Looking for someone like you
by Softrock-showtunesgirlscout22
Summary: Finchel AU. Finn has a life in New York as a teacher. He seems to be happy but somehow something is missing. When one of Blaine's old childhood friends decides to move to back into town, he doesn't come alone. And maybe this girl, Rachel Berry might be his something missing. Glee/Looking. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Looking for someone like you**

**AU. Finn has a life in New York as a teacher. He's really happy but somehow something is missing. When one of Blaine's old childhood friends decides to move to back into town, he doesn't come alone. And maybe this girl, Rachel Berry might be his something missing. **

**Hey all! I hope you are great! I know I have a bunch of stories still around but this just won't leave me alone as I am obsessed over Jonathan Groff's new show "Looking." I'll be using his character of Patrick for the propose of this story since I love him so much. **

**I don't own Glee or Looking. Try both belong to their rightful owners. **

**Chapter 1: looking at a fresh start. **

He couldn't believe he had let Kurt drag him out again. On a school night. He was so tired of any kind of ideas his brother might have about how he's miserable because he doesn't have a life outside work. Outside of grading papers and somehow deal with the existential problems of a classroom full of fifth graders. One of which is his nephew.

Yes. Shane was an incredibly talented 10 year old kid who like Finn, loved to play drums and play video games. Kurt constantly complained over the fact that he too was an uncle but his only contribution to Shane's life at this point was to spoil him rotten.

"Tell me again why I let you convince me?" Finn groaned as they sat at the bar table.

"Because you love me." Kurt smirked.

"Lets just try and not kill ourselves with our eyes please." Amber said nudging Finn in the arm. She always had to be a peace maker between the two of them.

"Don't even try it." Blaine said ashamed. "They've already started."

"When is your friend getting here anyway?" Finn asked. He could see his brother tense a bit over this. How could he not be jealous of Patrick Murray? A guy Finn had actually never met but heard all kinds of things about? He and Blaine had not exactly dated but he knew Kurt was insecure over the guy no matter what.

"Would you relax Frankenteen?" Amber used his annoying nickname which Santana had now a thing for too. "Live a little will you?"

"Shouldn't you be at home with your kids?" Finn hissed at his sister. Her head dropped instantly and he regretted the words coming out of his mouth.

"Okay, enough of this, I need another drink." Kurt called the waiter and Finn rolled his eyes at him. "Don't make me witness you two fighting like little kids, when you do that, I drink." This, made Blaine roll his eyes too until his face seemed to turn into a smile.

"Here they are." Blaine waved to Someone in the distance.

"They.."

"Anderson!" The guy Finn recognized as Patrick reached the table. "Didn't recognize you without the Afro.."

"Well, they have now since then invented hair gel". Blaine hugged his friend excitedly until Kurt's cough got their attention. "Oh right, sorry,Paddy, you remember Kurt right?"

"Yeah sure, hi. Nice to see you again," he said with a bright smile.

"You too, I didn't even recognize you with glasses." Kurt was polite but Finn knew better.

"Yeah well, when you spend much time on the computer with tiny dots, the glasses are sort of a requirement for not going blind." Kurt let out a laugh. Then Blaine introduced both Finn and Amber. They had heard whispers of each other out there but had never met. "Nice meeting you both." Patrick said smiling as he shook hands with them. "And I hope you don't mind me bringing a friend.."

"Yes, where is she..." Blaine asked curiously.

And then Finn saw her. A tiny but beautiful brunette with moon like eyes.

"Sorry it took me so long, I had to go take care of something..." The girl said with a smile. Finn smiled instantly. He didn't know why.

"You were in the little girls room Rachel. Don't be so formal. " Patrick teased her.

Rachel. Her name was Rachel.

"Oh shush.." She giggled "aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Oh right this is ... Blaine of course you already know all about him." Kurt frowned. "And this is his boyfriend Kurt."

Kurt kissed both of Rachel's cheeks. She shook hands with Amber. Then her eyes focused on Finn. "And this is Finn, he's Kurt's brother.."

"Nice to meet you Finn." She said with a smile. Then their hands touched. It was like there was fire between both of them. Patrick turned to look at his friend.

"Umm... You got a strong grip the Rachel, but the boy might need his hand back.."

"I don't mind..." Finn said without thinking making Rachel smile but she finally let go of his hand.

"Okay then" Amber giggled. "Rachel why don't you tell us about yourself.."

She did happily, with sudden interruptions from Patrick which made Kurt give him weird looks. She had been born in LA and had lived her whole life there until her dads were relocated to San Francisco where she had met Patrick.

She was a professional dancer and actress, not really surprising for someone from California, but then again, she only talked about doing theater. Her dream had always been Broadway. "So when I heard Paddy was moving here I just packed my bags and decided to take on New York." She fished. And somewhere along the line Finn knew Kurt loved Rachel already.

"And don't let her fool you, she has the most amazing voice. All Barbara, and that's her second name too." Rachel blushed.

"You're named after Barbara? oh now we have to go do karaoke some day, Blaine and I do it at home anyway."

"Of course, I would like that very much." Rachel smiled. "And what about you Finn, what do you do?"

"Ah, well no, you don't want me to bore you." Finn sipped on his beer.

"He's pretty proud about cleaning buggers for a living.," his sister joked.

"I don't.." Rachel smirked. "I'm a fifth grade teacher and my kids already know how to clean their noses, thank you very much." Amber stuck her tongue out.

"That must be nice.." Rachel said honestly. "Working with kids.."

"Yeah, it is, I mean it gets out of your hands some days, but, I love teaching, it's the best feeling in the world, plus vacations are good.."

"Although he has to have a second job to pay the bills." Kurt added. It wasn't really a second job but more of a hobby to help his dad on his tire shop, it was his place to think and relax when he had to. Finn had been born and raised in a small town in New Jersey, but soon enough his mom had gotten this job as a nurse in New York, so she had packed the kids and the family had moved to The big city, much to Burt's dismay, since his dad was kind of a small town guy.

"It's not... I mean the pay is not that good, but I do okay."

And he did, of course not as much money as Kurt, his interior designer brother, but he really did love his job. Kurt would always bring him down jokingly about it though.

"Yes, Shane says uncle Finn is a good teacher.." Amber added with a smile. Amber was older than Finn. She was 28 and a single mother of two. Shane who was ten, was most like Finn, goofy and sweet and somewhat into sports as he played hockey. Then there was Joey , he was four and somehow insisted on doing everything his brother did. Amber worked as a school nurse to be close to them and not have long hours so she could care for her kids,. Plus she and the boys sort of lived with Finn, he didn't mind of course, but that didn't really give him an open window to date a lot.

* * *

><p>" I had fun tonight." Patrick said as he and Rachel walked back to their place.<p>

"Yeah."

"And you and Finn were making eyes all night... You think he'll ask you out?" Patrick inquired.

"I... Well he's nice but...I'm not really looking for anyone right now."

"Oh please!" Paddy said. "You two were practically finger fucking each other with that handshake and you seemed to be really interested in his job."

"I... Okay yeah he's... Attractive.."

"Drop dead handsome you mean... And the size...can you imagine his..."

Rachel pouted at his language and he just smiled cuddling closer to him. "Do we have a little crush ?" Rachel said like a little girl.

"Girl if he played my way I would totally go for it.." Patrick said

"I don't really think he's going to ask me out." She sounded truly disappointed. He seemed like a nice enough guy.

"Wanna bet?" Her best friend nudged her. Rachel rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is just the set up chapter to the story. What did you think? It was a little weird writing Patrick and imagining Jonathan not being really like Jesse but I never liked his character much, and I love both Jon and Patrick so...<strong>

**Please share your thoughts with me and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Looking for someone like you**

**AU. Finn has a life in New York as a teacher. He's really happy but somehow something is missing. When one of Blaine's old childhood friends decides to move to back into town, he doesn't come alone. And maybe this girl, Rachel Berry might be his something missing. **

**Hey all! Sorry I haven't been updating much but apparently I have to do homework if I don't want to get in trouble... Okay so I wanted to thank everyone interested in the story... This is so much fun to write and I'm glad you like it.. Lets see who catches a certain Zachary Quinto reference in this chapter. **

**Enjoy! **

**I don't own Glee or Looking. They both belong to their rightful owners. **

**Chapter 2: looking for answers. **

Finn finished school early that day, the kids were all practicing for the Christmas Show so he had some time for grading papers and not take work home. He sat there, his eyes on the papers. "Finn?" He looked up to see Marley Rose. One of the preschool teachers smile up at him. Kurt was convinced Marley had had the biggest crush on Finn for years but he never led her on, in fact, Finn was really good friends with Marley, and he now had a boyfriend. He on the other hand was single. 26 and single. Yes that was pretty much him. "I thought I might find you here."

"Not a fan of watching sue yell at the kids for long." Finn smiled. Yes, sue was in charge of the Christmas show which made Finn a bit uncomfortable. She was tough on love. She reminded him of Coach Beiste. back in high school. He was pretty sure both women would have had a kick on each other if they met.

"Well, Quinn is there, keeping her in line someway." Quinn. The Spanish teacher. She and Finn had dated for a while but as always it had not worked out. Finn was like a pariah. Amber had been with the same guy since high school and Kurt and Blaine were going on seven years strong since meeting in college at NYADA. Sure, he had dated girls, even tried going out with Santana a couple times. It had been weird though since she was Amber's best friend and Shane's godmother.

"Good." Finn took his glasses off and leaned back on the chair. "Are you heading home?"

"Yes, Ryder and I are going out to dinner, he told me to ask you if maybe you wanted to join us? He's bringing a friend. Carrie I think?" Finn let out a deep breath. He and Ryder had been friends and roommates since college, graduated and came to work in the same school, were Marley had liked both of them but somehow felt Finn wasn't enough.

"Yeah well, I have Karaoke night at my place tonight, Kurt is hoping to impress Blaine's childhood best friend, or scare him off enough to make sure he really doesn't like him." Marley laughed. "I guess I'll owe you both dinner?"

"Don't make promises you can't keep Hudson," Marley said and let Finn alone in the classroom once more. "I expect an expensive make up diner." She called from the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for taking the kids Diane," Amber allowed the elder woman to enter the apartment. It was a mess. Toys everywhere and with three boys in the house, it was hell for Kurt so his sister had promised to clean before their guests arrived.<p>

"It's no problem sweetpie, I'm glad to take my grand-babies out of the city for a while, fresh air will do them good." The woman said with a smile as she picked up some toys and placed them on the table. "Big plans for tonight?"

"Karaoke night with the boys.". Amber said. "And a new friend Kurt and I are hoping Finn likes."

"Ah yes." Diane smiled "heard she is a dancer?"

"She's so nice and I'm pretty sure Finn actually liked her the other night but he's too much a a wuss to ask her out."

"I see. And no date for you?"

"Sadly no, not this time, I'm holding it to Santana to be my duet tonight."

"Sweetheart ..."

"Grandma!" Joey came tumbling out of the room with a bag.

"Oh there he is." Diane picked the little boy up "where's Shane?" Then they heard a he drumming sounds coming from the room.

"That would be him." Amber said with a smile.

"I swear I don't know how you allow him to play that thing inside."

"I guess it doesn't bother me anymore. Not after hearing Finn play since he was four." Diane's distraught face was like a cue as Finn opened the front door.

"Uncle Finn!" Joey was equally enthusiastic. "Shane is making grandmas ears hurt again!"

"Don't tell me the drums were calling you?" His sister bantered on. "I thought you'd be here earlier."

"Sorry, I got caught up with something." Finn said throwing Joey over his shoulder.

"Yes, Shane was really upset when Miss Lillian brought him home. By the hand." Finn smirked. "He's been playing drums ever since he got home and that means.."

"He's mad, fine, I'll talk to him. Hey Diane." Finn kissed the woman's cheek as she shot him a disapproving look. "Don't worry I'm on it."

The two women shared a knowing glance as Diane offered to clean a bit.

Finn knew there was no point in knocking on the door so he just opened it to find Shane playing hard. He wasn't even following a bit.

"Whoa buddy, I'm going to go deaf.." Shane looked up and then back down and played harder, clearly ignoring him. Until Finn skillfully snatched the sticks from him.

"Hey!" He snapped.

"your grandma is here." Finn said calmly sifting to the bed. "Are you ready to go?"

"Why do I have to anyway? All we do is work at the farm, and it stinks." Shane joined Finn on the bed.

"Sorry I didn't pick you up buddy, but you didn't have to take it on Diane, and you love hanging out with your grandpa on the farm."

"I don't anymore."

"Why don't you tell me why you're really upset about?" Finn patted the kid on the back and he turned away.

"Do you know was the theme for the Christmas show is this year?"

Country. Oh crap.

"And Mr. Lynn wants me to take the lead on the main song. I can't do it."

Finn smiled sadly. Ryder was in charge of the Musical aspect of the show this year and it was no surprise he liked Shane enough to make him the lead but Finn understood better than most what it was like to be a shy kid, who somehow spoke to people trough drums.

"Shane dude, that's awesome." Finn said with a smile.

"Can you ask him to maybe choose someone else?"

"Buddy... I'm sure you can do this, really, I can help you if you want." Finn wasn't ready to let him give up that easy.

"I... I wish dad was here, he was so much better at Country than you.." Shane said sadly looking back at Finn.

"He sure was." Finn smirked grabbing Shane's bag nervously. "Listen, we'll give it a try okay? And if it doesn't work, I'll talk to Ryder?"

"Fine," Finn knew he didn't want to give up on this opportunity, so neither of them were going to push it.

* * *

><p>By the all of their guests arrived the placed look sort of decent much to Kurt's relief. Santana had come solo as Brittany had to wok late.<p>

"So let me get this straight...you're selling your brother off to dancer chick but you don't have a date? How is that right in the world?" Santana said in the kitchen, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"What's with everyone wanting me to date? I can't, I can't be with a man, I have men, to raise, that's all I can handle right now." Amber sipped on her glass of wine as they all stared out to the boys and Rachel in the living room.

"Now that we've cleared the whole we want Finn to date Rachel thing, which wouldn't be the worse thing in the world.." Kurt said longingly. "Can we talk about the hunk my boyfriend has for best friend?"

"Boy,I don't know if that sounded as I made lt out to be... Are you jealous?" Amber hissed.

"Or maybe lady Hummel has a little crush on our sexy new friend..." Santana added in.

"You think he's sexy?" Kurt asked utterly surprised.

"Well, in a dorky Frankenteen annoying kind of way."

"I guess he is, but wait. You dated Finn!"

"And look how that turned out." Santana said as they walked back out into the living room with some food.

"Man, you're the one to come for games, Shane, Puck and I already love you." Finn was telling Patrick as they laughed.

"Oh be careful there Finn, we don't want to make Rachel upset, it's not pretty. We don't want to scare you off." The brunette pouted blushing.

"Says the one boyfriend guy." Blaine lets out. "How's Gabriel anyway?"

"Don't know, haven't talked to him in a while, I heard he moved back to San Diego though." Patrick said awkwardly.,

"I'm sorry dude, what happened?" Finn asked trying to smile as he watched Rachel from the corner of his eye.

"Two and a half years of what seemed like something perfect and then we just... Wanted different things." Patrick said grabbing one of the mini sandwiches Kurt had laid out.

"I've been there. It's not pretty." Kurt added in. "Are you seeing anyone now?"

"Richie. Well we actually broke up before I moved here but.., man, I loved him. "

"You weren't the only one." Rachel buffed. "I still don't know why you let him not come with you." Kurt and Blaine's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"He was going to move here with you?"

"No."

"Yes!" He already had his bags packed but you didn't think he'd fit in here!" Rachel told him.

"Enough of my dating life please I think Finn is falling asleep." Patrick said nervously.

"Well, his dating life is to put anyone to sleep." Santana said."Except for me of course." She blew him a kiss and he threw her a pillow.

"So, Rachel, what about you.." Amber asked once the laughing had died down.

"Me?" Rachel glanced over at Finn and then Patrick. "There isn't much to tell."

"You're so pretty." The other girl said. "Of course there is."

"Maybe another time." Patrick sensed her friend was feeling pushed and she didn't want to give Finn the wrong impression. "I thought tonight was Karaoke night. Lets sing then!"

* * *

><p>He wasn't drunk. Not by a long shot, but after listening to Kurt and Blaine go trough their Pink repetour to find something worthy to sing, Finn found himself staring at Rachel. He was so immersed in her, it took a slap on the back of the head from Santana to snap him out. It was his turn to sing.<p>

He was a good singer but not like Blaine and Kurt were. Even Amber had led her glee choir to victory, him, he used the bathroom and car to show off his talents to, himself. He had not sang properly since he and his friends had been on a band in high school.

He stood there awkwardly and for once wished Puck was here to sing with him. He gave Rachel a half smile "but you can't be mad at me if this stinks, remember you put me up to this."

"Have it down it already Finnocence!" Santana whisked.

**Finn: **

**It might be her smile cause it can change my day **

**blue eyes that chase my blues away **

**Might be her touch that keeps me coming back for more **

**Her loving words that keep me going strong **

**that heart of hers hang my future on **

**What it is well I can't say for sure **

**It's just she's got this thing about her **

**she's got this thing about her **

**Like that magic in your favorite song**

**you just can't put your finger on **

**In her arms when were all alone **

**I get the feeling that I've come back home **

**she's got this thing about her **

**She stops time when she moves through a room **

**When she leaves she's always gone too soon **

**and I'm counting down the minutes till she's back **

**She's the love I've known eternally **

**that always feels brand new to me **

**I can't separate the fiction from the fact **

**Its just she's got this thing about her **

**she's got this thing about her **

**Like a hymn in a cathedral hall **

**watching April snowflakes fall **

**In her arms when were all alone **

**I get the feeling that I've come back home **

**she's got this thing about her **

**Like the magic in your favorite song **

**you just can't put your finger on **

**She's got this thing about her.**

* * *

><p>"Hey." Finn turned around to find Rachel behind him. He had come out to the fire scape. He liked sitting there and listening to the sounds of the city. "What are you doing out here? It's pretty cold."<p>

He watched her sit. "It's fine, I like it out here. Are you cold?"

"Not so much. No." Rachel smiled moving closer. There was silence. "I really liked your song. You're talented Finn."

"Nah, not really. I was just an awkward kid in a band. You on the other hand... Wow."

"But I didn't even sing.." Rachel said confused. It was true. Right after Finn's song Amber had gotten a call and the singing had to be out off.

"There's the Internet." Finn mused. "And you're not hard to miss." Rachel seemed shocked. "Please don't freak out, I just... You seemed really intimating and I had to see if it was indeed true that I was not imagining things since you make me nervous."

"I can't believe you googled me!" Rachel said embarrass. "Patrick used to upload those... Urgh.."

"Sorry." Finn said honestly. " I just..now I can convince myself."

"Of what?"

"That you'd never go on a date with me."

* * *

><p>"You're not even a bit curious?" Blaine asked Patrick as he, Kurt and Santana sat on the couch.<p>

"About.."

"Richie." Blaine said simply.

"Oh, we've talked but, I don't know, I don't want to seem, hopeless or desperate." Patrick glanced at his phone awkwardly.

"Lady but you are. It's the Latino thing, we're hard to shake." Kurt rolled his eyes. Patrick smiled.

"Call him.."

"I... I can't. I was the one who broke up with him." Patrick said sadly.

"Do you love him?" Kurt asked.

"Yes."

"What more do you need?"

* * *

><p><strong> Okay so... I didn't actually think it would be so long but the characters took over me! Lol so what did you think? Did you catch the Zachary Quinto reference I threw in there? And have you guessed who and what happened to Shane's dad? More on him next chapter and will patrick call Richie? What about Finn and Rachel? Stay tuned! Thanks for reading! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Looking for someone like you**

**AU. Finn has a life in New York as a teacher. He's really happy but somehow something is missing. When one of Blaine's old childhood friends decides to move to back into town, he doesn't come alone. And maybe this girl, Rachel Berry might be his something missing. **

**A/N: Happy Saturday peeps! I bring you the new chapter for this story! To tell you the truth, the more I watch looking the more I love it! Specially Richie and Patrick! I'm so glad it got picked up for a second season! Yay J. Groff! He deserves it! **

**On to the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own either of these shows, I just have undying love for the characters! **

**Chapter 3: **

"Coming!" Rachel called as she put on her shoes. She had a romantic diner with Finn tonight and she wanted to impress him since he had so hard to convince her he'd take her to some of the most amazing spots in New York.

"Wow.." Finn muttered as soon as she opened the door. "Rachel... You look, beautiful."

"Thank you Finn, you look pretty dashing yourself." She said leaning to give him a peck on the lips. "Come in." It was the second time Finn had been to her apartment and both masters of cleanness had managed to make it seem like they had lived there their whole lives.

"Hey who was at the door?" Patrick asked. "Oh hi man."

"Hey" Finn said sharing hands with him. "How is going?"

"Good. You?"

"Well, I'm about to take this girl out for a taste of the real New York." Finn said grinning. "You have plans for tonight?"

"No." Rachel answered for him. "Patrick aka mr workcoholic pants has work, I couldn't even convince him to go out with Blaine and Kurt." Patrick buffed.

"I did not want to be the third wheel, thank you very much!"

"You wouldn't be if..," Finn smiled at what it seemed to be one of Rachel 'Richie related speeches.

"Hey Rach, if we don't hurry, we'll miss our reservations." Finn said softly.

"Oh yes of course, don't mind me, I'll be going back to my cave now." Patrick said grabbing a bowl of cereal and a spoon. "Have a nice date and don't forget your key," he told Rachel knowingly. Yeah, he hated to be woken up at irrational hours, he'd get cranky.

"I won't be coming back until breakfast."

"Or after breakfast." Finn muttered. Patrick gave Rachel a not so discrete thumbs up and disappeared. "Be safe!" He called.

Both Finn and Rachel giggled awkwardly. "Are you sure you want to stay over?" Finn asked shyly after a moment, well he Indeed had managed to get his sister and the boys out of the house for the entire weekend.

"Of course." Rachel said softly. "I've been waiting for this for a while" they had been going out for over 2 months now and they had wanted to take slow due to their previous failed experiences in the dating department. Finn grinned as she kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

The door bell rang again.

Darn it.

"Just one second." Rachel touched his nose softly with her finger and she broke their closeness.

Rachel stared at the person in front of her for a couple seconds, "Richie?"

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Finn asked.

"Hey, I didn't know if I had gotten the address right, is it okay if I come in?" Richie asked awkwardly.

"Of course, but first you have to give me a hug!" Rachel jumped into his arms. "I can't believe you're here! In New York!"

"Believe me, I can't either." Richie said with a nervous smile. "What are you doing all dressed up?" For the first time, Richie was aware of Finn. "Oh I see why."

"I take it you're Richie?" Finn asked.

"And I take it you're the hot teacher she won't shut up about?" Rachel turned tomato red and Finn smiled widely.

"That'd be me." Finn said with a smirk. "Nice to meet you."

"A pleasure."

"What's gotten you all squeaky? I thought you had reservations?" Patrick came back into view. His eyes instantly landing on his ex. "Richie?"

"Umm.. Yeah that's our cue to go." Rachel said reaching for Finn's hand. "Don't go without saying goodbye." She warned Richie and then muttered something in her best friend's direction.

"You think they'll be fine? That can't not be awkward." Finn said as they headed down the street for his truck. He opened the door for her, and then climbed inside.

"Trust me, I've seen them deal with worse." Rachel said glaring back at the light up window of the place.

* * *

><p>Patrick couldn't move. It had been two or so months without seeing Richie and now he was right in front of him.<p>

"What are you... How did you..," Patrick asked.

"I have been asking myself the same question for the last two days."

"Two days?" Patrick asked furrowing.

"That's how long it took me to decide I was ready to see you."

"Where did you stay?"

"I got by." Richie said quickly. "Blaine hooked me up to a cheap me motel."

"So he told you where I lived?"

"Pato, if you want me to go.." Darn it with the nickname.

"No, I just... I'm surprised to see you." Richie moved closer. "Maybe we should go sit."

"Sounds good."

* * *

><p>"Sardi's?!" Rachel asked excitedly as Finn pulled over. "How on earth did you manage to get a table?"<p>

Finn laughed. "You can't survive this city without connections."

Rachel glanced at him incredulously. "What? I know people."

"Right."

"You doubt me?" Finn sounded hurt. "I'm more than a hot teacher." He winked at her and she blushed.

"I...No, of course!" She kissed his cheek. " you just never cease to amaze me Finn Hudson."

"You don't know the half of it." He said leading her inside.

Rachel opened the door slowly as to not wake Finn. Last night had been amazing. After having diner, they walked hand in hand trough Central Park until they ended up back at Finn's place. No explanation needed there.

"I was wondering where had run off to." Finn's voice came from behind her. He wrapped his arms around her body from behind.

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you." Rachel molded against his body.

"Well, it's nice to have a few hours more of sleep when the kids are not around." Finn turned her around to kiss her lips. His stomach suddenly growled.

"Looks like someone is hungry." Rachel giggled into his lips.

"Well, I did burn a lot of calories.."

"I'm going to make us something then." She declared happily.

Finn could get used to this.

* * *

><p>"So you and Richie?" Blaine said on the Phone.<p>

"Yep..." Patrick said shyly. "And thank you very much for not giving me a heads up man."

Silence. "Sorry Pat but he seemed really sad and you know me, I just couldn't.."

"It's fine." Patrick sighed. "Still, I don't know what this means, I mean, it's me and Richie and he's here and I just feel like running away."

"From him?" Blaine asked confused.

"Or myself." Patrick admitted. He was afraid to make a mess of things like he tended to.

"How long is he staying?"

"I don't know, we really didn't do much talking last night.." He said embarrassed biting his lip.

"Really Patrick..,"

"Hey don't judge me!" Patrick hissed. "Have you looked at him?"

"Okay, point taken, but you really have to talk..."

"I know." Pat sighed.

"Pato!" Richie called from the bedroom.

"okay he's up, I gotta go, I'll call you later." He told Blaine as he saw Richie staring at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"Blaine. He... Ummm.."

"I see." Richie opened the fridge and began to take stuff out. "Do you have something else than take out left overs?"

Patrick bit his lip awkwardly. "What do you think?"

"Don't sweat it, I'll improvise." He kissed him quickly and Patrick felt light headed.

They really needed to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>So Richie is in town! But for how long? And Finn and Rachel are growing closer. Next up: as Shane's Christmas performance approaches we learn more about his dad and Burt and Carole come to visit. <strong>

**"Pato" is short for the name Patrick in Spanish. **

**Thanks for reading and what did you think? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Looking for someone like you**

**AU. Finn has a life in New York as a teacher. He's really happy but somehow something is missing. When one of Blaine's old childhood friends decides to move to back into town, he doesn't come alone. And maybe this girl, Rachel Berry might be his something missing. **

**A/N: Hey there lovely people ! I bring you a new chapter which I had mapped down in my head but really didn't have the time to put down, I want to thank every one of you for your support even though I didn't get that many reviews last chapter and that made me a bit sad, sadder than city of angels and Carole Hudson, but I do hope you like this and have you guessed who Shane's dad is? **

**I don't own neither of this shows, I just have undying love for the characters! **

**8 months Cor, and I think it gets easier and somehow it doesn't, but Finn is your legacy and we will always have that. **

**Chapter 4: looking for aproval?**

Shelby buzzed Rachel up her apartment. She loved being so close with her mom now since they hadn't had the best start when Shelby had reached out to her daughter. She now even had siblings, Beth was 10 and loved horses and ballet, Daniel was another story, the 7 year old was a trouble maker that tended to make Rachel think twice about having a child. Sometimes, of course.

"Hi Rachel!" Beth's bright smile greeted her. "Come on, mom is just finishing dinner." Rachel took her jacket off and placed it inside the closet. Her mother's place was neater than Finn's.

"Honey?" Shelby said coming out of the kitchen with an apron and a spoon. "Sorry we're running a bit late today."

"It's fine," she smiled. "Can I help with something?"

"No, it's all set up," her mother returned to the kitchen. "Why don't you tell me about that boyfriend of yours, why haven't I met him?"

Rachel bit her lip. She had been dating Finn for 3 months now and they had not made it official, except to their friends.

"So?"

"We're just taking it slow, we don't want to jinx it."

"So I could jinx it?" Shelby asked playfully.

"I haven't met his parents either, they're coming this weekend to see Finn's nephew perform at the school Christmas show."

"Speaking of school, do you mind helping Beth a bit while I finish here? She's been falling a bit behind."

"Mom!" The little girl whined clearly annoyed. "I just, I don't like 5th grade, it's too hard!" Rachel looked at the girl curiously. Beth was a very bright little girl, she'd never had a problem at school before.

"Sure, where's Danny, anyway?" Rachel redirected the conversation.

Shelby shrugged. "I'm betting he's enjoying those video games Patrick gave him." Oh right, everyone loved Patrick's new battlefield game, Rachel remembered having come into Finn's home to find the boys glued to the TV.

"Wanna tell me what's really going on?" Rachel asked her little sister as they went into the other room. Beth bit her lip. Rachel knew that all top well.

"Beth.."

"There's this girl, kitty, she's really mean to me and I just, I don't know what I did to her anyway!" Rachel sighed. Beth was shy and sweet. She was the kind of girl people would make fun of.

"Have you talked to anyone about it?" She waved her head.

"Mom doesn't know either" Beth added before Rachel could continue. "I just don't want her to think, I don't want to get in trouble!"

"What'd you do?" Daniel asked, eyes wide.

"Go away!" Beth snapped but the boy didn't move. "Please don't tell mom"

Rachel sighed. History was repeating itself. She and Patrick had been bullied enough to last a lifetime, and even though they were now grown up, the situation still made her shiver. She knew she couldn't keep it quiet.

But for now, she let it go.

* * *

><p>"So, are you sure mr Lynn won't mind uncle Finn?" Shane asked as they laid down on the bed, Shane had been practicing on the guitar for a while now, having Richie and Finn pitch in from time to time.<p>

"Nah, he says it would work as a good song to open with, people can think different things about a song."

Shane smiled. "I just think it'd be a nice gift for mom."

"It's really good kid." Finn smiled brightly ruffling his hair. He felt a wave of familiarity. "She's really going to like it,"

"I hope so."

The place was packed, everyone Shane knew was there, even gramps Burt and Carole, Diane and his grandpa John. His uncle Puck and Rory, Finn's irish best friend.

Suddenly he became vey weary and nervous.

"Hey." Ryder seemed to notice the boys body language. "You okay kid?" Shane nodded. "It's perfectly fine to be a bit nervous." He nodded again, he scanned the audience for his uncle and Rachel, who had seemed to bring a few more people.

"Tell you what?" Ryder smirked. "Why don't you go clear your head for a moment? It's still early."

"I'm excited!" Blaine said as they took their places. Richie and Patrick had tagged along of course.

"I've never been to one of this as an audience." Richie shrugged as Kurt turned to face him. He whisked something. Having around their little family was a nice change, even though they were still fighting the odds of what their relationship was to be, Patrick just seemed happy to have Richie back and he didn't want to lose that feeling, Blaine on the other hand, thought his childhood friend was just stalling a big fight.

"Guys!" Shane's eyes light up at the sight of his uncles."you're here!"

"That's right kiddo, your mom is sorry she's running a bit late, you're still not on, right?"

"Nope, it will be until mrs Rose finishes with the little kids."

"Ah good we haven't missed anything just yet." His paternal grandfather said as they all took their seats. Shane scanned the audience for his uncle Finn. "Don't worry shorty, he's back there, this is the moment when he's incredibly nervous about just everyone meeting his new girl."

"Hey kid." Patrick said whispering in his ear. "Why don't you go check that out, make sure he doesn't blow it."

Shane's grin grew wider, nodding excitedly he speeded up to catch up with the group just ahead.

"Just so you know, you're really good with kids." Kurt mushed. Patrick eyed Richie nervously.

"I do think you'd look very cute with a baby on your arms." Richie whispered making Patrick freeze.

"What?" Kurt said, "it worked for Rachel's dads." Blaine could see his friend was screaming inside for help but he just shot him an apologetic glance.

"Uncle Finn!" Shane's voice echoed. "You're here!"

"Uncle Finn?" Burt groaned."you see him everyday?! What about some love for grandpa?"

"Oh sure, just grandpa." Carole said as Shane hugged him.

"Shouldn't you be warming up or something honey?" Carole had had her share of live performances with her kids so she knew the drill.

"Mr Lynn said I should go cool off, whatever that means," this made Finn chuckle.

"A little nervous?"

"Look who's talking mister I want to make everyone lien my girlfriend," Shane mocked and Finn turned red. Sometimes he just sounded too much like his dad.

"Ah let him be, both of you, skeptics." Carole said as both Shane and Finn looked at her confused. "I love her already."

"I do too." Burt smiled. "She's a keeper." Rachel felt extremely intimidated.

"I like her too uncle Finn, you should marry her." No matter how mature he sometimes seem to be, Finn often forgot he was just a young boy.

"Ah." Carole said awkwardly. "Right, well we should find our seats."

"You okay?" Finn whispered at his very flustered girlfriend. "I'm sorry,"

"It's fine." She said kissing his cheek. "I'm just glad everyone likes me."

"You kidding?" Finn said goofily. "They love you, I'm pretty sure Kurt would trade me for you, even Santana has taken to like you and she's kind of hard to impress."

"Talking about me?" A voice said behind them.

"Uncle Puck!" Shane scaters at the sight of the tow new arrivals.

"Hey there rock star! Is it over already?"

"Nah, hasn't even started."

"Ah crap," Santana laughed. "Thought I'd save myself from the melodic voices of uncoordinated kids like Finn when we were at school." Finn's eyes searched for Rachel's. "you remember that muppets themed musical we did?" She turned to Puck. "I'd thought we've.."

"Don't go there Lopez"

"Whatcha gonna do Frankenteen?" She bantered.

"Come on Santana, tonight is not about Finn's awkwardness, it's about the little munchkin showing off his skills."

"Right, but you and Sam tended to get us in a whole lot of trouble." Shane's eyes lighted up. Rachel had noticed how Finn's shoulders and jaw would tense up at the mention of Shane's dad. She had not asked Finn anything and he didn't seem to want to tell her just yet.

"Well Shane," Rachel said with a smile as the boy looked her way. "Wanna know what I do when Im getting nerves?" The boy nodded. "Just find somewhere quiet and listen to your favorite song as loud as you can, then take a deep breath. You can look at me in the audience if that makes it better, just imagined the place not being full of people." Finn smiled sweetly at her tenderness.

"How do you know that?" Puck asked.

"I've had my fair share of performances, it just works for me."

"That's really good advice."

Finn kissed Rachel softly making Santana groan.

"Lets go before we get cuties from all the sweeteners."

"Yeah I feel like puking a rainbow." Shane laughed at Puck's face.

"I hope you're not making fun of my kid Puckerman." Amber swirled to hug Puck as she handed him Joey, who had fallen asleep.

"You came!" Shane cheered.

"Of course baby, I wouldn't have missed it!" She wrapped him in a hug.

"A note, the kid's getting heavy so, can we go sit?"

"Mom?" Shane turned quickly. "Can I borrow dad's iPod?" Amber shot him a look. "I know you have it,"

"I do." Amber was really confused. "But..."

"Aunt Rachel said it would work." That 3 letter word took all of them by surprise

"Aunt Rachel?" Amber arched her eyebrows. "Just don't lose it." She handed him the device from her purse and the kid walked away waving to everyone.

"Look at that." Santana said as they sat down. "The kid already loves you, that's a hard one to beat, he's never liked any of Finn's girls before, only me." Rachel's face went blushing to confusing and Finn whispered a coming explanation.

Shane was sitting behind the stage. Headphones on. He sang along to his dads music.

"Kid?" Ryder lifted his phones off. "You ready? It's almost time." Shane took a deep breath shoving the iPod into his pocket.

He was ready.

"Before we begin this Christmas celebration, we Have a special request from a little singer to give a special girl an early birthday present." Ryder spoke into the mic.

The curtain opened to reveal Shane sitting on a stool. Finn's eyes almost watered as he spotted Sam's old guitar.

"Hey." Shane spoke nervously as he searched for Rachel's face. She gave him a thumbs up.

"What's this?" Amber asked Kurt curiously. He shrugged as they glanced at Finn.

"My name is Shane Evans and I want to sing a song for my mom, which is something my dad used to do for her birthday, he's not here now but I hope I do I good job."

"Finn!' Amber hissed. Finn turned to give her a sweet smile.

"I've had some help form my family, so this is also for them." They heard Blaine cheer as Kurt sank in his seat.

The moment Amber heard those chords, she knew which song it was.

_**I'm gonna be here for you baby**_

_**I'll be a man of my word**_

_**Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard**_

_**I wanna sleep with you forever**_

_**And I wanna die in your arms**_

_**In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm**_

_**And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you**_

_**And I'll earn your trust making memories of us**_

_**I wanna honor your mother**_

_**I wanna learn from your pa**_

_**I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw**_

_**I wanna stand out in a crowd for you**_

_**A man among men**_

_**I wanna make your world better than it's ever been**_

_**And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you**_

_**And I'll earn your trust making memories of us**_

_**We'll follow the rainbow**_

_**Wherever the four winds blow**_

_**And there'll be a new day**_

_**Comin' your way**_

_**I'm gonna be here for you from now on**_

_**This you know somehow**_

_**You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now**_

_**And I'm gonna make you a promise**_

_**If there's life after this**_

_**I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss**_

_**And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you**_

_**And I'll earn your trust making memories of us**_

_**I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you**_

_**And I'll win your trust making memories of us**_

The moment he stopped singing, the audience was dead silent and Shane just looked up at the sky and then at his mom with a wide smile.

* * *

><p>Rachel felt Finn tossing and turning on the bed, he was having a nightmare again. She turned her body so she was facing him. She brushed his cheek and kissed his jaw slowly, he opened his eyes startled but not violently.<p>

"Another nightmare?" She asked softly. He nodded swallowing hard as she continued to caress his face. "What about?" Finn's face hardened. "It's okay f you don't want to tell me, you don't have to, but it might help you.."

"I've tried it all before, it doesn't. It's just a bad dream."

"No, it's not." Her focus is on his pain, "you might think it is, but it just means something else."

Finn groaned and he's looking up at the ceiling, running his hand trough his face.

"It was my fault."

"What was?" Rachel asked confused.

"That my best friend died."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Is it over? Well for now, I needed to leave you wanting for more plus I have homework I have to finish ;) I'm hoping this long chapter makes up for not updating sooner. <strong>

**Next up: what really happened to Sam and why is Finn saying its his fault? Plus Rachel talks to Patrick about her relationship with Finn and Shelby finds out about Beth being bullied. **

**I'm still not over the whole looking finale so that was pretty.. Well wont spoil it. And man, I can't even talk about me watching city of Angels. **

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know Shane doesn't seem like a ten year old but he's had to grow up fast. **

**Song is making memories of us by Keith urban. **

**Thank you for reading and please review if you can ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Looking for someone like you**

**AU. Finn has a life in New York as a teacher. He seems to be happy but somehow something is missing. When one of Blaine's old childhood friends decides to move to back into town, he doesn't come alone. And maybe this girl, Rachel Berry might be his something missing.**  
><strong>AN: hey guys! Happy Monday! I'm so glad I got more followers and reviews thanks to last chapter! I do hope you enjoy this one!**  
><strong>Just so you know how the time line is, the Christmas show was December 4.<strong>

**I don't own anything, just undying love for the characters! Thanks again so much for the support I'm loving writing this story way too much, on to the new chapter where we'll get some answers**

**I don't own anything. Forever in honor of my awkwardly awesome Canadian**

**Chapter 5: Looking for healing**

_Two weeks later..._  
>Finn Hudson used to love Christmas, that was the thing. Loved. But now it was just a shadow over his head, now it was just something he'd never be able to let go, and he feared that if he held on to it much longer, he'd lose everything he already had.<br>They all made it to Finn's childhood home on a Friday. Shelby of course had been delighted to have been included in their little get away to the outsides of the city.

"Rachel, sweetie, how are you?" The older woman gave her a warm hug, after brief introductions Carole and Shelby made their way to the kitchen so they could begin making cookies while with the little kids while Finn and the boys got the bags inside, but before they could even make it to the stairs, everyone was stopped.  
>"Okay!" Carole called to get everyone's attention. "The house isn't very big but we'll have to manage." Finn knew where this was going. "It will be a girls and boys sharing situation." The girls would sleep in Amber's old room while the boys took on Finn's the little kids would stay at Kurt's old basement room while Shelby slept in the guest room.<br>"We all know how this works and it's only for a few nights so I do ask for everyone's help to make it as habitable as possible."  
>"What does that mean mama?" Joey leaned to ask Amber. She tried to speak but was cut off.<br>"That means no funny business from any grownup during the night." Burt eyed Burt and Finn carefully. "There's kids here and I'll be watching."  
>"We'd have had enough scarring for life" Finn nagged Blaine making him roll his eyes.<br>Everyone was then asked to help with something to get dinner ready.  
>"Finn this is just so beautiful." Rachel said as they walked outside to the backward where Finn had been asked to chop wood, he might have lived in the big city but he had an extremely sexy small town boy quality to him, just there with his vest and plaid shirt, Rachel's eyes roamed his body. "We'd never had something like this where I lived."<br>"Distracted much?" He said noticing her piercing eyes. "I do hope you're enjoying the view." He walked a bit father away rolling up his sleeves.  
>She bit her lip. "Very much."<br>"Good." Finn smirked bending down to pick up a log.  
>"Eye fucking fun?" Blaine called from behind Rachel laughing . She jumped instantly.<br>"What? I.."  
>"Relax Rachel." Blaine said with a smile. "I guess I've just arrived to cover up for Patrick's role. Not that that's my style anyway." They both watched Finn from afar quietly.<br>Ah yes, Patrick and Richie had decided not to join them as to take advantage of the empty apartment.  
>"That is something he'd say, yes." Rachel giggled as she focused on watching Finn again.<br>"Yeah, I know, just thought it might cheer you up, you'll been a bit down lately."  
>Rachel waved her head. "How so?"<br>"Finn told you about Sam didn't he?" Rachel's voice lowered.  
>"Yes, but only that he died, when I tried to get him to tell me more, he just shut me off." Blaine gave her a a warm response about the fact that it wasn't time yet for Finn to lower his guard. "I just want to help him Blaine."<br>"And you have, just give him a little time, Finn used to be so easy to peal off when we were younger but this time of year is particularly hard for him."  
>Rachel bit her lip again watching her boyfriend chop wood swiftly.<br>"My ears might have fooled me, if I didn't see it with my own eyes," a voice said behind them. A blonde girl called. Finn's eyes and body language changed. He continued on to the task at hand as if he was Ignoring her.  
>"What?" She challenged. "You're too much of a city boy now?"<br>"Whose that?" Rachel asked Blaine. He was about to speak when the girl moved on their direction.  
>"Blaine Anderson, Kurt said I might find you here." She patted his arm. "Are you giving me a hug?"<br>"Bonnie." Blaine smiled hugging her. "What are you doing here?"  
>"Little birdie told me he whole Hudson clan was around so I thought I'd drop by." She finally acknowledged Rachel. "Oh hi, you must be the California dancer."<br>"Rachel Berry." Rachel was getting such a weird vibe from this girl. "Finn's girlfriend."  
>"Bonnie Hanes, Finn's... Friend."<br>"Clearly." Rachel said mockingly, she hoped this girl wouldn't noticed.  
>"Yo! Hudson!" Bonnie called once more tossing a ball she'd just seen, Finn catching it swiftly. "Ah, the only way to call your attention."<br>Finn sighed and studied Bonnie for a second before letting the axe fall from his hand.  
>"Bonnie H, I'd thought you of be off somewhere near a desert by now."<br>She gave him a small laugh. "You wish."  
>"I would." Finn caught on and picked the girl up in a big hug. "It's good to see you Frankenteen."<br>"Not a teen anymore." Finn said and she pinched his cheek.  
>"Clearly, Kurt's told me you wear glasses now? What? Could you be more of a dork?"<br>"Not according to Santana I can't."  
>Rachel had had enough of this and coughed awkwardly making Blaine smile. Bonnie turned to her.<br>"Well Frankenteen, you had not told me about your hot girlfriend over here, nice."  
>Finn smiled shyly. "Your mom seems to love her."<br>"Yeah." Finn moved back to Rachel's side and wrapped his arm around her waist. "She's pretty lovable."  
>"I can see that." Bonnie winked. "Well I'm done catching up for now, I'm gonna go steal some of your moms cookies, it was nice to meet you Rachel." Before she could reply the girl was almost inside.<br>"I'm going to go too, taking some wood with me before we freeze." Blaine moved away from them giving Finn a knowing glance.  
>There was silence for a moment.<br>"You okay?" Finn said not breaking their embrace because the temperature had gone down. Rachel wanted to say yes right away but she didn't know how she felt right in that moment. "Rach? Okay I know that was kind of wired but.. Are you jealous?"  
>She bit her lip. "I don't know!" He laughed soundly.<br>"Rachel, Bonnie and I are friends, I mean I've known her the same amount of time as Santana or Puck."  
>"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Finn gave her a crooked smile and took her hand, pulling her softly along. "Finn?"<p>

* * *

><p>"You did what?!" Kurt was outraged. "How do you walk on like that knowing he had a girlfriend? You've ruined everything!"<br>"Kurt..."  
>"If she breaks up with him, oh my god, my heart couldn't possibly take it.."<br>"You're being so dramatic right now.," Santana buffed making Bonnie giggle but the Latina gave her a glance. "But he's right, we've all work so hard for this girl to actually like Orca, she's okay, that coming from me and now she must be busting his balls for this!"  
>"Relax!" Bonnie said sat on the kitchen counter. "It's not like I kissed him right in the mouth!"<br>"Who kissed who?" Amber asked curiously. Puck froze instantly behind her.  
>"No one kissed anyone!" Bonnie said annoyed. " I just wanted to say hi"<br>"All over his girlfriends face?" Kurt spat as Bonnie groaned.  
>"What?" Puck said. "I like that girl she's like a Jew American princess or something."<br>"I was his girlfriend once" the girl muttered. Then it all broke lose, there were shouting and quivering. Until Shane came into the room and everyone became quiet.  
>"What is it baby?" Amber asked biting her lip.<br>"I was looking for uncle Finn, He said we'd go for a walk before dinner."  
>"He's outside." With that Shane nodded and left the table silent again.<br>"I really hope for my future mini diva nieces and nephews you didn't ruin it." Kurt hissed.

* * *

><p>Shane made his way outside only to find Beth alone on one of the swings. She seemed to have been crying. "Hey" he sat next to her. "Are you okay?" The little girl lifted her head. "Can I help you?"<br>"Not really." She said bitterly. "I just don't want to talk about it."  
>Shane offered her a smile patting her arm. "If you're looking for your uncle. He and Rachel just left, they did say they'd be back before dinner."<br>"Oh." Shane seemed a little disappointed. "Well, I know you don't want to talk but my dad used to say hot cocoa was the solution to a blue heart so..," Beth sniffed looking up as she saw his hand. She took it.

* * *

><p>Where's that kid?! I swear." Burt said annoyed because me was hungry and Finn and Rachel were not back yet. "Have you tried calling him?" Kurt nodded smiling. "What?"<br>"Well dad, Finn took his bike so..."  
>"Wait.." Burt's eyes became wide. "What?" Kurt nodded anxiously.<br>"Dude took the bike, but he hasn't touched it in forever.." Puck added in as everyone became silent. Shelby glanced around confused.  
>"I'm sorry, but what does they mean?"<br>"Sam and Finn's bike," Amber explained. "When Sam first died, Finn swore he'd never ride it again. They had worked together in it since they were 14 and after the accident, Finn wanted dad to sell her but I didn't let him."  
>"And now it looks like Finn and the bike are ready to take on the world again." Carole ended.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel held her breath as she felt Finn speed up taking on a hill, she clung to him for dear life but didn't dare to speak, not until they came to a full stop. Then Finn hoped down and helped her. "I asked you if this was your first ride and you said no." He said charmingly taking off his helmet.<p>

"Well, I've only ridden in a Vespa before." She said taking her own heavy protection. "This wasn't anything like that.. "

"I'm glad I've exceeded your expectations." He said moving closer to her. Rachel looked up into his eyes. "What?"

"How is it that you have all of these different versions of yourself?" Finn frowned. "You can be quite the educated man with the teaching degree who is amazing with children and looks incredibly handsome in glasses." he brushed his neck slowly. "to one bad boy the next?" She reached up to kiss his lips slowly. Finn pulled her body closer. They were making out the next minute leaned against the bike until they finally had to break the kissing for air.  
>Finn reached for his back pocket to reach for his glasses, but before he was able to put them on, Rachel placed them gently on his face. "We should get back."<p>

"I've texted Kurt. They are already starting without us." Rachel looked up confused. "I wanted to bring to bring you here to show you something." Finn put the break on the bike and Rachel took his hand. "I know you have a lot of questions and I'm wiling to answer them."t they made their way into one side of the woods. Finn searched for a point on the path and walked hand in hand with Rachel util they reached a tree. He instructed her to climb , he followed. Then her eyes caught on to a small and shaky tree house on the top. "This was kind of our boys club growing up, us and Santana."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Rachel said.  
>"I always felt safe here." Finn admitted shyly. "Much like the way I feel when I'm with you." Finn opened the door for her and she looked straight ahead because the place didn't look really safe.<p>

"Finn." He hunched down to enter the place since he was so tall and placed a blanket down so they could sit, he was sort of grateful the weather wasn't as bad as if they would freeze to death.  
>She sat with him, he was sprawled open so she could fit her body against his.<p>

"Are you warm?" He asked kissing her neck. She cuddled closer.

"Finn, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, I know this isn't easy for you, I'm sorry if I pressured you." She begins to ramble.

"No, you're right, the nightmares will never stop if I don't... Just.."

"It's okay." He brushed his cheek and he leaned into her touch.

Finn took a deep breath and she felt him tense. "We've come here for Christmas break, New York is awesome when it's the holidays but we all sort of missed real homemade meals, specially when you work to support a young kid, which we all pitched in in raising." She heard pride in his voice. "Amber had Shane senior year of high-school, and a few months later Sam asked her to marry him, but between one thing or the other they never really had the chance to do it, Sam's parents were so mad, but education came first so while my mom and a bunch us helped with Shane, Amber and Sam were able to finish college." She could feel he was struggling to continue." Anyways, the day it happened, we... We had decided to go out to celebrate my sisters... Birthday, so instead to go to an old pizza place that we could have walked easily from home, we decked to go somewhere else.." He sniffed as his voice broke. "On our way there, um, we... Sam had insisted he wanted to drive because we all wanted to drink but he had to stay sober cause Amber was pregnant." He had began to shake beneath her now.

" Finn you don't have to.."

"No!" He screamed louder than intended. "I just, please Rach.." There was a moment of slumber silence. "We we had taken different cars so it was just me, Sam and Amber in one with the the others following behind. He stopped for a moment again to take his foggy glasses off. The air grew thicker. "We didn't even see it coming, one moment we were at a stop sign and the next I felt my head spin almost being ripped off my body and the desperate sound of my sister's screaming, next thing I know is there's blood everywhere, I'm trapped so I can't move to help neither of them. I began to feel dizzy and I promised myself I would not fall sleep but I was so tired Rach..." She's afraid the small structure might give in from his violent shaking, so she turned around to look at Finn. He looked so defenseless, so small, she took his hands away from his face to calm him down. Straddling him, she kissed him softly, nibbled his jaw.

"Finn, baby look at me. " he did. "I don't understand why, please help me understand. " She looked into his beautiful amber eyes, full of regret. Of pain.

He buried his face away from her gaze. "It was me, it was my fault we even went to that restaurant in the first place, if I had not made such a big deal about how boring the usual place was, Sam would be alive. .." He had no more energy left from the emotional drain. "I woke up at the hospital three days later, Amber had had the baby and I had had 3 surgery repairs on my leg which never worked the same again, I couldn't play football to pay for the education I wanted so I had to search for financial aid which I'm still paying for, and my best friend died. "

Rachel couldn't keep her eyes from watering, she wished she could take his hurt away. He stared right into her soul. She couldn't believe how much she loved this man. Suddenly the place shook as he moved to quickly search for her mouth, his face filed with tears against her own, he felt her tiny hands grip his hair while he attached his lip and tongue on her neck, earning a moan from her. Suddenly Rachel froze. She had to get him back home, they clearly weren't teenagers but he was so vulnerable and lost that this didn't feel right. Not now.

Her phone suddenly began to buzz, and almost a second later, Finn's.

"Hello?" Finn frowned at her confused. She held her breath.

"Rachel?"

She looked blankly at him. "Beth's gone. Beth's missing. "

* * *

><p><strong>Man! That's one of my longest chapters ever! I swear I didn't think the story would go in this direction but the characters sort of took over me!don't worry about Patrick and Richie, this was a necessary Finchel central chapter because we needed the truth about Sam and Finn so we could speed the story up. Patrick and Rachel will have a talk next chapter and so will she and Amber. But most importantly, where's Beth?<strong>

**Thanks for your time and reading! Please review if you can :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Looking for someone like you**

**AU. Finn has a life in New York as a teacher. He seems to be happy but somehow something is missing. When one of Blaine's old childhood friends decides to move to back into town, he doesn't come alone. And maybe this girl, Rachel Berry might be his something missing. **

**A/N: hey guys! I'm here bringing you a new chapter! I do hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review if you can :) **

**I don't own anything, just undying love for the characters. Miss you Cory! **

**Chapter 6: looking or...**

Finn's feet hit the break as Rachel begged him to stop. They should be looking for her little sister right where they came from. She's right and he knew it, and as much as he wanted to, He couldn't think about the meaning of his revelations to Rachel because Beth was missing. And they had to find her.

"I just don't know what has gotten into her, she's just such a good little girl, but lately she just.. She's been having some problems at school."

Rachel bit her lip. "What if someone took her?"

Finn tensed as he watched her pace around in front of him when they were back on the ground. " I'll call Rory, he's here visiting for the holidays, I'm sure he won't mind helping." He cupped her face in his cold hands, but Rachel turned away from him.

"I should have told my mother about Beth, but it's so hard for me sometimes Finn, she wasn't there for more than half of my life and sometimes I just feel like.. It's better them than me you know?" What a horrible thing to say, should he hate had? Of course he should.

"Rachel, everyone feels like that at one point, but none of this is your fault." He gave her a sweet peck on the lips and they got back on the bike, Finn felt Rachel shivering as the light died down and it was replaced by the dark of the night. He just prayed to find Beth soon.

* * *

><p>Her chest and throat hurt so badly from screaming and crying. She couldn't believe that she'd tried to talk to had mother, for the first one since this whole thing had started and Shelby had shot her down completely. She noticed the temperature had gone considerably down and she didn't really had anymore energy, but she had been so mad, mad at the world for making had feel less, and at her mother for not listening, but mostly she was mad at herself for not making herself be respected, she remembered how Rachel had told her school had been for her growing up, she had really a few friends and she was considered an ugly geeky girl and now she was living in New York trying to make something of Rachel Berry.<p>

She was really tired And sleepy when she heard someone calling her name.

"Beth! Oh my god! Beth!" It was Rachel. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"I'm really cold." She managed to say as she looked up at Finn who wrapped her around his jacket, thankfully it was long enough to cover her small body.

"Don't worry Beth, you'll warm up soon enough okay?" Finn said wrapping her in his arms. He had also taken off his other jersey and sweater. He was shaking violently from the thin layers of clothing he was wearing but Rachel understood what he was trying to do, he was trying to bring up her temp up because the little girl was blue from the cold. Beth felt her sisters arms on the other side of her body and cuddled closer. Finn looked up to see where they were because he wasn't sure his bike could work to reach Carole's home with an almost unconscious child.

"Finn..." He searched for Rachel's worried eyes and told her to stay with Beth. He moved to the side to get his phone out. She couldn't really make out what he was saying because the wind was blowing really hard.

"Don't worry, help's coming." Rachel nodded as she flashed him a weak smile.

Finn felt as if his legs were two bricks of ice, and he was having a really hard time to keep his breathing in check.

A truck approached from the distance and two men climbed off it quickly. Rachel recognized Finn's friend Rory.

"What happened?" He said in a thick accent taking Beth from Finn as the other man moved in search of his bike.

"We have to warm her up man, her heart rate is slowing down." Rory nodded quickly as Rachel felt herself being pulled up.

Inside Rory's truck, which would barely fit them all, his friend handed him a blanket and put the hit up.

"Emmery, will follows us home." Rory said as he turned to signalize his friend.

Everything else became a blur for Rachel from that moment on. Shelby's eyes burning with tears as Rory dragged Beth inside the house, Blaine and Kurt covering Finn up with everything they could find.

"You were trying to play boyscout weren't you?" Santana said siting next to Finn on the couch. He continued to shiver as Carole told Santana he needed to be warm up with a bath, she then mentioned something about Sam, Puck and a certain Christmas party.

"Beth is okay for now." Rory smiled warmly at Shelby. "Finn's quick thinking prevented any problem." Rory was a paramedic so he said her vitals were fine and excused himself to examine Finn.

"He needs to be taken upstairs." Just as Carole had said, Finn needed warm water to stabilize his temp. "Where's Puck?"

Just as on cue. Shane, Puck, Amber and Joey caught up in the living room.

"Rory?" Amber asked worriedly. She eyed her brother.

"Take him upstairs, if he does not stop shaking.."

"Come on dude." Puck held on Finn and he went limp as soon as he tried to stand up.

"Here, I got it." Blaine anchored Finn's body and he and Puck carried him upstairs, with Kurt following suit.

"Miss." Rory said to Shelby. "Your little girl is fine, nothing an herbal tea won't fix." Rachel laid there with Beth's body, still wrapped in Finn's clothes, she couldn't move. Rory told Carole Emmery had put the bike back in the shed and she followed his instructions to go find the key. Burt went along with her.

"Is uncle Finn going to bed okay?" Shane asked quietly.

"Sure honey." Amber said soothingly. "I think we should go upstairs and.."

"Is it okay if I stay with Beth for a while?" The young boy asked. "Just make sure uncle Finn is okay?"

His mother turned to Shelby, the older woman nodded and Shane took a seat next to Beth and Rachel, Amber whispered goodnight and took Joey upstairs, and promised she'd check on Danny, who was sleeping.

"Rachel?" Beth's faint voice whispered.

"Shhh." She kissed her forehead. "It's okay."

"Mom?" Beth searched for Shelby. "Is Finn okay?"

"He'll be fine sweetie." Shelby sat by the foot of the couch. The little girl smiled faintly. "I like him a lot." She told her sister. Rachel smiled back brushing some hair off Beth's face.

"I do too," Shelby agreed kindly. "You should go up there, Shane and I can keep an eye on Beth."

"Yeah, I bet uncle Finn is really worried about you." She was worried about him. But no one had come down so she took it as a good sign.

* * *

><p>She felt her legs getting heavier as she took the last steps up. She found Santana outside the bathroom. "He's been babbling for you." The Latina said as she walked closer. "Leprechaun said it wasn't as bad, we finally for him inside the bathtub. It isn't anything you haven't seen before." This made Rachel blush, Santana opened the door for her and she saw the three other boys wet.<p>

"He puts one hella of a fight, worse than when he's drunk." Puck said with a soft smile. "Is your sister okay?"

"She's fine, thank you Noah." Oh yeah, she's the only person who can call him that besides his mom.

"Take care of him Diva." Kurt said. He wouldn't let us undress him but there's still some things that as his brother I'm not allowed to anyway." Blaine whiskers downright in her ear something and it makes her smile.

"Finn?" There's a slide door between the tub and the rear of the bathroom. She doesn't movie until she hears the door lock behind her. "Babe?"

He's there. In his boxers and undershirt. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." She said smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. How's Beth?" His body moves a little up.

"She's okay, and apparently you're her big hero." He beams. "And mine too."

"Anyone would have done it Rach..."

"You're not anyone." She leans in to kiss him. His lips are still cold. She lingered there for a moment. He closed his eyes. "Thank you Finn."

"Anytime beautiful." He said childishly.

"Someone was being a big baby, or so I was told?" She said smiling. Finn rolled his eyes.

"You try to keep your cool with your brother and two other dudes getting you into a tub, and you're all over the place, trust me, that's something neither of us wanted, Kurt's been scarred enough.. Plus, I wanted it to be you." Finn said lowering his voice.

"I'm here now." Rachel assed. "Lets get you out of those then." He leaned to kiss her now.

"Everything okay in here?" Rory asked as he came in to check on Finn who was now in bed. Rachel was brushing his hair softly as she watched his chest rise and fall.

"Just fine." Rachel said rising up from Finn's chest. "Thank you for all your help Rory, truly." She eyed a sleeping Finn behind her.

"Hey, us Irish tend to just appear magically out of nowhere, don't we not?" Rachel laughed. "He's really lucky to have you Rachel, I had not seen him smile the way he does when he's with you, in a very long time." Rory gave her final instructions about Finn's condition and promised to come and check on him the next day, she hugged the boy and cuddled back in Finn's arms.

* * *

><p>"Couldn't sleep?" A Voice startled Rachel, she had come down to the kitchen to get a glass of water, Carole and Amber sat at the kitchen table with tea, Rachel nodded.<p>

"I'll put on some tea for you." Carole said kindly and Rachel sat.

"Is he finally sleep?" Carole asked Rachel, she nodded. "Good."

There was silence. "I take it he told you about Sam?" Amber asked.

"Yes, but it's..."

"He cold me a heartless b word more than once because he said I didn't cry enough over Sam. I did. He just doesn't know how much."

"I don't mean to prove." Rachel said kindly. "But you've done wonderfully with your boys. I'm sorry Sam isn't here to see that." Amber smiled.

"Sammy and Finn were best friends even though he was older than Finn, at first Amber just considered it annoying that Finn would follow Sam around all the time, but that was just the way it was. They took care of each other." Carole said fondly sweeping a tear away. "It was because of Sam that Finn even got to like football, he was more of the quiet kind, I really think it was a weird combination for him to love music as much. Specially drums."

"Then they had a band phase, Finn had been playing since he was little but Sam named him the drummer and he just, he was over the moon, with the big kids and all." Rachel couldn't help but smile. "And then the moment comes when your little brother finds out you're dating his friend, which was mine in the first place" they all laugh.

"After the accident though." Amber turned serious. "Something in Finn changed, he felt I think responsible."

"He still does." Rachel said quietly. Amber nodded and Rachel felt horrible.

"I know. That's why me and the boys live with him, but I think, he's just holding on too hard to the past, to what maybe he was meant to do because Sam couldn't, but somehow it just doesn't feel right anymore. Not since you came along."

Rachel felt like crying. She didn't know if it was because of the emotional drain of the day or the fact that these people trusted her enough with Finn.

"I want him to have what I do, what I did when his father passed away. Someone to hold on to." Carole said taking Rachel's hand. "Amber had her boys and I had Burt, but Finn, he is just... He's a shy little boy, even now. He needs to make sure everyone is okay before he is."

"It's a pattern you see. That's why I think he hasn't had a serious relationship, not one that made him feel like he does now. I know my brother, he's mesmerized by you Rachel and he adores you."

"I love him too." She admitted. The two other women smile. "I love him and he makes me feel like, like I can reach for the stars, and yet they are not so far away. does that make sense?"

"More than you know sweetie. More than you know."

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't handle the look on Patrick's face when she told him about what had happened.<p>

"So the boy has skeletons in his closet?" Patrick put his coffee down.

"It's not like he actually killed someone Pato." Richie scolded him. "I just can't believe that happened to him. He's just the sweetest guy. It's so sad." And Beth! What's your mom going to do?" Rachel smiled. She was grateful to having stopped Patrick's questioning about Finn's past.

"As it turns out, Finn isn't the only one who can be quite charming, Shane and Beth talked to Shelby about having her transferred after Christmas."

"Does Beth have a little crush?" Patrick asked giggly.

"I think so, yes," Rachel smiled widely. "It's so cute!"

"Not cutter than you and that man of yours moving in together!"

Rachel made a pout at Richie. "He hasn't asked me! So you two better don't say anything!" They all laughed again but Patrick grew serious again. "Rachel I love Finn, you know I do, but are you sure that you're ready to take that step with him? It seems hasty."

"Coming from the man who would stalk me into staying over." Patrick buffed.

"I'm just watching out for my girl," he said indignantly.

"I'm a big girl Patrick." Rachel said in all seriousness. "And Finn and I..." She heard her phone buzz. She smiled.

"Finn and you what?" He asked seriously.

"Isn't that your boy Rachel?" Richie asked looking out the window to find Finn next to a bike. Richie wiggled an eyebrow.

"Lets just say we're just starting to find out who we are. " she went on to kiss both of them. "Don't wait up."

"Shouldn't we follow her?" Patrick waved at Finn and Rachel from below. "Since when does she like bikes?"

Rachel bit her lip. "Hello there beautiful." He kissed her softly on the lips.

"You better warn me of this is going to become a thing Hudson, I don't think my heart can take seeing my insanely hot biker- teacher boyfriend, what are your kids going to think?" Finn smiled broadly. Oh she liked this side of him and she loved it even more because like Blaine had said. She was just about to peel off all that was Finn Hudson.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Patrick isn't sure of what to think about Finn now? Is he just looking out for Rachel? . And he and Richie seem okay right? And yay Finn is riding his bike again, yep this one of my many Finn Hudson fantasies so... I'm glad it's sort of helping him deal with loosing Sam. And I love Finn and Rory so much! <strong>

**Next up: the gang celebrates Christmas and Ambers birthday, Rachel's dads come to visit, plus Finn makes a startling discovery about Puck! And some most needed Patrick and Blaine bonding, as well as Fintana!**

**Thank you for reading and I'm going to be updating my other stories between today and Sunday, so stay tuned and thanks again for your constant support, it means the world to me :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Looking for someone like you**

**AU. Finn has a life in New York as a teacher. He's really happy but somehow something is missing. When one of Blaine's old childhood friends decides to move to back into town, he doesn't come alone. And maybe this girl, Rachel Berry might be his something missing.**

**Chapter 7: looking for the holiday spirit part 1**

She couldn't believe she convinced her dads to come and celebrate Christmas, she normally didn't. Unless it was secretly exchanging gifts with Patrick and Richie. But this year she had a new reason to actually look forward to Christmas. Finn. Santana had admitted to her that Finn was sucker for Christmas, he actually transformed from being 26 to having the mentality of a 6 year old. That was before the accident of course, he still celebrated Christmas because of the boys but it wasn't real, not without Sam. Not for Finn. But she as the feisty diva she was determined to change that.

She had seven days until Christmas. 7 days to make Finn believe in miracles and the wonderment this season brought. To make believe it was okay to be himself again. Little did she know, he had other plans to make her see the world in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Finn huddled up in his jacket as he and Shane made their way to the cemetery to visit Sam's grave.<p>

It had turned out to be their thing.

Shane was awfully quiet. "You okay kiddo?"

"I'm fine." The boy said with a smile. "I was just thinking... Maybe you should bring Rachel over, I'm sure dad would want to meet her." Finn's heart melted.

"Yeah but first I've got to let him know about her, them I'll make introductions."

"I guess that's okay." They've reached Sam. Finn knelt down to place a bouquet of flowers down. Shane put a candy bar on top. "Hey Sammy, what's up?" He was quickly cut off.

"Uncle Finn has a girlfriend But I'm sure you know that by now." Shane said covering his mouth, he clearly hadn't intended to put Finn in that position. Or maybe he had?

"Thanks for blowing it kid." Finn ruffled his hair. Shane Blushed.

"I just helped you a bit." Shane stood up hugging Finn's neck from behind. Thankfully it was at his level. He gave his nephew a light squeeze. "I'll be around." Finn sighed. He watched the little boy walk away.

"He's definitely my sister's kid." Finn sat down on the cold ground, remaining silent. He swore he could feel Sam's stare. He wanted the dirt. "So I've been seeing this girl, Rachel. She's a dancer. Wants to be on Broadway. She's awesome man, I'm pretty sure she'll make it big, I want her to, I swear when she smiles or talks about stuff like that with Kurt, who has now become her best friend. She makes it all better." He tells him about Patrick and their small group's dynamic. It's really like a small family. How's he's really happy now, but it's still hard to think having it all and not having him around to share it."And the way she sings..."

"I thought you might be here." Finn looked up to find his sister. He rubbed his hands together to warm up. "It's still my birthday you know? And you're taking all of the attention." Finn laughed. He knew that statement was meant to be for Sam. She sat next to him and wrapped her arm around his to warm up. They both turned back to watch Joey and Shane playing.

"I was just telling him about Rachel.."

"Ah. Boys talk." His sister mused. "Why do I feel like a third wheel?" Finn smiled down. "What does he think about her then?"

"Don't know yet. He won't tell me, But I'm thinking." His eyes shoot up. "Maybe he sent her my way you know, to help me?" Finn had his doubts about God, he'd always had but he never doubted Sam was always there, caring for him. For all of them.

"Finn Hudson, You're definitely a changed man." He nudged her arm.

"Shut up, it's not like I don't believe in anything, all I know for sure is he's in heaven watching over us." Finn stood taking once last glance back and kissing his sister's forehead.

"I'll see you later birthday girl."

* * *

><p>"Hey Finn, how's it going?" Patrick opened the apartment door to let him in. "Rachel isn't here, she's got an audition."<p>

"Really?" Finn frowned. "She didn't tell me about it."

Patrick's eyes widened. "Ah, I'm sure she meant to, it was a last minute thing really. You can wait for her if you want."

"Nah dude, it's fine, I'll call her later." Finn shrugged. He Didn't move though "I actually wanted a word with Richie."

"What for?"

"He asked my dad for a job at the tire shop. And he really needs some extra hands now that he's thinking about cutting off work. What we've been telling him for years."

"Really?"

"He didn't tell you?" Finn raised an eyebrow. They laughed. "I'm guessing those two like to keep stuff to themselves huh?" Both men shared a kind glance.

"Finn?" Richie's voice said behind them. "Hey man."

"Finn just came by tell you you got the job you didn't tell me about?" Richie eyed Patrick.

"I did?" Richie knew Patrick would flip out about it. Finn smiled.

"Yeah I mean, it's not really a big deal man, you're practically family."

"So you want to shift careers now?" Finn could sense the tension in Patrick's voice.

"I thought about it, what else I'm a going to do Pato, I don't want to not do anything."

"You don't want me to take care of you?"

"Patrick..." Richie walked closer to his boyfriend. "It has nothing to do with you, it's me, I feel kind up of stuck, I feel like all I do around here is mope about the fact that I don't do anything to support us."

"I didn't ask you to. I haven't.."

"It's not about that."

Finn felt really out of place. "Listen. I think you guys need to talk about this. Please tell Rachel I'll call her later."

"I'll walk you out." Richie said. Just as he was about to open the door they heard it click. Rachel looked up, all staring at her.

"Hey, what's going on?" She turned to Finn. "Is everything okay?"

"Sure.." Finn smiled. "I just came by to make sure we still on for tonight, Kurt's cooking."

"Of course, I actually made a cake." Rachel said proudly. "It's more like banana bread but still..."

"Great." Finn leaned to kiss her. He then turned to the boys. "I'll see you guys later?"

"For sure." Richie smiled. Patrick remained quiet.

Rachel looked over at her friends. "Who broke what?"

* * *

><p>"Our tree is way bigger uncle Kurt." Shane said examining the Christmas decorations Blaine and Kurt had set up.<p>

"Way big, like Uncle Finn!" Joey chipped in as they arrived over at Kurt's.

"Well as if I didn't have superiority issues with Finn already." Kurt muttered as Amber giggled.

"Ah, be nice Kurt." She said. "It's my birthday and all I want to do is get dunk and eat all of your delicious food, I don't want to be breaking up you girls over dinner." They finished setting up the table with the boy's help.

"I'm just saying. Finn gets to be the all cool uncle and who am I? Just the gay one?"

"And incredibly fashionable." Amber pinched his cheek.

"Stop! You're such a kiss ass."

"And you love me." Amber winked.

"Well hello dears." Santana came into the kitchen with Puck in tow.

"Did the bell rang?" Kurt asked. His sister shrugged.

"Hide a key." Santana said taking an olive from the table.

"What's the point of those if everyone knows where it is?"

"Stop complaining lady Hummel. We're here aren't we?"

"Regretfully." Kurt sighed.

"Uncle Kurt? Can we watch TV?" Joey asked. He was turning four the next day so they'd always celebrate the two of them together.

"Of course, just don't break anything." Again with the eye rolling.

"And you wonder why they think Finn is cooler?" Amber bantered on.

"So what does a man have to do to be noticed around here?" Puck groaned, clearly he and Santana had just got off work because they were both cranky. Santana worked with her dad at his practice as the administrator, not that she needed to, but she liked to keep herself busy as to remember she had no romance in her life whatsoever. Meanwhile Puck owned a bar. Well all of them actually did, but he was the only one there working, the others just gathered there for drinks. Free drinks.

"You have to wait util everyone gets here Noah." Amber hit his hand playfully so he wouldn't end up eating everything.

"You're such a party popper Amber Marie." Kurt flinched. She hated that. She was about to jump on him when the bell rang. "Woman! Feed me please. I work!" Amber walked away to open the door. Carole and Burt.

"Is the game on?"

"Hello to you too dad." The girl rolled her eyes as Burt disappeared into the living room. Puck was also nowhere to be found as he had stole something from the pantry and gotten away with the crime. Much to Santana's amusement.

"I hope all of you aren't eating snacks before dinner!" Amber busted the boys with a bag of Chips. Making Carole and Kurt laugh as she helped him with the final touches.

* * *

><p>"I hope we're not too late." Rachel said as she dragged Patrick and Richie inside. "We were sort of having a domestic dispute." Both of them rolled their eyes.<p>

" You're not but I do hope everything is okay?" Carole asked worriedly.

"Yes, don't worry, tonight is not about us, it's about Amber." Rachel said in a matter of facty way. "Isn't it?"

The boys nodded like little boys and limited themselves to say happy birthday to Amber. Santana who had clearly enjoyed that said. "You're full of surprises, aren't you little one?" At least she had not being distasteful with nicknames. Not that she was safe from them anyway.

Finn and Blaine arrived together moments later. And in Puck's insistence. All sat down to eat.

Dinner was really quiet. Everyone could sense the weird vibe around but none said a thing. Rachel would glance around at Finn who was helping Joey with his lasagna and wondered of what kind of father he'd one day be. He saw her staring and simply gave her his famous smile.

"I do hope you like banana bread Amber, that's my specialty." Rachel said as she and Finn cleared the table for dessert.

"I do, Finn tells me it's all kinds of amazing."

"He says that about her anyways. Bread or not." Blaine said with a smile.

"Obviously sickening.. I had not seen Frankenteen fall over a girl like this before. He must be finally growing up." Santana clapped annoyingly.

"You're just jealous." Finn kissed Santana's cheek and she pushed him away.

"Orca's slime!" She chipped making Shane and Joey laugh. Finn kissed her again.

"Does she ever get tired of calling you names?" Rachel asked Finn in the kitchen.

"Nah, she lives for it." Rachel didn't seem to happy. "It's fine babe. I'm used to it, besides, I only care when you're calling me names. " he said huskily.

"Do you now?" She moved closer and kissed him. Finn bit on her bottom lip. And they began to kiss pretty passionately.

"Hands off you two!" Amber said. "It's a G rated party!"

Rachel almost hit Finn in her shock. She was so ashamed..

"I'm..." Rachel began.

"Don't apologize. We're done anyways." Finn said shrugging.

"I certainly hope so, I don't want to catch my little brother playing in the kitchen..."

"Yes. I'm sorry Amber. We should behave." Rachel was really red which made Finn smile over how cute she looked.

"Well now that's settled, lets get some cake." Amber took Finn's hand and dragged h away.

"I certainly hope you two didn't do anything nasty in my kitchen, or I will have to murder someone." Kurt said alarmed with Patrick shooting Rachel a look. She shook her head.

"We didn't do anything!" Finn hissed. "Get over yourself Kurt, if I had done anything you wouldn't have known it anyway." Rachel hit his arm.

"Oh God! Would you two quit out already!" Puck mused. "I want cake!"

"Me too!" Joey pouted imitating Puck. They all laughed.

* * *

><p>Right after they were done with cake, Rachel felt Finn's mood change dramatically.<p>

"Baby?" She sat next to him on the couch as the others engaged on a game of cards, even the boys enjoyed playing one with Puck, the other with Amber. "What's wrong?"

Finn smiled. "Nothing, it's just been a long day."

"Are you thinking about Sam?" He nodded. "Shane told me you went to see him today. Told him about me."

"That kid, I swear he's worse than Kurt!" Rachel lifted his head.

"It's fine, I know it's important to you to have Sam present in your life." She sat on his lap and kissed his cheek.

"You're just really special to me Rach, and I.." He buried his head on the crook of her neck. " I love you."

"I love you too." She didn't hesitate. "So much, and I'm always here if you need me."

* * *

><p><strong>So I had planned to make this a super long chapter but I have to study for a test tomorrow ;).. I hope this is enough for now. We still have Puck's secret to discover and Hiram and Leroy meeting Finn and co.<strong>

**So this is a two parter. Thank you for reading and please review if you can, I love hearing from you.**


	8. Chapter 8

** Looking for someone like you**

**AU. Finn has a life in New York as a teacher. He's really happy but somehow something is missing. When one of Blaine's old childhood friends decides to move to back into town, he doesn't come alone. And maybe this girl, Rachel Berry might be his something missing. **

**I do hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for all the support! **

**I don't own Glee, just words! **

**Chapter 8: looking out for The holiday spirt part 2 **

Finn was freaking out. Rachel's fathers had canceled their cruise so they could come and meet him which only meant things were getting serious. Not they he ever sought it like that, but it was impossible for him to deny that he'd seen himself married to Rachel at some point.

Marriage was in everyone's mind it seemed. Ryder had called Finn on the 22 asking him to meet at a bar. It was late but his friend didn't seem drunk. Finn turned to see if Rachel had woken up when he'd gotten out of bed.

"Ryder, don't move, I'm coming to get you okay?"

Finn could feel his muscles tense up as he drove. Rachel's place wasn't that far from the bar so he made it there in record time.

"I'm so glad you're here Finn." Marley said worriedly. He really had not expected to find her there. She hugged him as soon as he came in contact. "I don't know what's gotten into him, we were just having a god time but he's acting out all strange, it's not like him Finn."

"I know." He held her close and spitting Ryder he took a few strides his way.

"Hudson!" Ryder sat on a stool at the bar. Finn had been clearly wrong. He still wondered how he had managed to call him before Marley did.

"Come and sit with me, let me buy you something."

Finn remained calm. "No thanks man, I have to get back home anyway, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Ryder frowned. "I..." He glanced back at Marley. "I think I screwed up big man, I totally blew it."

"What?"

"I had it all planned out, I was going to ask her.."

"You're proposing?" Suddenly Finn's eyes dared to look at Marley. Ryder bit his lip. "Dude, that's amazing! So what did you do?"

"I chickened out. And now I feel horrible." He admitted. "She didn't suspect anything or at least I hope so, and here I am, in a bar, the worse place for me to be in." Finn sighed. Ryder then managed to explain that he and Marley had come here instead, and he had not planed to give her the wrong impression which was obviously a failure.

"Why won't you want to marry her dude? She loves you."

"I don't...I don't know..." Ryder said nervously. "Can we not talk about it? My head is killing me." He dragged Ryder up to his feet and smiled.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." Finn told Marley as they walked into the cold December night, Ryder was almost passed out when they made it to Finn's car. He opened the door and placed his friend's body on the back seat while Marley sat moved to the back to. She honestly didn't seem too mad at Ryder, she mostly was worried about his behavior, Finn didn't think it was his place to ruin it for Ryder anyway, so he told her it was best for her to talk to him. He had had his share of fights with Sam and his sister growing up ac he hated taking sides.

Speaking of his sister, just as he was about the drive off, he spotted her, arriving to bar with none other than Puck, no Santana in sight.

He remained there quiet for a second until he his eyes burned by the sight of Noah Puckerman shoving tongue down his sisters throat.

"Finn?" Marley's eyes found his line of vision. "What's wrong?"

He couldn't move, just for a second his mind wouldn't function. Not the way his body did anyway. He heard Marley calling his name but he was too far gone.

He didn't even see his sister reacting to seeing him there and calling his name. His fist went straight into Puck's face, adrenaline rush or not, he made Puck stumble back.

"What the hell dude?!" Puck said.

"I could ask you the same thing..." Finn said as his mouth went dry. "How.."

"Finn... Wait. We were going to tell you but... It's a hard time for all of us so we wanted to wait.." Amber said as she helped Puck.

"Do your kids know?" Finn asked. "I can't believe both of you, clearly I'm the only still messed up enough to care about Sam, the father of your children."

"Sammy is gone Finn and I..."

"Do the boys know?" He asked again.

"No."

"Great so their mother is a slut then, like the ones Puck likes.." The moment the words left his mouth he regret it. She wouldn't take his her eyes off him as They began to fill with tears.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth Hudson?!" Puck sneered charging himself against him.

"I.."

"Just go Finn please." Amber begged. "We'll talk later I promise.."

He felt a hand reach for his arm. It was Marley. She was distraught. He had forgotten all about Ryder.

The way back to Ryder's place was hell. He didn't want Marley to ask him anything. Not that she wanted anyways. His phone kept buzzing. It was Rachel. Amber had probably called her and said he'd just punched Noah and was incredibly upset. Speaking of his hand, he was having a hard time driving as the pain of the blow began to burn.

He helped Marley put Ryder inside and she insisted to let him check his hand.

Ten minutes or so later, the bell rang.

"Why aren't you answering your phone?!" Rachel wasn't having any of his crap either. "Amber told me what happened..."

"So you couldn't figure out I didn't want to talk?" His voice was deep and frustrated. She gave him a smile. She knelt in front of him on the couch, placing a hand on his knee, the other one reaching for his face.

"My hand hurts, I'd forgotten how sharp Puck's face was." She frowned confused." I just... I can't believe they didn't tell me.."

* * *

><p>"He found out about you and Puck?" Kurt asked on the phone.<p>

"There was nothing near to kick so instead he punched Puck.." Amber said sadly as she turned to see Noah with an icepack. "So much for a normal Christmas..."

"I warned you this would happen, didn't I.." Amber sighed. "Thank goodness Marley was there..",

"What should I do now?" She asked.

"Your best bet is allowing Finn to cool down... You know how hard this is."

"It's for me too Kurt, I know he'll make this about Sam, and maybe it is, but what am I supposed to do? Stop trying to love someone because of Sam?" Kurt didn't say anything.

"Are you telling the boys?" He asked worriedly.

"No, not until after Christmas.."

"That is if we actually survive it..."

Amber smiled."he'll be mad at you too for not saying anything..."

"And who says I do know, I could deny it."

"I'd like to see you try.."

Kurt sighed. "Tell me if grinch Finn didn't steal Christmas by tomorrow.."

The next day, Rachel and Patrick made their way to the airport to pick up Rachel's dads, as her best friend, he'd been put up to speed about the situation, one he hoped wouldn't go any further.

"Sweetie!" Leroy wrapped her in a hug as soon as he saw her. "Look at you, Hiram didn't I tell you New York would suit her? You look stunning."

"Not that you don't always look stunning." Hiram kissed her cheek. "All of this for a certain boyfriend?"

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Where is he anyways? Not that I'm not happy to see you Patrick."

"Of course." He smiled as he hugged them both. "I've been second bested." Rachel pouted.

"You'll meet him soon daddy, tonight actually, we're having dinner with his parents."

"Perfect!" Hiram said. "I'm surprised we haven't met him already if you claim to be as serious." Patrick shot his friend a glance.

"Would you stop it?" She hissed.

Patrick smiled. "I'm not doing anything.."

"Shall we go?" Her daddy said clearly noticing something.

"Lets."

Patrick and Richie had decided to invite Kurt and Blaine over since Rachel was out.

"So Richie? How's work at the shop? I'd imagine is quite different from cutting hair." Kurt said making small talk.

Richie smiled. "Yeah but it's fine, I think I'm good at it because of my old job.. I'm just grateful Finn got it for me and to your dad of course."

Blaine had noticed Patrick was extremely quiet which wasn't like him at all.

"What's going on with you? Don't tell me you're nervous about Rachel's dads meeting Finn, it'll be fine." Patrick eyed him for a second.

"I'm just... No never mind."

"What?" Blaine asked laughing. "I'd imagine it would be Rachel who should be nervous about her dads meeting Finn and his parents.."

"Can we... Talk somewhere else?" Blaine frowned.

Kurt glanced over at the two of them curiously as they moved to the kitchen.

"Patrick... This isn't about Rachel is it?"

"How many serious relationships has Finn had?"

"What?"

"I'm just looking out for Rachel, Blaine."

"Not that many, but he's a good guy man, and he really cares about Rachel." He said defensively.

"That's what I'm worried about." Patrick admitted. "There's something more going on here."

Blaine ran his fingers trough his face. "Finn is a good guy Pat, trust me, he's just..."

"What if he hits her?" There he had said it. "Or..."

"Whoa... Wait... Finn would never... Where's this coming from?"

"The guy just has a lot of baggage Blaine..."

"And who doesn't? Honestly Patrick, you have plenty mommy issues to begin with..."

"So now I'm the problem?" He said a little bit too loud which made Kurt and Richie look their direction.

"Just..."Blaine said calmly. "Please Paddy I'm telling you to back off, Rachel isn't going to like this.."

* * *

><p>"So Finn," Hiram said as they ate. "Whatever happened to your hand?"<p>

"Daddy.." Rachel warned.

"I..." Finn didn't want to lie to her fathers the fist time he'd met them but...

"He was helping me set up the tree at the apartment." Finn sighed.

"I see.." Her daddy said. "So you're good with your hands?" Finn froze, glancing at Rachel nervously.

"He's always helping me out at the shop, and he has been playing drums since he was seven." Burt said kindly. If only they would let him answer.

"Tell me Finn?" Leroy asked. "What was it that made you want to be a teacher?"

Finn sighed. "I guess it was mostly the kids, I have two nephews so I always felt close to them."

"Ah yes, Rachel tells us they live with you?" Finn nodded . "That was very kind of you, taking your sister in."

"Well, I figure you'd do anything for your family right?" Nice safe Hudson.

"I'll drink to that.." Carole said raising her glass.

* * *

><p>"I think tonight went okay," Rachel said as they said in bed. "I just hope we can survive the rest of my dads visit." She curled her fingers in Finn's shirt. He smiled.<p>

"Don't worry babe, I think they like me.."

"I think they do..." She moved her body so she was on top of him. He was sure something else was in her mind.

"I talked to Amber this morning." He said. "I just wanted her to know how sorry I was for what I said." Rachel kissed his chin softly."I just feel like crap."

"You were shocked, that's understandable..." She moved down to kiss his neck as he closed his eyes.

"I still can't believe that out of all the people in the world she chose to move on with Puck..." Rachel nibbled at his neck.

"Aren't you a little bit relived is someone you know?" Finn sighed. "And he seems to be good with the boys."

"The best, sadly.." Finn admitted bitterly.

"So it's okay Finn. She's been lonely for so long... She needs someone too."

"It's just.." Finn tensed feeling her mouth biting his ear. "I'd be happier if it wasn't Puck.." He remained silent for a moment.

"Baby?"

He flipped them over suddenly making her giggle.

"I guess we're done talking.." She bit her lip as he spoke huskily. "Wanna give my hands a try?" She bit her lip. She knew she still needed him to talk but... She couldn't deny him to be trying to heal his hand... Or getting it worse to care for it.

* * *

><p>"Lets just hope things don't go to hell from here..." Kurt spoke as he helped his sister set up everything for Christmas diner. They figured it would be better to have it at the apartment for the boys sake. Amber sighed. Even though she and Finn had already talked, it didn't seem to her the conversation was over.<p>

"I just want to get all of this over with.." She admitted sadly. "I haven't even put on pounds during this last four years.." Kurt laughed. "Shut up.."

"And I thought Finn was the low self-esteem one.."

"Was... Rachel is good for him.."

"Clearly.."

"What are the two of you babbling about?" Santana said taking the plates out of the pantry. "Are we still mad at Finn?"

"San, you don't have to be mad at him, this is between the two of us." Amber said with a smile but she shushed her.

"I decide whoever I want to be mad at." She said sarcastically going to open the door. "Hello orca. Just because it's Christmas I have decided to actually talk to you today, tomorrow you might not be so lucky." She said as Finn walked in slowly. Kurt quickly put him on the task of cleaning the living room.

"Puck told me you invited him." Finn said as soon as he and Amber were alone.

"You talked to him?" She said utterly surprised. Finn shot her a look. "Oh okay, moving on, yes, his mom and Sarah are going to spend some time wit his grandma and well..."

"It's fine. As long as he stays out of my face, I'll behave.."

"Thank you?" She said sarcastically.

"I'm trying here okay? For your kids and my sanity. Plus I don't want to end up with a black eye in front of Rachel's dads." He admitted.

"Finn, I know you're trying but... I just feel like, I'm losing my baby brother and I don't like it.." Finn lowered his head.

"Maybe, but hey, we had to grow up eventually right? I had to let go of Sam and you needed to... Do whether you did to, move on.."

"Finn.."

"It's cool A, really... I just want to get trough this.."

"Me too." She looked into his eyes and all she saw was disappointment. He offered her his arms. She hugged him.

It was a start.

* * *

><p>"Hey baby." Rachel said kissing him. "Merry almost Christmas."<p>

"Merry Christmas Rach." She, Patrick and Richie made their way inside, followed closely by her dads. "'Mr and Mr. Berry, come in."

"This is a lovely place you have here Finn. Very nice." Hiram as Finn took their coats.

"Thank you sir, it's pretty modest for New York, but it's home.."

"Aunt Rachel!" Shane and Joey bolted on their direction. "You wanna help us finishing decorating cookies?" Joey asked.

"You two can come too." Shane added. "Uncle Puck isn't very good." Rachel saw Finn tense. She didn't know Puck would be there.

"Of course, in a minute guys okay? Why don't you take my dads instead? I'm sure they'd love to learn." They sent Hiram and Leroy a longing look.

"Are you like uncle Blaine and Kurt?" Shane asked.

"Are we supposed to know what that means?" Her daddy asked confused. Rachel smiled.

"Guys? Cookies?" Finn quirked up.

"Oh right, come on!" And just like that they all moved along to the kitchen, leaving them alone.

"Hello beautiful.." He leaned to kiss her.

"Hi." She brushed his chin. "How are you holding up?"

"What do you mean?" He knew exactly what.

"I know Noah being here must be a little hard for you.." Finn lowered his face.

"It's Christmas, I figured I wouldn't let them ruin it for you, it's your first..."

"Finn.."

"I'm just so glad you're here.." He touched her nose with his, pulling her closer.

"Me too, I can't believe I've waited this long for Christmas, it's all so magical and.."

"You make it magical." He said kissing her.

"You're sweet...now come on, I want to master the art of cookie making.." She grabbed his hand pulling him to the kitchen.

The rest of the evening seemed to go uneventful. Finn and Puck seem to be cordial to each other, Santana had seemed to finally not taken sides and Hiram and Leroy were actually enjoying themselves with Carole and Burt, and the boys. Rachel found herself wondering again. If maybe in years time, it would be her own children enjoying Christmas.

"You okay princess?" Noah had joined her on the couch.

"I'm fine... How are you? I mean you really seem to enjoy Christmas.."

"It's not better than hanukah but it does have his perks. Food, presents.."

"Right.." Rachel smiled.

"You have something on your mind?" Puck asked coolly.

"You have known Finn since preschool?" Puck nodded. "And now you barley look at each other, you can't just throw everything your friendship means..."

"I wasn't the one throwing punches, for one, I didn't resource to using my hands and trust me, that's a lot coming from me..." Rachel remained quiet for a moment. "But I will let the fire die down and try to talk to him. But for now I just want to not be on his way."

"Or he might hit you?" Puck nodded reaching for her cheek which he pinched.

"Kids, dinner is read! Come on!" Carole called everyone. It was good everyone spoke the language of food.

Dinner went on without a hitch. The boys proudly announced whatever toys they'd be getting in the morning. Carole asked Patrick and Blaine about growing up together and a platonic crush they both had on each other. Which Kurt and Richie seemed uncomfortable with.

"Everything was perfect Carole thank you, it was lovely to meet you." Hiram kissed both her cheeks as his husband shook Burt's hand.

"Sweetpie, don't be too late home, it's pretty stormy out there." Rachel's dad todo her as she wrapped her arm around Finn's waist.

"Of course daddy, see you tomorrow for breakfast.."

"I'd be looking forward to it." Both of her fathers said their goodbyes to Finn and the rest of the Hudson- Hummel clan.

At least that had gone well.

Not the same thing could be said half an hour later when Santana almost jumped on Patrick's throat for making a drunk and witty comment about Finn which thankfully neither of them were there to listen to.

"What happened?" Rachel asked worriedly watching Kurt and Blaine hold Santana off.

"Whatever is your broadway hair friend's problem?" The Latina asked. She could be pissed at Finn for whatever reason but no one could insult him like that in her face...

"Patrick..what.."

"I'm sorry but it's the truth Rachel. I don't think it's good for you to be with Finn." Finn eyed Patrick for a moment. He was clearly drunk, but then again. Drinks seemed to make people more honest.

"He's got a lot of baggage and it's not good for you..." Blaine tried to shush him but Patrick stumbled back.

"What the hell is your problem with me dude?" Finn said finally. "I haven't done anything other than being nice to you!"

"Finn.." Rachel said grabbing his arm.

"I think we should go.." Richie said after a few agonizing seconds. "Finn, please tell your mom and sister I'm sorry... "

Finn watched as Blaine and Kurt said they'd be driving them home. Santana waited a few moments after they left and said she be beating the sack too.

By the time Carole and Burt returned to the living room with Puck and amber in. Finn was surprised they hadn't heard the whole thing from the boy's room.

"What in the world happened?." Carole asked confused.

Well, this had been an utter disaster. Merry Christmas to all?

* * *

><p><strong>So... This was super long but it had to cover so much! I hope you did like the way I handled Patrick's insecurities regarding Finn's past and his impact on Rachel's life. Plus yeah Puck is dating Amber which Finn is not really happy about.<strong>

**Next up: Finn makes a decision regarding his relationship with Rachel. The kids find out about Puck and Rachel questions if she's really being forced to chose between Patrick's friendship or the future of her relationship with Finn. **

**Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Looking for someone like you**

**AU. Finn has a life in New York as a teacher. He's really happy but somehow something is missing. When one of Blaine's old childhood friends decides to move to back into town, he doesn't come alone. And maybe this girl, Rachel Berry might be his something missing.**

**A/N: hello lovely people! I hope you are well, I bring you the latest chapter of this story, to anyone who watches Looking, Patrick might seem a little OOC and I'm sorry about that but I think it's how he'd react because he's looking out for Rachel's sake. Anyways I hope you like this!**

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Looking to move forward.**

First day of school after Christmas break is crazy. Every kid is really excited to show off all their gifts and stuff. Finn knew this so he had given the kids half an hour to catch up with his friends before starting his class. Rachel had brought Beth along for her first day of school, he had told her and Shelby not to worry, he'd sure take care of her. Both he and Shane would keep an eye out. If you asked Finn, he'd tell you that maybe Shane had a little crush on her, well, those women had turned out hard to resist anyway.

"Hello beautiful." Finn said spotting Rachel and Beth a few minutes before the bell rang.

"Hey." Rachel smiled up at him. "I hope we're not late."

"No, you're just in time." He offered a smile. "Are you ready Beth?"

"I guess." She shrugged. "At least I know people here so it won't be as bad as any first day of school right?" Finn nodded crouching down so he could face her. "And if you feel like something is wrong, you come find me and I'll help you okay?" Finn touched her chin softly. Beth lowered her face for a moment and then nodded.

"I'm going in now." She told her sister bracing herself to her books and lunch box.

Rachel faced her sister. "Okay sweetie... Finn is driving you home later,remember?" Another nod. "I'll see you at diner, I love you."

"Sure, I do too bye Rachel." Beth entered the place quirkily. Shane spotted her quickly. Finn and Rachel watched the scene from afar.

"There we go." Finn said shoving his hands on his pockets." I think she'll be fine."

"Thank you so much for doing this Finn, I know how hard is to feel like you fit, I don't ever want Beth to go trough what I went trough." He leaned closer and kissed her sweetly.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay, she's just as though as you.."

They remained looking at each other for a moment, distance closed between them, but Finn knew his boundaries in school grounds and his curious students would never let him off why he was getting kissed by his girlfriend.

"I should go." Rachel said. "I got another audition today." Finn smirked. He was glad she was getting somewhere in regards of her work, she had recently taken his part time job at the bar, just so she could pay the bills. Not that she really needed to because she mostly stayed over at his place. Ever since Christmas, she and Patrick had not being as close, and it killed him really, but he didn't want to make it even worse for her if he tried to sooth things up.

"You'll do great babe, let me know how it went. I'll see you tonight." She nodded and stood straight so she could kiss him. Finn rolled his eyes at the sound of his children making a fuss about it. He didn't even care thoug,he really liked his girl and if he could kiss her every minute of the day, he would.

* * *

><p>"All I'm saying is." Blaine said as he and Patrick ate lunch with Richie at the shop. "It's been three weeks and this being civil with Rachel is stupid. She's your best friend."<p>

Patrick sipped his soda. "If she wants to apologize to me, I'm not stoping her." Richie rolled his eyes.

"You kind of were the one who was really rude to Finn, Pato."

"So you're taking sides now?" He snapped.

"No one is dude." Blaine said calmly. "But I speak from experience, I know Finn, and I know this might sound selfish but, Finn was in a pretty bad shape before Rachel, I'm not going to lie about that. But he's a really good person and whatever picture you have of him on your head isn't right."

"I'll be the judge of that." Patrick said. "I just want to make sure this is both ways Blaine, Rachel's had her good share of heartbreak. She doesn't need more of it."

"Again. I know, she's my friend too, but so is Finn, he's my family and..."

"They make each other Pato, isn't that enough?" Richie kissed his cheek.

"Sometimes."

"Would you just talk to her?" Blaine pleaded. "You owe her that much."

* * *

><p>"Hey American Jewish princess." Puck smiled. "How did the audition go?"<p>

"It went great!" Rachel said moving behind the bar with him, he was cleaning up today. He'd be opening later that afternoon. "I have a really good feeling about this one."

"Good, I'm sure you'll get it." He assured her. "What's the role for?"

"Funny girl. It's a revival. It's been my dream role since I was little." She said grimly. "We shall see."

Puck stared at her for a moment. The two of them had seem to have gotten closer in the last month Rachel had been working there. She knew Finn was a bit weary of Puck's relationship with Amber, mainly because they had not told the boys yet, not that they could keep it hidden for much longer, anyways, Puck had not been shy to Rachel about who he had been in school. A ladies man for sure, but not now, Puck had committed himself to making it work, because he didn't have the luxury to blow it with a woman who was, his friend and mother of two small children.

"Noah?"

"Can I ask you something? Off the record? Which means you can't tell anyone, not even Finn." Rachel nodded.

"I've been looking up places to leave." She frowned. Mostly houses. I mean I can't really not picture myself not having a big yard growing up so.."

"Are you.."

"I want to ask Amber to move in with me." He seemed shy and worried about his confession "Santana and I are going to check our a house today."'

"Noah. That's amazing!" She said jumping up to hug him.

"Yeah, it's pretty neat but... I figure we'd have to tell the kids first, I hope I don't screw up."

"You'll do fine.

* * *

><p>This wasn't fine. Amber knew it. She sat her boys down, taking Puck's hand she told them that she had been seeing him. Joey asked her if he was her boyfriend. He was.<p>

"Listen kids." Puck said softly. She'd never seeing him so serious. "I will never try to replace your dad, he'll always be very special to everyone and he was my best friend, I'd never do anything to hurt him or you, but I really care about your mom."

Joey was in Puck's lap in a second. He was already close to him anyway. And too young to understand what this really meant. He'd never met Sam.

"Shane?"

"I just need a minute." He said in a Finn Hudson kind of way. He stood up and went straight to his room. Slamming the door. Amber winced.

"So, that went better than expected." Puck said relieved. He leaned to kiss her cheek.

"Uncle Puck?" Joey said looking up.

"Yes buddy?"

"Is my daddy happy now that you'll be my new daddy because mommy isn't sad anymore?" Puck smiled glancing at the sky.

"What do you think?" The boy nodded.

"Then he is happy buddy, I do hope so."

* * *

><p>Finn walked up to Rachel's apartment. He was taking her out on a Broadway date. He'd managed to score to tickets to the latest Wicked revival show.<p>

"Hey man." Richie opened he door. "Come in, she's almost ready."

"Thanks." He moved on to seat on the couch. "So, how's everything going? Dad told me you are a hard worker."

Richie smiled shyly. "Well, you have to make a Living so, yeah and he's so nice to me, I'm eternally grateful."

"I take it you're staying here until further notice then?"

"That's the plan."

Finn had to remind himself how to breath when Rachel came out wearing a beautiful black dress.

"You look handsome." She said smiling.

"And you look..." He swallowed. "Amazing. Stunning."

"Well, thank you baby." Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him. "Shall we?"

"Lets go." Richie smiled sweetly and exchanged a few glances with Rachel before the two lovebirds made it to Finn's truck. Something had taken over him for a moment because he took a pause to admire his girl. He swooned her around and pressed her against the truck's door to kiss her senseless.

"Finn..,"

"Yes?" He asked hoarsely.

"I.."

"I love you." He said releasing her lips and brushing her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you too." She said softly. "We're going to be late.."

"Right.."

"But maybe.."

"What?" His eyes behind the glasses looked at her adoringly.

"Just One more kiss... For the road." She pulled his tie so she had control of him as she captured his lips.

* * *

><p>"How did they take it?" Santana asked Amber. She, Kurt and Blaine were at the bar while Puck worked a late shift.<p>

"Really well considering.." She smiled.

"And Shane?"

"He wasn't happy, he drummed his senses out for a couple hours." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Just like Frankenteen."

"Yeah but it's a good thing he didn't inherit Finn's constant need to kick stuff over when he's upset." Kurt sipped on his drink.

"If there's one thing he'll be kicking over is puck's butt when he finds out you're moving out.." In the midst of everything, she had actually agreed to move in with Noah which scared her the hell out. Mostly because of Finn.

"At least Finn won't have to kick you guys out every time he wants to invite Rachel over for a sleepover.." Blaine said. "I think I'd be good for her to move in with him anyway."

"First off, thank you for that mental image, and secondly. "You really think he's ready for that?"

"Most importantly.. Is she? I've lived with Finnocence. It ain't pretty." Santana gagged playfully.

"Is there something we don't know?"

* * *

><p>Patrick was watching TV when Rachel returned from her date with Finn. "Hey."<p>

"Hi." She said taking off her shoes and siting on the couch. "Where's Richie?"

"Beat..." Patrick said taking a bite of the Mac and cheese he was eating. "He worked a double shift."

"Oh." Rachel said. Things between her and Patrick were still a little tense.

"How was the show?" Rachel's body langue changed. It was More than amazing. She told him she'd be the one standing up there one day.

"And I'll be there front row, cheering you on." Patrick said softly.

"Thank you Paddy, I know you will.." They remained quiet for a moment and she cuddled closer to his body.

"Any news from the Funny Girl people?"

"Not yet." She bit her lip.

"You'll be fine, I have a good feeling about this one."

"You sound like Finn." Patrick tensed.

"Well, you should listen to us both then." She stared up at him for a minute. "We should talk."

"We should." She agreed moving so she was facing him again.

"I'm sorry, about the way I acted at Christmas, I was a real ass."

"What I don't get is, he hasn't done anything to you. I mean yeah he's got problems but we're working trough them Patrick, and honestly... Who doesn't have a past?"

"I know, believe me, I mean I can't even be in the same room as my mom without making excuses but... I just don't want anything had to happen to you, you're my person Rachel."

She bit her lip. "I love you, you know I do, you're my best friend... But I feel like all I do is having to chose between you and Finn and I can't do that anymore Patrick, because he's turning out to be my person too."

* * *

><p>He didn't know how to feel, he had a hard time coming to terms to having Puck being the one Amber had picked to move on and now he's having to deal with Puck telling him he's bought a house, for them to live in. He's happy about seeing Amber so excited. Joey and Shane seem okay too, I mean they get to have their own room in the new place. Plus Puck had the basement soundproof for Shane's drumming. Win- win for everyone, right?<p>

"Finn?" Rachel's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?" She touched his cheek softly as she hold him close. He looked up for a minute and then back at her.

"I want you to move in with me." Her eyes widened. "I want us to take that next step together Rach..."

"Are you serious?" She looked up at his eyes.,he nodded.

"Amber and the kids are getting out anyway... No more sleepovers.. It's for real." They remained quiet for a moment.

"Okay." She said softly. "Okay." She didn't have time to react next as his lips captured hers. "I love you."

"I love you too babe. What do you say we christen our new bed?" She giggled as he pined her down.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys! So everyone is getting serious. Next up: big news impact everyone's lives. What will happen? Plus Santana reunites with an old flame.<strong>

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

** Looking for someone like you**

**AU. Finn has a life in New York as a teacher. He's really happy but somehow something is missing. When one of Blaine's old childhood friends decides to move to back into town, he doesn't come alone. And maybe this girl, Rachel Berry might be his something missing. **

**A/N: hello lovely people! I hope you are well, I bring you the latest chapter of this story, to anyone who watches Looking, Patrick might seem a little OOC and I'm sorry about that but I think it's how he'd react because he's looking out for Rachel's sake. Anyways I hope you like this! **

**I own nothing. Enjoy! **

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! I've been watching Grey's Anatomy a lot so some of the scenes might seem a bit... Grey's style. Lol. Okay so I hope you like it! And please share your thoughts with me. **

**Chapter 10: Looking for a plus one.**

"I hate moving.." Santana gushed collapsing on the couch next to Finn. They had just finished with the last ride to Puck's new place.

"This calls for a beer." Finn patted her leg. He moved to the fridge. "No beers. Want pudding?"

Santana shot him a killing look. "You made me help move your sister out and you don't offer me beer? Do you even know me?" Finn took two puddings out and a set of spoons and handed one to her. She hesitated for a moment. "You owe me a beer Christopher." Finn winced. She almost never called him by his second name unless she was really pissed.

"Fine, I'll take you out and pay everything myself." They bumped spoons and laid back for a moment.

"Somewhere expensive."

"Deal."

Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and Patrick had gone out to bring some food since takeout didn't work late hours

"I'm just saying..." Blaine said as he opened the door."you're nervous as hell because Richie went back home."

"Not home, Mexico, where his homophobic father lives." Patrick said annoyed.

"He's not such thing, he respects Richie and his decision, he's just not as accepting as other people." Rachel remarked.

"Whatever, that's why he and my mom get along so well, sadly."

Finn and Santana sat there listening to their argument. "What's got nerdy brains all worked up?" Santana asked.

"Richie isn't back yet." Kurt said.

"Oh, you missing your boy toy?" She walked to pinch his cheek.

"No, I'm concerned about his family, they are not, well..."

"He's overreacting." Blaine laughed putting the food on the counter.

"Give me, I'm starving!" Santana snatched the bag. "Yes, welcome cholesterol!"

"You're disgusting." Kurt smirked as she cuddled back on the couch with her burger.

They all sat to eat without saying much, hunger did things to people. Suddenly Patrick's phone buzzed.

"Oh Baku is calling!" Santana reached for the phone before he could answer it.

"Give it back!" He shirked.

"Or what?"

"Santana, have pity, he's probably getting phone lucky tonight." Blaine winked. She tossed him the phone and he disappeared into the room.

Finn was quiet. "Everything okay?" Kurt asked.

"Uh sure,I'm just going thinking about Shane and Joey."

"Wanna call them?" Blaine asked. Rachel smiled.

"It is their first night in the new house." Rachel said brushing Finn's cheek.

So they called them. On speaker. And Shane said it was really cool to have his own room and place to rehearse. Joey was just happy he got to bring all of his toys with him.

"They seem okay." Rachel said happily.

"Yes, Finn on the other hand is crushed. Don't worry brother, one day your life will be as hectic as when you had them here." He shot Rachel a smile.

"Don't make him make promises Kurt, he might chicken out, or little miss Diva for that matter. I mean Frankenteen's offsprings will be giants." Rachel almost choke on her vegan burger.

"Babe, you okay?" Finn asked soothing her back.

"I'm fine." She said with a smile.

"Need to be somewhere?" Kurt asked Santana as she had been receiving random texts.

"I..."

"Are you sexting someone while we eat?" Blaine shivered.

"And there goes my appetite." Kurt muses, throwing his burger away.

"No!" She said. "Unlike brows hair. I do have principles."

"So then what is it?"

"Brittany." Finn's eyes went wide. "She's in town and she wants to meet for drinks."

"Get out!" Finn mused. Rachel shot him a confused look. "What?!"

"Are you going?"

"More importantly. What are you wearing?"

"Who's Brittany?" Rachel asked quite confused.

"She's Santana's might have been." Kurt said.

"Yeah she and San swore they'd get married and have a bunch of cats tougher." Finn laughed and she threw a napkin at him. "But then she got into MIT after school and we, well we had not heard from her in a while actually."

"Not that we were expecting to," Kurt smiled. "So what are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know. I mean it's her and I'm me, what if she..."

"You might jump on her bones the moment you see her." Blaine smiled. She nodded.

"We should all go then." Rachel said after a moment."For moral support."

"Right, we should." Finn added. "So we can keep an eye on you."

When Patrick came back into the room, he looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

"He didn't just break up with you, did he?" Rachel asked worriedly. Her friend shook his head.

"What's wrong then?"

"He asked me to join him in Mexico." Rachel's eyes went wide. "I can't do Mexico, I mean it's me and... "

"Did you say yes?" Patrick nodded. Oh boy.

* * *

><p>With Patrick and Richie gone, Rachel and Finn settled in a routine rather quickly once she officially moved in.<p>

"Good morning." She was woken up by Finn's lips in hers.

"Good morning to you." She giggled.

"You've got that Audition today at eleven right?" Finn asked as they broke the kiss.

"Yes, it's near the school so I can catch up with you for lunch." She pecked his lips, moving her body on top of him.

"Sounds good babe." Finn said kissing her neck. "Or...We could just stay in bed and.."

"We can't, I have to get ready to meet Blaine at the theater."

"Good thing he's a producer huh?" Finn whisked.

"He said he needed my help and it's the least I could do since he's putting a good word for me with the Funny Girl people."

"I still can't believe you haven't heard back, it's been two months."

"Castings can be long and rather nasty but, I would have heard it by now if something else had changed."

* * *

><p>"I was wondering where you were.." Blaine said with a wink. "I'm guessing you're still in the enjoying moving in horny phase." Rachel blushed. He didn't need to know What they had done in the shower.<p>

"What's up?" She said siting beside him by the edge of the stage.

"Just imagine when it's you up here.."

"I know!"

"Just remember the mortals when you win your first Tony." He said.

"You might get one as well mister big shot producer." She nudged his arm playfully.

They remained silent for a second. "So, apparently. Patrick's having fun in margarita land." Blaine's hand moved to his phone showing her a picture of the two lover birds.

"I smell wedding, took them long enough if you ask me." Blaine swung his legs a few times.

"What about you?" You've dated Kurt for seven years."

"True, but he's not ready for that yet, I'm just waiting for the right time to ask him."

"At least Patrick is off my back with the Finn issues; as long as Richie keeps him happy, he can leave my man alone." Blaine laughed.

"He was just looking out for you." Blaine said. "Uncalled but still, he felt like he needed to prove a point."

"Sadly he did." Rachel said.

"Nightmares?" She nodded.

"They not as bad as before but..."

"The man was in a coma for 3 days and lost her best friend Rachel..."

"Yes!" She groaned laying back on the hardwood floor. " I get it! I really do! But he won't talk to me, I know he wants to, I know it but he's afraid I'm going to think less of Him or something." Blaine turned around so he was facing her.

"Here's the deal diva, Finn is like an onion, you've got to Peel it off him, he keeps everything bottled up and then, before you you know it, your chair will be broken." They laugh. And Blaine knows if there's one person to help Finn is Rachel.

* * *

><p>"So don't forget to read up to page 56 guys and I'll see you Monday.." Finn began packing his bag.<p>

"Hey uncle Finn." Shane said cooly.

"Hey bud, what's up?" He gave him a tender smile. "Ready to go?"

"Well, Puck's picking me up, he's driving us to my grandpas for the weekend."

"Oh, so everything is okay I take it?" The kid shrugged. "Puck's really stepping up huh?"

"I guess... He makes mom happy so that's okay." Finn and Shane moved to sit the edge of the desk. "But..."tears threaten Shane's eyes. Finn soothes his back. "Joey's calling him dad now."

Ouch. That hurt. Finn didn't know what to say. "I..."

"Dad isn't mad about it right?"

Finn sighed. "No, Shane, I don't think he is. I mean he never met Joey so the only parent he knows is Puck, I think it's..."

"You were like a dad to us too." Uh, yeah kind of.

* * *

><p>"Babe, are you okay?" Rachel asked as they got ready for couples night at the bar, they had promised to help Santana with Brittany.<p>

"Sure." He said putting on a black long sleeved shirt which he rolled up. Rachel wore a black dress. "I'm just thinking about the test I'll be giving the kids Monday, everyone is pretty terrified."

"Ah yes." Rachel smiled. "Beth hopes she does good, I think she's trying to impress you."

"Nah, she'll be fine. I'm just happy she's doing better."

"Mom said she had fiends over the other day..."

"That's good." He turned around to kiss her lips softly.

Rachel brushed his cheek. "Are all set? I'd hate it to be the excuse for Santana to get pissed."

"Almost, you just have to zip me up." He did as he was told with an extra kiss on the neck.

"I wish we didn't have to go out..." He said huskily.

"We did, you promised Santana and... It's karaoke night so I want to sing with you." Finn smiled into her skin.

"I suck" he said sweetly kissing her again.

"No, you don't." She reached out for his glasses and put them on. "And I want to sing with my incredibly sexy boyfriend."

* * *

><p>"About time!" Santana snapped. "Not even because you own the place!"<p>

"Is Brittany here yet?" Finn asked with a smile leaning on the bar.

"No! And I'm freaking out, what if she is standing me up?"

"I'm sure she's not San, just relax." Finn moved behind Santana hugging her.

"Get off! You're making me more nervous!" Finn raised his hands and moved back to Rachel's side. They shared a look.

"She'll be fine." Rachel whispered kissing his cheek.

"I hope so."

Given the fact that Finn was tall, he could see beyond the line of vision than the others.

He saw her, her smile shy at first but wide when he saw her. "Goof face!"

"Hey Brit." Finn wrapped his arms around her. "Look at you! Looking all fancy without that Cheerleader uniform!"

"And look at you! Who's this?" She suddenly spotted Rachel.

"Rachel Berry, nice to meet you." She shook hands with the small brunette.

"You're pretty." Brittany said.

"Ah thanks." Rachel with a smile.

"Would you stop flirting with the hobbit, she doesn't play our way." Santana's voice caught the woman's attention. Brittany's smile got wider as Santana wrapped in a hug.

"She seems..."

"Overexcited? Sweet? Yeah, that's Brit."

"So... How long have you two been.."

"A while. Rachel and I just moved in together."

"Ah, serious. Nice. I like her." Brittany smiled at Rachel.

"I like you too." Rachel added siping on her drink.

"Yes. That's amazing we all love each other, beautiful." Santana said sarcastically. "Can we talk about something else than these two shaking up?"

"I've got a better idea, why don't me and Rachel go so you two, can..."

"Oh no! You are not getting off singing with me!" Rachel nudged.

"We can sing another time babe, I have another idea.." He said huskily.

"Eww, you're disgusting...get out before I puke."

"Later San, Brit great to see you again."

"Right gigiantor, Rachel we have to talk some more, the Broadway thing sounds pretty cool."

"Thank you. Of course, I'll love to talk some more."

"Get out here already, you're sickening!"

* * *

><p>She was late. Rachel Berry was never late. She had a super power know whether or not she had had her period.<p>

"Rachel, are you okay in there?" Came Finn's voice. "What's wrong?"

The door didn't open for a few moments. "Rachel?"

She had to take all the strength she had in her body to open the door, look him in the eye and be open to be possibility of being pregnant.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So predictable, I know but this is a lot for Finn to take on for so many reasons for all he has had to deal with. So Will she be pregnant? And how will this affect Finn? Stay tuned for more! See what I did there? Double meaning...<strong>

**Thank you for reading! And** **please review if you can :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Looking for someone like you**

**AU. Finn has a life in New York as a teacher. He seems happy but somehow something is missing. When one of Blaine's old childhood friends decides to move to back into town, he doesn't come alone. And maybe this girl, Rachel Berry might be his something missing.**

**A/N: hello everyone! I'm sorry for the lack of update but I had a lot of stuff going on with school, not that you're really interested in that, anyways this is more of a filler chapter than anything else, I'm sorry about that but I feel like it's necessary. Thank you so much for reading and I do hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own Glee, just words.**

**Chapter 11: looking for one or the other.**

She was late. Rachel Berry was never late. She had a super power know whether or not she had had her period.

"Rachel, are you okay in there?" Came Finn's voice. "What's wrong?"

The door didn't open for a few moments. "Rachel?"

She had to take all the strength she had in her body to open the door, look him in the eye and be open to be possibility of being pregnant.

* * *

><p>"You didn't tell him?" Blaine asked. Rachel waved her head.<p>

"I just told him I might be getting stomach flu.."

"Rachel, I love you. You know I do but my brother isn't dumb... He knows something is up." Kurt said.

"Has he talked to you?" She asked.

"No. And I won't tell because Its not my place to do so but... Have you made sure?"

"I was actually, hoping you... Would you be with me while I take the test?" Kurt and Blaine shared a look. "I totally understand..."

"What about Finn? Don't you want to do this with him?"

"I... I got a call for Funny Girl. They want me to go in so they can access my performance once more..."

"Oh my God!" Blaine almost fell off the chair. "Rachel that is..."

"Blaine focus!" His boyfriend scolded him. "This is why she's not telling him." He turned to Rachel. "Isn't it?"

She nodded.

"I don't want to make any decisions until I have made sure this is something I'm actually considering.."

"Broadway or baby..."

"Exactly." She said grimly.

* * *

><p>"Funny seeing you here on a Monday." Puck said with a smile cleaning the bar.<p>

"I do own the place Puck." Finn smirked smugly.

"You mean we, right?"

"Right." Finn sighed.

"One beer coming right up." Finn looked down at his phone. No sign from Rachel all day. "So the kids had half day or..."

"Yeah, I thought I'd be better off here than listening to Marley going on and on over the wedding planing." Puck frowned.

"Lynn manned up." Finn nodded. "Well that's awesome, I mean marriage isn't for everyone but, I'm happy for him."

"He asked me to be his best man." Finn said. "I just always thought I'd be Sam's first you know?"

"Yes." There was pain in Noah's voice. "And I thought I'd be a mess raising for the rest of my life and now, all I want to do is go home at the end of the day and do math homework. Me! Math. Life's funny, cruel but funny."

Finn sighed. "Are you okay dude?"

"Rachel is been weird for two days now." Finn let out. "She hasn't said anything to you has she?"

"No, not really. Maybe she's having those days you know, girls are all bipolar during that time." Finn nodded. It's not like he can really talk to Noah about this anymore. There are still not there even though he's made a commitment to try and make this weird dynamic work. "I'll let you know if something is up." Puck said.

"Nah, you're probably right, she's just off with weird vibes, that's all." He gulped down his last bit of beer. "I better go, got a bunch of exams to grade. Thanks for the beer man."

"Anytime, it's your place anyway." Puck said with a smile. "Hey Finn?" He turned around. "Almost like old times huh?"

"Almost."

* * *

><p>"And she thinks she's pregnant?" Santana whisked.<p>

"Yes! She made us buy practically every pregnancy test known to man." Kurt hushed. "But you can't tell her we told you."

"Yes, you have to pretend you don't know..." Blaine said. "Which you won't do because you're Santana."

"Oh please I am not the devil, I will keep your secret from Frankenteen."

The door of the apartment opened to reveal Rachel's small frame. Her eyes focused on Santana.

"Before you say anything. I knew this two were keeping something from me so I had to persuade them with my fist. And secondly. I've dealt with unplanned pregnancy before... Twice. So shall we get over this already?"

* * *

><p>When Finn got home the lights were already off but he could listen to the sound of the TV coming from the bedroom. "Rachel?" He found her wrapped on the bed with one of his jerseys. It looked as if she had been crying. He leaned in close to kiss her forehead softly.<p>

"You're home." She said quietly.

"I went to check on the boys and Amber insisted I stayed over for dinner. I tried calling you but your phone was off."

"Yeah, I was... I wasn't feeling..." She incorporated herself. Finn frowned.

"Rachel... What's wrong. Whatever it is... We'll deal with it, just talk to me."

"I might be pregnant." Finn pulled back a bit. She began to fight the tears again as she saw him smile a bit, clearly he was processing her words.

"What do you mean you might be?" He asked confused. She sniffed.

"I mean I took all these pregnancy tests and... They were some positive and some other weren't..."

Finn searched for her face. "I took equally amount of positives and negatives.."

Finn swallowed. "But.."

"I have one left, to untie it if you will." Finn's face transformed. He ran his hand trough his hair."I hid it from Santana because I wanted to take it with you." She bit her lip nervously.

"Okay... So lets do it, right now..." His voice was anxious.

"Finn... Before we do this..." She said losing her voice. Finn was freaking out now.

"What? What's wrong?" He brushed her face with his finger."Rachel It's going to be okay..."

"I got a call back from Funny Girl. They want me to play Fanny." And with that she broke down in his arms. And he held her,

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so cliffhanger! And it was short! I'm sorry but drama ensures next! Will the test be positive and what's really going on trough Finn's mind? Is he really ready for this or is there more to it. And Patrick and Richie return with news! What did you think of it? Please review if you can and thank you for reading!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Looking for someone like you**

**AU. Finn has a life in New York as a teacher. He's really happy but somehow something is missing. When one of Blaine's old childhood friends decides to move to back into town, he doesn't come alone. And maybe this girl, Rachel Berry might be his something missing.**

**A/N: hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! I'm still insecure about where to take this or I in fact make Rachel pregnant, this isn't really more about her career like the usual Rachel, she's more down to earth and less take guns in this story but that doesn't mean she's not ambitious, only this is more about Finn and how he will deal with the possibility of his life changing forever, all going back to losing Sam and direction on his life after the accident.**

**Sorry for the rambling! On to the story! I do hope you enjoy it!**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 12: Looking for the bright light.**

Those had to have been the longest 3 minutes of his life. He stared at Rachel a few times and she offered him a reassuring smile.

"So... What happens if, are we really doing this, or I mean what about the play?" He'd began to ramble which he tended to when he was anxious.

"Why don't we cross that bridge when we get to it?" Finn nodded. His phone buzzed. Time was up.

"Rachel.."

"Can you look?" She asked shyly glaring over at the stick on the sink. "I can't look.."

"Rachel, wait I just want you to know that whatever happens, I love you.."

"I love you too Finn." She leaned to kiss his lips. "Now look, It's killing me.."

"You knocked her up!" Amber snarled as soon as Finn opened the door to the apartment. "You did? Oh my god!"

"What do you want Amber?"

"Santana and Kurt can't keep a secret, you know that , I was going to find out sooner or later." Finn let his sister in. "Where's Rachel?"

"Sleeping.." Finn said calmly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm still your sister Finn, I thought we were passed this.. I'm happy for you, this is a good thing.." Finn ran his fingers trough his short hair. "Or not.."

"We have a doctors appointment to be sure." Finn said collapsing on the couch. Amber sighed and joined him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked sincerely. Finn gave her a weak smile.

"I am... I don't know, I feel like I'm going to be sick, is that wrong?"

"It's okay, it wasn't planned but you and Rachel are old enough, it's not the same as when you're 17 Finn. You're ready."

Finn didn't move. "What if maybe I don't want to be ready for it to happen yet?" Amber's face fell. "I love Rachel, I really do but... This is... She's got her first callback today, It's her time to shine and what do I do? I knock her up. Yeah that's awesome.." The bitterness in his voice told Amber this was more to him than just being mentally ready for a child. She knew her brother and the last thing he wanted was to fail somehow, to mess up someone's else's life.

"Finn.."

They heard Rachel's weak voice coming from the bathroom as she called for him.

"I can't do this right now, okay? I know you want to help but.."

"You need to keep her hydrated, try ginger ale, it worked for me."

"Yeah I know.." Finn said with a smile.

"I'm just a phone call away if you need me baby brother, don't forget it."

* * *

><p>And with that she left. Finn sprung to Rachel's side to find her sitting on the tub fighting the urge to throw up.<p>

"Who was that.." She asksx weakly.

"My sister, she wanted to make sure we were okay." Finn sat beside her, taking off his glasses tiredly. "Are we?"

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"I mean, do you really want this Rach? Because it just happened at the worst timing possible.." She was utterly surprised by the sadness in his voice, he was a teacher, one who worked with little kids and he'd raised Joey and Shane, why was he so out of it?

"Baby, listen to me.." She took his hand in hers and landed it on her belly. "We don't know anything for sure just yet okay?" Finn nodded. "And I don't know about it either, It's unexpected and yes it came in a moment where we are in a bit of a predicament.."

"You think?"

"But I love you and nothing would make me happier than having your child. You are already amazing with the boys and Beth..."

"I just.." She silenced him with a kiss.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill him!" Blaine's subtly had not worked, he was sure Rachel would have wanted to tell him about the pregnancy herself but, well it had slipped.<p>

"Pato, calm down... I'm sure there's an explanation.."

"I'm not going to let him give me one!" He bellowed.

"Pat.." Blaine said calmly. "It's not like you have been completely honest with Rachel either..."

"I didn't get myself knocked up by some mental.."

"Hey! That's my brother!" Kurt chipped in. "Yes, he's got baggage and yes he's trying to work trough it, lets not go pointing fingers here."

* * *

><p>"So..." The doctor gave them a slight smile. She could see both of them were extremely nervous. "First baby?"<p>

"Yes." Rachel giggled. "Is it that noticeable?"

"It is, but don't worry, it's not my first time with kids like you.."

"You can't be too much older than us?" Rachel said.

"You'd be surprised." She said winking. "Alright, shall we get started?" Rachel's hand was linked with Finn's as he sat next to her.

It took the doctor a while to actually look at them after that. Finn remembered haring the baby's heartbeat as soon as the doctor had the monitor out. "Doc, is everything okay?" Rachel glanced over at Finn worriedly.

"I... I can't find a heartbeat.." Finn was sure that wasn't really directly to them as more to the doctor. to herself.

"Does that mean I am not pregnant?" Rachel's small voice sent shivers down his spine. And for one he wished he'd been happy about the baby instead of being so insecure. "What does it mean?"

**Don't hate me guys! I'm building up the story because I didn't want her to just be pregnant and that's that. So please hang in the! We're almost there!**

**Next up: did they find a heartbeat? And what about Patrick and Richie? Stay tuned! Thank you for reading and Please review if you can :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Looking for someone like you**

**AU. Finn has a life in New York as a teacher. He's really happy but somehow something is missing. When one of Blaine's old childhood friends decides to move to back into town, he doesn't come alone. And maybe this girl, Rachel Berry might be his something missing.**

**A/N: hello everyone! It's been a while but school has kept me super busy as I'm almost done with the semester! I do hope this doesn't disappoint even though its a bit short! Next one will be longer!**

**I own nothing! Happy birthday Cory, we really miss you and love you.**

**Chapter 13: looking for right time to say it out loud. **

"I... I can't find a heartbeat.." Finn was sure that wasn't really directly to them as more to the doctor. to herself.

"Does that mean I am not pregnant?" Rachel's small voice sent shivers down his spine. And for one he wished he'd been happy about the baby instead of being so insecure. "What does it mean?"

Rachel looked up to search for Finn's eyes. He held to her hand for dear life.

* * *

><p>"So when are you telling Rachel what happened in LA?" Blaine asked as he and the boys had lunch over at the apartment."you know she won't be happy pat, you've been friends forever and she's the last to know."<p>

"Exactly." He said siping his tea. "And no one is telling her but me, I don't want her to have an excuse to murder either of you."

"You'll have to tell her eventually." Kurt said forcefully.

* * *

><p>"Come on boys! We're going to be late to uncle Kurt's for dinner!" Amber called out as she picked up the last few toys left on the living room floor. She'd never thought they'd be someone messier than Finn. Clearly she was wrong.<p>

"Are you sure you want to go over there tonight?" Puck asked.

"Yes, Finn and Rachel might have big news and I want to be supportive, even though he and me aren't in the best terms." Noah rolled his eyes. "do this for me?"

"Fine." He smiled shyly. "For all times sake."

"Thank you." She rewarded him with a sweet peck, "now boys!"

"Mama bear isn't happy." He teased. "And now good old quiet papa bear is going to find out what's going on.." Puck dragged his feet up the stairs. Making his girlfriend smile at how she'd managed to somehow turn Noah Puckerman into a man with a woman's propose.

* * *

><p>"What now Frankenteen?" Santana's voice was annoyed but concerned as Finn had ringed her too many times. "How did the doctor's go?" Silence. "Finn?"<p>

"Can you come and meet me?" His vice winded out. "Please San, I... I don't have Puck or Sammy anymore.."

"Finn... Puckerman is still around but if the two of you stopped acting like schoolgirls..."

"Santana, please don't make me beg..."

"Where are you?" She asked, mentally rolling her eyes.

"The cemetery."

* * *

><p>"Thank goodness you called I was...Amber.." Blaine said utterly surprised. "Puck.."<p>

"You don't seem happy to see us dude." Puck shoved a bottle of wine into his hand.

"Hey uncle Blaine!"

"Hey guys. No of Course I am happy to see you, how is the new house?"

"Big." Amber said sweetly. "And too messy. Kurt isn't wiling to come and clean because he only did that for Finn's sake."

"Oh you're full of, lies sis, I would if you dared to invite me."

"I would but... Well, we've been busy.." Kurt eyes were disgusted. It had been bad enough to live under the same roof as his romantically active brother and sister and having to have nailed a boyfriend at college.

"Kids, why don't we fire up uncle Blaine's wii?"

"I'll beat you this time for sure!" Shane said dropping everything at the sound of video games, Puck and Joey following suit.

"So.." Kurt said as they made their way to the kitchen. He handed her a glass of wine. "Have you heard from Finn?"

"No, why would I? I thought he'd tell you first." Kurt sighed lowering his face. " I haven't, but I did receive a rather alarming text from Santana saying that Finn was at the cemetery." Amber stared at her brother for a moment. Finn either went there to cry his eyes out or to... "Do you think something happened...to Rachel?"

"I've called her but it goes straight to voice mail."

A knock on the door made them both jump.

"I can't do this.." Patrick said running his fingers trough his hair nervously. "I.."

"Pato..."

"This is all your fault." He told his boyfriend. Richie laughed. "Shut up.."

"What's going on?" Amber asked. Then she saw it... "Oh my god! When.."

"Last week.." Richie said shyly. "We went to visit my cousin in Los Angeles and.."

"Oh so this is what you're all jumpy about... You got married and Rachel doesn't know!" Patrick went pale. "That's amazing guys! Congrats!"

"Shh... Well I mean thank you but..."

"I keep telling him she'll be really happy for us but somehow he doesn't believe me..."

"She'll kill me! I know she's small and all but she'll murder me in my sleep if she has to!"

"Speaking of Rachel, have you heard from her today?" Kurt asked.

"No, she'd told me she'd be going to a doctors appointment... To check the baby. She doesn't even know me and Richie are back, we wanted to surprise her..." Amber and kurt remained quiet. "Is something wrong?"

* * *

><p>"You know you look super creepy just sitting here, right?" Santana took a seat next to Finn. "Where's Berry?"<p>

"I always thought something was wrong with me.." Finn said grimly. "My dad died right after I was born and Burt had a heart attack the day I was drafted for college football."

"Finn..."

"And then that stupid accident happened because of me..."

"Would you stop?" Santana said. "You didn't cause any of that... Shitty stuff happens all the time..."

"Yeah. To me..."

"Okay lurch..."

"And then I met Rachel and, I seemed to have found myself again... She made me feel normal, like I didn't have to deal with all of whatever goes inside my head alone. Like these Demons and this part of me that's whatever I hate most. She's managed to love too." He turned around to face her. His crooked half trademark smile showing. He scrambled his pocket for a second to pull something out. "Maybe my luck is about to change." He sniffed as he handed the small piece of paper to Santana. It was a sonogram.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So yeah Rachel is pregnant and Patrick and Richie are married! Yay! This doesn't mean it will be all kittens and roses for Finchel or anyone from now on but it means we've reached the next level of the story...<strong>

**So everyone has a lot to say to one another and a wedding might be on the horizon, plus, Rachel receives and unexpected offer and Finn an equally unexpected visitor.**

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! Review if you can, it puts a smile to my face**. :)


	14. Chapter 14

** Looking for someone like you**

**AU. Finn has a life in New York as a teacher. He's really happy but somehow something is missing. When one of Blaine's old childhood friends decides to move to back into town, he doesn't come alone. And maybe this girl, Rachel Berry might be his something missing. **

**A/N: hello peeps! I've been a bit out of touch the last couple days but I'm back! I'm so glad you're still enjoying the story! It's so much fun to write a bit of a different side of Finn and Rachel. I do hope you like this one and I must thank you for all your amazing reviews! We've reached 100! I also wanted to let you know I began witting the sequel to "my best intentions loving you." If you were also reading it! **

**I own nothing, just my love for fictional characters! Happy birthday Glee! **

**Chapter 14: looking for that something missing. **

"Do I look okay?" Rachel asked Finn as she plastered her dress down once more. They were going over to have dinner at Amber's and coming clean with the baby and whatever they wanted to do in the forthcoming months. She was extremely nervous.

"Babe, you look beautiful as always." Finn said standing behind her, pulling away a strand of hair to kiss the side of her shoulder. "It's not the first time you've met everyone."

"I just... I'm carrying your baby and..."

"Exactly, my family already adores you and now we are making our own.." Rachel closed her eyes as he kissed her shoulder once more. Her hormones had been all over the place these past weeks. So much that she smacked Patrick as soon as she had laid eyes on her for not being present at his wedding. "Finn..."

"What?" He asked huskily. "What's wrong?"

"We're going to be late, that's a horrible first step.."

"So... Don't tell me you want me to stop..."

"I..." She'd lost all coherent thought. "Just don't mess up with my clothes or my hair mister..." She said as he turned her around to kiss her. He moved to his knees so he was almost at her height, she saw him with a playful smile as he touched her belly softly. "I love you Rach." She took a hold of his short set of hair and ran her fingers trough it.

"I..." She gasped. "I do too...but seriously Finn, we are going to be so late.."

Finn's phone buzzed hysterically. Santana was calling him. They were supposed to be picking her up.

"Darn it San.." Finn breathed out. "Fine.. Lets go."

* * *

><p>"What did you two do? Have a quickie?" Santana barged into the back seat. She knew Finn better than most. "So she's reached that point where she's horny all the time?" Rachel blushed. "Lets see if you can keep up with the little pixie, Lurch, you might be too old."<p>

"Santana!" Finn pleaded.

"What? She knows how I am, and I am just stating the facts, I do remember Amber and Sam sneaking after football..."

"Can we not talk about my sisters sex life? Or my girlfriend's?"

"If you insist... So have you told your dads this one knocked you up?" Santana asked Rachel. She waved her head. "So they won't be happy about you not going to be a big star, and playing house?"

"I can still be on Broadway's lights someday, but my life with Finn comes first..." Yes, she'd passed on the funny girl role, she'd be too pregnant by opening night, also, telling her director scared her a bit, not that she was easily spoked. Not before getting pregnant anyway, she thought the man would have the wrong impression of her but he had, unlike her expectations he'd offered her a job as a dance teacher, at first Finn was a bit worried of how she'd feel having to teach the girl replacing her but she insisted this was a good experience as well.

"If you say so little lady, you want me there when you tell them?"

"No, thank you. I think I'll be fine, they are coming next Sunday and I would like Finn and me to tell them."

"You sure he won't need a body guard?" She teased which caused Rachel to relax a bit.

* * *

><p>"Sweetie, let me look at you!" Carole said hugging Rachel as soon as she walked trough the door. "Even though I am stil not old enough to be a grandma, I am so happy for you and Finn, this will be so good for both of you." Rachel let herself be wrapped in a hug.<p>

"Thank you Carole, I think it will be good as well, specially for Finn, he's so excited and anxious about it but I have no doubt he'll be an amazing father." She looked over at her boyfriend who was siting with Shelby and the kids.

"So are you guys excited about Ryder's wedding?" Carole asked as they all ate In silence.

"Better be, this might be one of the last times Rachel wil be able to fit in a good dress." Kurt said. Someone might have kicked him over the table because he gasped.

"Don't listen to him." Amber smiled. "He just mad because he didn't get married first."

Blaine almost chocked on his drink. "See you made hair gel hair nervous.." Santana mocked.

"Everyone is getting married before Kurt... Poor baby..."

"Both of you, are pure evil..."

"No one is saying you and Blaine won't get married at some point son." Burt said.

"Yes, but Finn has to do it first, he already did everything backwards.." Amber said.

"Gee, I wonder where he got that idea from?" Kurt said.

"Enough of this." Carole said. "You're acting like children, we've all made out peace with whoever or whatever happened..."

"Mom, Why didn't you and dad get married?" Shane asked. It was an honest question. "Are you going to marry Puck?"

She and Noah shared a glance. "Someday sweetie. Not right now, today is about uncle Finn..."

"Are you going to marry Rachel, uncle Finn?"

"Yes, at some point.." Finn said rasping. "If she'll have me." Finn kissed her cheek softly.

"Grownups are too complicated... " Shane sighed. Beth, Danny and Joey mushed. "Why don't you all get married already? What if something happens, like what happened to my dad? And someone dies" Everyone became quiet. Rachel turned to look over at Finn. He had dropped his fork.

"I think we should go." Rachel said quietly. "It was all really lovely but Im a bit too tired..."

"Uncle Finn?" Shane asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Rachel, you're right, the first few months are pretty exhausting." Amber said. "Puck, why don't you take the kids upstairs..."

"Sure, come on kiddos, Lets go.."

Shane wanted to say he was sorry but Amber insisted on calling him later.

"You sure you're okay staying Santana? I really just want to take Finn home."

"No problem, Puck will drive me later." She said as they both turned to see Carole talking to her son. "This is a about what the doctor said, isn't it?" Rachel frowned. "He told me."

"Yes, I think he's just a bit too anxious."

"Death hasn't been an easy topic for him since what happened to Sam, he almost did too, you know died and that scares him. When you have an experience like that, it changes you."

Rachel nodded slowly. "I'll take care of him Santana."

"For some reason, I believe you will."

* * *

><p>"Finn?" She rested her head against the bathroom door. "Are you okay in there?" The music coming from the inside didn't allow her to listen to him. She knew what he was listening to, it was a duet he and Sam had recorded back in school.<p>

"I'm coming in, okay?" He was inside the tub, his legs against his chest. He looked at her and clicked the off button. Silence filed the room. "Hey."

"Hi." She sat by the side of the tub.

"Are you okay?" Why was he asking her that. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's fine. You didn't do anything.." She scooted closer so she stroke his face.

"I... I just froze. I... I don't know what came over me."

"Finn..."

"You sure you want to have a kid with me? I am kind of a mess."

"You're not a mess." He smiled softly. She moved closer and reached out for his hand under the water. "And if you are, then you are my mess and I love you and this baby. I don't make any promises that what happened to Sam won't happen to me or anyone else you love, but baby you have to open yourself to the chance to let good things come your way. You were my good thing, let me be yours, I want to help you."

"You already are Rach, and I love you for it. But... I just don't think I could lose you or our baby." She broke contact with him and began to undress. Her small bump making itself known for the first time, he noticed.

"I'm not going anywhere Finn." She joined him inside, moving so she was resting her body against his. Finn closed his eyes at the contact, his arms instantly protecting her. She moved her head up so she could look into his amber eyes. "Feel better?"

He nodded. His his lips finding hers. "You need to know something Finn. I Came to New York to pursue a dream, and it doesn't matter if that doesn't happen right away. Life's too short to live yourself in search of something less greater than love, one for me I thought meant to be on Stage." She took his hands and threw them around her body, resting them on her belly. "And it turns out there's a greater love for me than Broadway. And it's you, and whatever comes next. You are capable of great love, one that shines above all the loss." There was a long silence.

"Rach?"

"Hmm..."

"Do you really think I'll be a good dad?"

"What do you think?"

"That I can't wait to meet this little person and love him or her as much as I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww so... Poor Finn! He's still struggling! So next chapter... Finchel heads out of town for a wedding and The gang encounters an old friend, who might not be as friendly. <strong>

**I do hope you liked it! We'll find out more about whatever Finn told Santana about the baby next chapter! Thank you for reading and jumping into the wagon of Finn and Rachel with me once more. And the 100 reviews! Yay! Keep reviewing please! ;) **


	15. Chapter 15

** Looking for someone like you**

**AU. Finn has a life in New York as a teacher. He's really happy but somehow something is missing. When one of Blaine's old childhood friends decides to move ****back into town, he doesn't come alone. And maybe this girl, Rachel Berry might be his something missing.**

**A/N: Hello guys! Thank you so much for all the support on this story! I love writing it and I love to hear from you! I wasnt able to update this week because I'm finishing off the semester but I wanted to update this chapter because I been cooking it up for a while.. so Enjoy! Lots of Finchel and back story for Finn before the accident **

**I don't own anything! **

**Chapter 15: Looking for a dance partner.**

Rachel couldn't help but smile as she looked over at the altar to see her incredibly handsome boyfriend and father of her child serving as Best Man for Ryder. Although she had been with Finn a little over a a year she had not earned the right to be something as special for Marley, but that was okay because her friend was radiant as she stood there, her mom actually giving her away since she didn't have a dad to count on. Rachel caught Finn looking over at her and she smiledshyly which he responded eagerly.

After the ceremony which was beautiful and simple. Finn went searching for his girlfriend. "Hi." He said wrapping his arms around her body, tracing small circles on her belly. "Guess who?"

"I wouldn't recommend you kidnapping me, you see, I have a very strong and valiant boyfriend..." Rachel said playfully as he covered her eyes.

"Really?" Finn said huskily. "A girl like you? Without a wedding band?"

"Tell that to Finn, he seems to think I can have his child without us being married."

"I might have to have a serious talk with that guy." Finn kissed her behind her ear which made Rachel close her eyes. He spun her around and was met by his lips. He offered her a hand as they sat down.

"How's Ryder feeling?" Rachel asked as they glanced back to the main table.

"He's pretty happy, although I think he'll be happier tonight." Finn whispered playfully only to have her slapping his arm.

"It's all you guys think about isn't it?" She pouted.

"And girls don't?" He insisted. She bit her lip for a moment."you might want to think about that for a while Rach."

"Excuse me everyone!" Ryder called from his table. "As a tradition, my best man is supposed to give an awesome speech about how my life is going to be so..."

"Right, right Ryder, lets not get ahead of ourselves buddy, I'm just a mortal guy who even though it's a teacher I am not so good with my words, instead I thought it would be best to shake things a bit." Finn winked over at Rachel and headed over to the stage to borrow a mic. Ryder frowned at his friend.

Finn loosened his tie a bit as the music began playing.

* * *

><p>"So this is nice huh?" Kurt laid back on his chair at the cafeteria. He was on a massive date with Patrick, Richie, Santana and Brittany. Oh yeah she had decided to stick around.<p>

"Says you, I'm supposed to be on my honeymoon." Richie grinned. "And no offense but I can't do much with all of you around..."

"Oh please, don't let us stop you from ravish kid face here." Santana said making Blaine and Brittany giggle. "By all means."

"You could be arrested though." Brit said in all seriousness.

"And then there wouldn't be much a honeymoon to go to." Patrick said kissing Richie quickly. "We'll go soon baby I promise okay? I just have a bunch of work to do."

"I know, but how come Rachel gets to go out of town and we don't... I still don't get why you guys didn't get and invitation for the wedding." Kurt and Blaine looked at each other.

"It's complicated, we are not the only friends my brother has, sadly, because that's really pathetic." Kurt laughed.

"Ryder looked after Finn in college and he did the same. Sam wasn't around to do so." Richie raised an eyebrow. Hadn't Sam died when they were in College? Blaine smiled softly. "Sam didn't go to college, not the conventional way anyway, he took some classes online because he wanted to be there and take care of Shane so that Amber could go and have the actual experience. Finn stayed at his dorm with Ryder almost all the time so he wasn't glued to Sam all the time."

"Oh." Richie sighed. "Did Sam actually go then?"

"He was supposed to for a while, but he really wasn't the type of guy to not take care of his family, we all pitched in, on what we could but he figured he'd do it when Amber graduated."

"And he never got the chance." Richie muttered.

"No. But Amber did finish school and she got a rally good job to support her kid. So I guess Sam ultimately gave her that, you know?" Richie smiled.

Patrick smiled too, he wasn't as religious as Richie so death and tragedy made him anxious.

"Lookie, lookie here." A voice said behind Kurt. "If it isn't the gay quartet." The hairs on Kurt's neck raised up.

"Azimio." Kurt said calmly. "I see you haven't changed."

"And neither have you Hummel, the only thing I don't see around is your dork of a bodyguard." Kurt shot him a glance.

"Finn isn't here. If you should know. He has an actual life."

"Not as good as mine." The other guy said quickly.

"What brings you here? Decompressing muffin?" Santana said examining azimio closely.

"Ah yes, the exotic Latin princess, I see you still play for the other team, I guess not even I could change your mind huh?"

"Who's this jerk?" Patrick whispered to Blaine. He tensed up when the other man snapped his head at him. Richie leaned forward.

"You were actually the reason I made up my mind." Santana spat.

"Really? I thought it was Hudson's fault" Santana glared. "Where is he? Still working as a teacher? Too bad he couldn't play football anymore. Or Sam for that matter, I really liked Sam."

Kurt took a deep breath. "Not everyone can make it to the big leagues huh?"

"What's your problem man?" Richie shot. "You should show a little more respect."

"Richie..."

"Oh, spicy... I like the new guy." He smiled grimly. "It was a disgusting pleasure to see you again, give my regards to Hudson when just see him..." And with that he walked away to leave.

"What the hell was that?" Patrick asked.

"Long story..." Kurt sipped on his tea. "He was in school with us, then he and Finn got into this rivalry about who might make it good in football. Azimio got drafted after high school and Finn didn't. Then in college,,the roles were reversed, Finn did big and he didn't."

"Until the accident." Patrick concluded.

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>"Are you having a good time babe?" Finn asked Rachel as they watched Ryder and Marley dance.<p>

"Yes I am." She said pecking his lips. "Are you?"

"Yep. I'm just happy to be here with you." Finn smiled. "Do you wanna dance? I know I suck but..."

"I would love to." He took her hand leading her to the dance floor. Thankfully it was a slow song so he just held on to her and moved along. They remained quiet for a moment, whispering was other things until Finn felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Mind if I steal your guy for just a sec?" Marley asked Rachel.

"By all means. He's yours, I'll go sit for a minute, my feet are killing me." She kissed Finn's cheek and moved over to the table.

"Quite the party you've got here Mrs. Lynn." Finn said as they began to dance.

"Oh god, it sounds so weird!" She giggled.

"It does, kids might get confused at school." They laughed for a moment.

"So when are you... You know? Since you are having a kid with her." Finn frowned. "Rachel and I had a little talk.."

"You did huh?" Marley nodded. "I hope you didn't scare her off." Finn said playfully.

"I'm sure she loves you too much for me to intimidate her." Finn smiled. "But seriously Finn, I'm so happy you're having a baby, you out of all people deserve it. That's one lucky kid."

"Thanks." He beamed at her as the song ended. Marley let go of him. "And I do hope you and Ryder have all the happiness in the world."

"Dude!" Ryder pulled Finn to the side. "I can't believe you remembered the first song we did together! It was an awesome toast!" He pulled on Finn's jacket after planting a kiss on Marley's lips.

"No problem." Finn beamed. He had not been completely sure about his song choice but Juke Box Hero was quite the song anyway. Suddenly Finn had an idea. He moved to whisper something in his friend's ear. Ryder grinned widely.

"What's all that about?" Marley asked. The boys shrugged. Ryder joined his new wife while Finn returned to Rachel's side.

"What's going on Finn?"

"I don't know what you mean." He said playfully. Then the DJ arrived to hand Finn a mic again.

He kissed Rachel's lips passionately. He ran up to the stage Above the dance floor. "Listen up people! I realize my toast wasn't the best one out there, but in case I didn't do a good job and everyone hated it. I did have a back up plan. See I recently found out I'm having a kid." The crowd cheered. And Finn stole a quick glance at Rachel.

"So I decided to celebrate that too." Ryder said. "Even though it's my wedding."

"I do hope you turn out to be as good as me at my wedding dude." Finn said playfully sipping on his drink.

"Oh well careful Rachel, he might be proposing!" Ryder bantered on. Marley had gone to join Rachel's side as the boys continued.

"You think they're dunk?" Marley whispered to Rachel.

"Maybe a little." She giggled.

"So Ryder!" Finn smiled. "Shall we do this?"

"Take it away Hudson!" The boys jumped off stage and into the crowd as the music began to play.

**_Ryder: _**

**_When I was a younger man_**

**_When I was a silly boy_**

**_Finn: _**

**_I didn't need a thing_**

**_I was strong as anything_**

**_I viewed solitude as a joy_**

**_Ryder: _**

**_But since I met you I'm distraught_**

**_You wandered in and now I'm caught_**

**_Finn: _**

**_I never thought I would see_**

**_Someone so truly good_**

**_Someone who's so everything I'm not_**

**_Ryder and Finn: _**

**_I want to spend my life with you_**

**_Don't want to live all alone_**

**_I can't conceive of the years left to me_**

**_Without you in our home_**

**_Finn: _**

**_But what if what if what if what_**

**_If it's not perfect then it's not_**

**_Ryder: _**

**_But every care I take_**

**_Nothing I won't forsake_**

**_To dwell beside what you've got_**

**_Ryder And Finn: _**

**_Every time I think about you_**

**_I think I can't live without you_**

**_I tell you something I am nothing without you_**

**_Finn: _**

**_I want to spend my life with you_**

**_Ryder: _**

**_Don't want to live all alone_**

**_I can't conceive of the years left to me_**

**_Without you in our home_**

**_Ryder and Finn: _**

**_I want to spend my life with you_**

**_Ryder and Finn: _**

**_Don't want to live all alone_**

**_I can't conceive of the years left to me_**

**_Ryder:_**

**_Without you in our home_**

**_Finn: _**

**_Without you in our home_**

By the time the song ended both of them were kissing the girls and the crowd was cheering.

Rachel noticed Finn having the biggest smile on his face as they got off the high from singing.

"I love you." He mouthed moving to kiss her again.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Sorry it took me way too long but I had not had the time. Next chapter Finchel will want to find out what they're having and another face from the past visits but now it's Rachel's past which we don't know a lot about. Song used was "life with you" by Celtic Thunder.<strong>

**Thanks for reding and supporting** **the story! Please review if you can :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Looking for someone like you**

**AU. Finn has a life in New York as a teacher. He's really happy but somehow something is missing. When one of Blaine's old childhood friends decides to move to back into town, he doesn't come alone. And maybe this girl, Rachel Berry might be his something missing.**

**A/N: hello guys! I bring you a brand new chapter to this story! I hope you like it!**

**I don't own neither of the shows I'm writing about. Just words.**

**Chapter 16: looking for a glimpse of whatever it's real.**

The extremely white pale walls made him a bit too nervous. He sat there holding Rachel's hand as they waited for the doctor.

"Finn,Are you okay?" Rachel asked as she looked at him.

"Umm, yeah, I'm just excited."

"So much you feel like you're going to pass out?" She asked kindly. Finn rubbed the back of his neck.

"I just don't really like hospitals." He admitted shyly. "They bring some scary stuff back for me."

"I know." She ran her hand on his. "But today is a good day to be here." She kissed his cheek softy, lingering her finger on it longer to help him relax.

"I'm sorry for the delay guys, a lot of people seem to be wanting to have babies right now." The doctor said kindly. "Rachel how are you feeling?"

"Morning sickness is gone thank goodness." She said. "Other than that I'm just tired."

"Good, all of those are good signs of the baby growing as we expect him or her to, just don't forget to take your vitamins."

"Of course doctor."

"And Finn?" The man known as Sean McGuire was a friend of Burt and Carole, whose son had gone to school with Finn and Kurt. "How are you feeling? I seem to remember you being here with your sister every time but now I can't believe it's you having a baby, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good doc thanks. Excited" The man smiled brightly and then asked Rachel to get ready for the ultrasound. Finn had come with her every time for the past three months, it was hard to believe it had already been that long.

"Just so we are clear, you two want to know the sex, right?" Finn and Rachel glanced at each other with a smile. As they watched the ultrasound unfold in front of them, so clearly. Finn felt tears threatening to leave his eyes.

"What have we here? Congratulations... It's a..."

* * *

><p>"Just look at what I got Finn and Rachel!" Kurt said as soon as Amber opened the door. He shoved two small bags in her face.<p>

"Choke threat?" She joked.

"No, you big party pooper! The most adorable outfit ever!" He took out an extremely adorable naval blue outfit for a boy and a small pink dress for a girl. "Aren't they just, perfect?"

"Gee Kurt, I wish you would have had money when I had my kids." Amber sighed examining both outfits.

"I give your children clothes, good ones if I might say and they don't appreciate them." Her brother huffed.

"Kids hate clothes, that's just how it works."

"Yes well, this one will appreciate them, specially if it's a girl... Are you and Puck still making a bet?"

"We are. You want in?"

"I... I don't really think I should..." Kurt said annoyed. "How are the numbers coming?"

"Most of us are thinking about a boy. Patrick is sure it will be a girl."

"Patrick is a smart man, he knows what he's doing.."

"Whatever you say Kurt."

* * *

><p>"I just want to say I am thrilled to be hosting this karaoke night, for the first time ever!" Rachel said excitedly. "She had been with Finn a little over a year and this was the first time she really felt like she was part of the group.<p>

"Too bad you can't drink little diva, it would be fun to see you drunk, not hormonal." Santana smirked and Finn rolled his eyes.

"Just because she holds her liqueur better than you right?" Finn smirked.

"You better watch your mouth Lurch, I know where you live." Santana snarled. "I would jump on your bones right now, but I don't think I could handle, hobbit here getting mad at me when she's drunk with hormones."

"Is it weird I think Santana likes Rachel even more than Finn now?" Blaine whispered to Kurt making him giggle.

"So who wants to sing with me?" Rachel asked. "It can't be Finn."

"Hey! Why not?"

"Because, I'm too Horny and you'll distract me... I want to be a good host!" She whined. Making Patrick say something about college and a bottle of Jose Cuervo.

"I'll sing with you," Richie said with a bright smile. "My accent somehow comes out more when I do it, but Pato likes it,"

"I'm sure he does!" Santana whistled as she gave Brittany a quick look.

Just as Richie and Rachel got a hold of the mics, the bell rang.

"Don't answer it! Don't do it!" Kurt giggled. Finn rolled his eyes and moved to the door.

"Pizza's here!" Amber said. "Puck go get it!"

"What? No! I'm having fun watching Rachel wanting to eye fuck Finn."

"Noah!" Both Amber and Rachel hissed.

"Hold on to your pants, I'll go get it." Finn said rolling his eyes.

"Umm... Hi, is Rachel Berry here?"

"Mercedes?" Richie's voice said behind Finn.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought I had the wrong address!"

"What's taking so long, I'm so hungry!" Patrick said. His face transformed when he saw the girl at the door.

"What in the world are you doing here?!" Patrick moved to hug Mercedes. "It's been forever girl!"

"Yes, I know. Tour is been crazy and I didn't have a breath until now, I'm in New York for a while."

"How much is a while?"

"Don't know actually... It's been hard, I just needed to see some familiar faces." She finally turned to Finn. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude, you're Finn, aren't you? Rachel's told me a bit About you."

"Funny, she's never mentioned you." Finn said.

"Of course she didn't, she's too busy getting to know all of you! How are you so tall?" She laughed.

"Direct and somehow funky, most be a California thing." Finn said to Richie.

"You think?"

"What's the hold up?" Rachel had now joined the others at the door.

"Mercedes?"

"In the flesh Berry!" She then noted her friend's baby bump. "What in the world have you been up to?"

"It's a long story actually..."

* * *

><p>"This all happened in over a year?" Mercedes asked as she and Rachel sat far away from the others. "That's moving fast girl, are you sure?"<p>

Rachel smiled. "I know it's been fast but Finn I just, we've connected in a way I've never had with anyone." Mercedes frowned. "What?"

"Nothing, I just... New York has changed you and not in the way I thought it would. What about the big lights and Broadway? You and me had big plans Berry."

"Yes we did." She admitted shyly. "But sooner rather than later plans change and life does too."

"I'll say, you'll be a mom and have a kid. That's a lot coming from the little diva I used to know. He didn't force you into keeping it, did he?"

"Mercedes! You don't know Finn and no, he'd never ask me to, we love each other! You sound like Patrick!"

"Sorry Rachel but I think you're moving too fast with this, you promised yourself you wouldn't do that ever again."

"What's that mean?" Rachel frowned.

"Brody Weston."

"What about Brody?"

"You were engaged to the guy Rachel! You were going to get married! That's not taking it slow and now you're having a baby!"

"You were getting married?" A voice said behind them.

"Finn. Yes! But that was a lifetime ago!" She turned her face to see the hurt in his eyes. "I was a kid, I didn't know what I wanted."

"And you do now?" He asked confused.

"Of course I do! I want to be with you and raise our baby together! That's what I want, Brody is my past and I want you to be my future. I want a family in my future." He smiled, brushing her cheek with his thumb but quickly turned around. She nothing but a sense of betrayal in his eyes.

**So yikes! I don't like Brody much so I was not sure whether to bring him in, but since he was Rachel's other relationship and since Jesse isn't available, I just thought the story needed drama again! What did you think? Is Finn mad? And what about more about Rachel's past? Plus Finn's birthday is coming up!**

**A little over a year has passed since story started. Sorry if I didn't make that clear but there's a reason behind it! I didn't know I was going to take this in this direction but Mercedes sort of took over for me!**

**Please review if you can and thank you for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Looking for someone like you**

**AU. Finn has a life in New York as a teacher. He's really happy but somehow something is missing. When one of Blaine's old childhood friends decides to move to back into town, he doesn't come alone. And maybe this girl, Rachel Berry might be his something missing.**

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back with a new chapter ! Sorry for the lack of update! I thought I'd have more time to write during summer but work has been sort of crazy! I do hope you like this one!**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 17: looking for what's been missing.**

"Finn?" Rachel tried to make him come out of the room. "Please open the door, we have to talk about this."

Nothing.

"What I don't get is... How in the world were you engaged?" Kurt asked. He, Santana and the boys had gathered around the living room. Mercedes looked petrified. "Isn't that something you should have mention to my brother?"

"I didn't... I never thought its would be necessary." Amber and Kurt shared a look.

"Just give him time Rachel. He'll eventually open the door, it's just one of his tantrums." His sister said calmly. "I'll call you later okay? I think we better go, Puck has to close off the bar."

"Okay." Rachel hugged Amber closely. "Thank you."

"You did it good now hobbit." Santana spat as she closed the main door behind Puck. "I told you he's fragile. And you go And pull on this crap." Rachel huffed.

"Amber just said... I didn't mean..."

"Amber and Finn are not in a good place but I do believe this not to be one of Finn's fits, Santana is right." Kurt added. Patrick and Richie looked at each other awkwardly.

"I think... I'll talk to him." Blaine offered with a kind smile. Rachel was in the verge of tears as Blaine opened the bedroom's room slightly.

"I don't want to talk Blaine." Finn was with his back to the door, siting on the bed.

"How did you know I wasn't Rachel?" His brother in law smiled.

"I'm a teacher, I have a good ear, plus you drag your feet l." Blaine sat next to Finn.

"So...

"I heard what Amber said." Finn said. "She still thinks of me as 16."

"Well, you want to prove her wrong? Why are you hiding in here instead of facing Rachel?"

"She lied. How could she not tell me, I don't know that she was too be married another guy?"

"Finn... We all have secrets."

"Did you know? About this Brody guy?"

"I did, he was in high school with Patrick and Rachel."

"And you, didn't tell me because..."

"It wasn't my place to tell you Finn, it was her past, she had to tell you once she was ready." Finn let out a sharp breath.

"She could have told me before we had the baby." There was bitterness in his voice.

"And what would you have done?" Finn stood up from the bed and began pacing. "It wouldn't have been different..."

"Yes, it would! I told her everything about Sam! I Opened up to her and she, I don't know, she didn't think it was important enough to tell me about her being..."

"And, you told her about the pills?" Finn froze. "You haven't.."

Have you..."

"Like I said, not my place to say." Blaine said sadly. "You two just really need to... Figure things out before it gets more complicated! You're about to have a child."

* * *

><p>"It's a boy" Rachel told Patrick quietly. "We are having a son, and now Finn hates me!"<p>

"He does not hate you..." Patrick soothed her back. "And, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you Paddy." Rachel felt Patrick's hand on her face cleaning her face.

"Now all you have to do is talk to Finn so you can celebrate the fact that there will be more testosterone around..." Rachel laughed. "And our odds are off as I lost an important amount of money..."

"You didn't..."

"I did." Patrick said shyly. "Sorry, I'm a girl with man habits!" She nudged him playfully on the side.

"Rachel.." Blaine said softly. "Can you come here a sec?"

Patrick squeezed her arm slightly. Rachel took a deep breath.

"Finn?" Her voice was shy.

"Hey." Finn was clearly emotional beat up. He faced her slowly on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She smiled at him. "Finn, I... I'm sorry about Brody. I never meant for you to find out this way..." Her eyes were glistening. "I'm so sorry."

"I love you Rachel, I love you more than I could ever thought possible, you pulled me out of the darkness I had been holding on to for so long, but there's one thing I don't understand, why didn't you tell me about this Brody guy? after I opened up myself to you in a way I had not done since the accident. Since Sam."

"I just... I wanted to protect you, from whatever that version of me was the one to be with Brody. I wanted to change for you. For our life together. I was a child when Brody and I were dating...he and I had similar goals. We wanted to come to New York and make it big, make it out on the lights of the stage we both hoped to be ready for."

"I don't... I never wanted for you to lose that. I know we didn't plan to have a baby but, I just..."

"It could be our great adventure." Rachel told him sweetly squeezing his hand. Finn smlied bitterly.

"Our only adventure. That's why you haven't told your parents about it? Your dads anyway? Because you are afraid of what they might do..."

Rachel gasped. Yes, she had not thought this trough, she was yet to tell her dads about the baby, she was afraid, yes, but she wasn't no teenage girl, she was a grown woman.

"I'm telling them soon, I just don't want I do it over the phone." She said tiredly.

"Fine."

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"I really am sorry."

"I know..." He knelt in front of her on the bed, had only just noticed he held a bottle of pills. "I haven't been completely honest with you either." He admitted. "I never thought you'd get to see this part of me." Then he told her, about the guilt and the exhaustion that had driven him to take the prescriptions to a point in which he no longer recognized himself.

He held on the pills between her hands and his. "But I don't want us to be dishonest. I want to bare it all because, Rachel. You are the one I want to spend the rest of our lives together and raise a baby with. We are it Rach. We are done." He took the bottle from her and opened it. There at the bottom was a gorgeous diamond ring. He reached for it.

"I made a promise to change for the better, the moment I met you. I knew I had to change so that I could open myself to happiness like you said. And I've already found mine." He looked into her eyes. "Rachel Barbara Berry. Will you marry me?"

In the dim light of the room she said yes. Griping onto Finn and the promise he'd make to change, to be better and to be the man she needed him to be.

**What did you guys think? You were getting worried he'd never propose huh? So there it is!**

**Next up: Rachel's dads come to New York and Rachel prepares something special for Finn's birthday. And what happens when Shane asks Finchel to help with the school play?**

**Thank you so much for the support and awesome reviews! I'm so grateful! Please share your thoughts :)**


	18. Chapter 18

** Looking for someone like you**

**AU. Finn has a life in New York as a teacher. He's really happy but somehow something is missing. When one of Blaine's old childhood friends decides to move to back into town, he doesn't come alone. And maybe this girl, Rachel Berry might be his something missing. **

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's been forever! Sorry but I'm on vacation with my family and right now don't have much time to write! Anyways, I do hope you like this new chapter! **

**Chapter 18: Looking for a birthday boy. **

"Finn, I can't even begin to thank you for helping out with end of courses festival." Quinn said melodically.

"No problem. It's my pleasure Quinn." They continued to work quietly for a moment.

"So... I heard your girlfriend is pregnant." She said casually. "That's great, I mean I know you are ready since you work with kids, but is she? She must be terrified." Finn could have sworn he sensed a glint of annoyance in her voice.

"I think we are both equally nervous about it." Finn admitted. "How did you..."

"Ryder... He seems as if the kid was his, he's been telling everyone about it." Finn rolled his eyes. "I can't even begin to imagine how he will be once Marley is pregnant."

"I'm sure he'll be a pain anyway."

"Is he not always?" She joked. "So... When is the wedding?"

Finn was taken off guard. He had only just asked Rachel about it even though they were having a child together.

"I..." His eyes looked up and he saw Rachel coming his way.

"Hi Finn." She said kissing him softly, he felt like going on fire with Quinn looking over his shoulder like that.

"Babe, what are you doing here?"

"We have lunch with my dads, remember?" She said a bit too anxious. He wanted to slap himself in the head.

"Oh, right, I just... Lost track of time." He said shyly looking back at Quinn.

"Rachel, it's great to see you again... Congrats on the... Oh what an amazing ring!l she had flashed it on propose. "Finn I didn't know you had such taste!"

"It... It was actually the ring my dad gave my mom when he asked her to marry him." Finn said flashing a smile.

"Oh well, it's beautiful." Quinn agreed.

"Thank you!" Rachel giggled. "It is, isn't it?"

The girls had began to chat about the ring for a moment and Finn felt like shutting his bran off for a second. Even though he knew about Finn's intentions with him from the get go, she had never really acted on it, and now she and Rachel were connecting and that made him anxious.

"Oh well Quinn, we should get together soon, but right now we have to go meet my dads..."

"Of course. You two have fun, and Finn, thanks for the help." They said their goodbyes courtly and left. Finn didn't want to dig on Rachel's feelings about Quinn right now, he was dealing with his own as they were going to tell Hiram and Leroy about the baby and that was torture enough.

* * *

><p>Hiram and Leroy Berry had liked Finn instantly. He was a pretty stable boy with a solid family. He was kind and really cared about Rachel.<p>

"Mr. And Mr. Berry." Finn said shaking the men's hand as they sat at a side way table at Sardis. Yes, Finn and his connections had worked their magic once more.

"I still don't know how you managed to book a table here, it's almost impossible!" Leroy said excitedly. "Have you ever met anyone famous here Finn?"

"Not really sir, no. I guess having a bar in New York leaves you well connected."

"Ah yes, how's that going?"

"Well now it's just mostly Puck who runs it but it's really nice knowing I have a steady income one way or another." Rachel had now stopped helping around the bar as she was more into auditions and giving classes at a dance studio near Finn's school.

"And how is your lovey mother and father Finn?" Hiram asked kindly.

"They are good sir, Burt is just expanding the business over at congress."

"You don't say?"

"Yes, he's been working really hard for Kurt so that's keeping him pretty busy."

"Well, that's wonderful. I do hope someone like your father can accomplish so much for your brother than the government ever could for us. He must be proud."

"Dad, daddy. There's something Finn and I are meaning to tell you.." He took his hand in hers under the table.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"There's actually two things..." Finn swallowed hard.

"Finn and I are engaged!" Rachel let out.

Her fathers stared at the ring on her finger.

"Here we go again!" Leroy muttered.

"Daddy, I'm a not a child, this one is actually for real... I love Finn. " Finn felt as if he wanted to throw up.

"Are you sure?" Hiram asked kindly. "We just want the best thing for you.."

"You said that last time!" Her daddy said. Hiram glared at his husband.

"Mr. And Mr. Berry... Please understand, it's customary for the groom to ask for the daughter's hand in marriage and I am just trying to do the right thing for my family.."

"She's your family now?" Leroy inquired.

"Yes. Dad, daddy. Finn and I are expecting a little boy..."

Her daddy almost chocked back on the drink he'd tried to calm his nerves, as Hiram looked at Rachel expectantly.

"Oh sweetheart... That's great news!" Leroy almost punched his husband. "A little boy, you say? A mini Finn?" Rachel smirked relaxing a bit as she leaned closer to Finn.

"Hiram! This isn't right! Are you okay with this?"

"Did you hear what she say? She is pregnant with our grandson and there's a wedding in their future, we should be happy for them.."

"Thank you dad."

"Thank you sir, I promise you I love your daughter and my son more than my own life and I will do everything I can to be worthy of them."

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday Finn!" His mother hugged him tightly. "I can't believe my baby is already almost having his own baby."<p>

"Please don't shed any tears mom, I'll always be your baby... You can wash my laundry and stuff."

"Very funny kid." Burt turned to hug his son too. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." Finn said

"Little brother!" Amber hugged him. "Look at you, finally leaving off the diapers."

"I thought you'd be the one wetting the bed forever."

"Shut up!"

"Okay, okay, honorary uncle coming trough. I know it's your birthday but I do consider it really important for your child to be a fashion icon. I got you the most amazing outfit ever!"

"Please go with him before he gets all gooing on me?" Finn begged Rachel.

"Come on Kurt." Rachel dragged him away as Finn went to sit with Shane.

"Hey little man."

"Hi... Happy birthday uncle Finn."

"Thanks, I heard puck is taking you kids camping for the summer."

"Yeah, he's renting an RV. Mom's really excited about us bonding." Finn chuckled as Shane rolled his eyes.

"And you?" Finn asked kindly.

"I guess, I mean I haven't seen mom as happy as when she was with dad, until she began dating Puck. So, as long as she's happy, I am too." Finn really admired his nephew. He was a very wise eleven year old.

"That's very mature of you buddy, better than I handled it, Puck was my childhood friend and when.. I don't know I guess I felt like I was losing your dad all over again."

"Hey uncle Finn, it's oaky, I miss my dad too. But hey I was thinking that maybe you could help us with the musical show for the end of the year... I know Rachel teaches dance and you're a really good director."

"I'm not that good but we'll be happy to help out..."

"Finn! Get your butt over here! It's cake time!" Santana said over Puck's shoulder.

"Just imagine this time next year you'll have someone else to help you blow the candles." Carole pointed out as Finn grabbed Joey and Shane to help him get the cake started.

"Happy birthday baby." Rachel kissed his chocolate covered cheek after Puckhad pushed him to the cake. Finn leaned to kiss her softly on the lips tracing a small circles on her tummy, and suddenly he felt it. His child had kicked for the first time.

"Was that... Rachel whispered.

"Best present ever!" Finn piped in. He moved down to his knees and placed a soft kiss on where the baby was meant to be. "Daddy loves you so much, thanks for my birthday surprise."

**What did you guys think? I'm sorry for taking so long but I hope you did enjoy it. Next up: Rachel and Mercedes meet up with a certain face from the past that might make things a bit hard for Finn and Finchel help out with a musical show. **

**Thank you so much for reading and please review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Looking for someone like you**

**AU. Finn has a life in New York as a teacher. He's really happy but somehow something is missing. When one of Blaine's old childhood friends decides to move to back into town, he doesn't come alone. And maybe this girl, Rachel Berry might be his something missing.**

**A/N: Hello! I'm back! I do hope you enjoy this chapter and it makes you happy since this week is a hard one for all of us... Enjoy!**

**I own noting. I can't believe we have been watched over by Cory for almost a year. You'll always be in our hearts.**

**Chapter 19: looking at assessed territory.**

"Thank you for coming with me guys." Rachel said as Patrick, Kurt and Mercedes walked work her alongside the mall. "I'm really excited about getting the nursery ready!"

"It's going to be so much fun decorating as long as we have the boys doing all the hard labor..." Kurt added.

Wouldn't we all love to see that?" Patrick bantered on.

"You guys are the worse!" Mercedes laughed. "Can you not see your boyfriends as potential pieces of meat?"

"That's all I see Finn like that lately..." Rachel admitted shyly. "It's driving me insane!" She was already 5 months pregnant and her hormones were all jumpy which meant she was all jumpy on Finn, sexually speaking.

"Urgh, okay... Too much information..." Kurt said covering his ears.

"So anyways Mercedes, are you going to ask Noah if you can sing at the bar? I mean I know it's not a big tour bus or anything like they but... It leaves good money..."

"And wouldn't you know..." Patrick joked making Rachel hit him.

"Rachel! Did you work at a bar somewhere else? I feel violated!" Kurt screeched.

"I had to pay the bills somehow! Brody and I struggle to make ends mean as we studied. "

"And that didn't turn out for the best in the end, did it?"

"Okay! You know I love Finn, he's my brother. But what was so amazing about this Brody guy that made you want to marry him?" Rachel sighed. She searched for a bench to sit at and began to tell Kurt the story... Brody and Rachel had similar goals, and both of them were equally ambitious. So it all clicked, until it didn't anymore. Brody had become elusive and different. And that's when she'd found out he'd been gambling all their savings away. She confronted him about it and he just snapped, he wasn't the same person Rachel had once promised to marry. And she left.

"And then you met Finn."

"And then I met Finn." They continued to walk to a cafe not so far from their next store. And what Rachel saw there paralyzed her. It was as if she had called on the devil because she came face to face with Brody Weston.

"Rachel Berry. Your dads told me you'd moved to New York, little did I know I would move in too." Brody said shooting Patrick a look. "And find you at a coffee shop..."

"Brody... How are you?" Rachel tried to be polite, but this was Brody after all. Patrick and the others watched quirkily.

"Can't complain. Finally let go of the bad habits and juggle two jobs, I teach at a university here, so... yeah can't really complain."

"I'm happy for you. Where do you teach?"

"NYADA." He said swiftly. "And you? What's the big little diva star doing in the city that never sleeps?" Rachel bit her lip,

"Ummm sorry, I don't mean to be rude Brody." Patrick said.

"Hey man, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"I heard you broke up with Richie... A year ago..."

"Funny we had not seen each other since Rachel has been living here for over a year now.." Kurt added in.

"I just moved in a while back actually... Then jobs came easy and fast. I've been lucky."

"Good for you... Now about our order.." Mercedes peeked in.

"Mercedes Jones, I see you haven't changed either."

He had not noticed her baby bump as her bags covered it. "Now... What can I get you and your friends?" He shot her a smile.

"I'll have a smoothie." She said kindly. Patrick knew she was anxious.. Everyone asked for their drinks and Brody left after a moment.

"What are the chances! Oh my God!" Kurt sighed. "Girl, I love my brother but.., he's kind of cute"

"Hummel! Want me to smack you in the head?" Mercedes snapped.

"You want to go Rachel?" Patrick asked worriedly. Rachel sighed finally letting go of her shopping bags. Her baby bump wasn't as pronounced but it did change her petit figure.

"I'm fine Paddy," she said reassuringly.

"You think he noticed?" Mercedes asked Rachel.

"If he didn't or did. He doesn't let it on." Patrick sighed.

"Here we go," Brody brought their order. "I brought you a cookie to go with that belly, he said knowingly. Rachel wanted to die. "I'm happy for you Rachel. I hope you are too."

"I am." She admitted shyly. "Thank you."

"Sure thing," and with that, he left.

* * *

><p>June had certainly fell upon the city of New York with a heat. And as much as Rachel enjoyed helping Finn with the elementary show, she was carrying his child who by the way made her really tired. "Babe?" Finn shook Rachel awake as rehearsal ended. It was the last one before the show on Saturday. The kids were doing a grease PG version of the musical, and Rachel had been a great choreographer until her pregnancy and the heat seemed to take a toll on her.<p>

"Ummm.." She opened her eyes to find Finn, Shane and Beth were the only ones left. "Is it over?"

"It is." Shane said. "I guess we won't be having pizza after all."

"I'm sorry buddy, Rachel's just really tired." Finn said.

"Don't worry, you can owe it to me." He piped in.

"No way!" Rachel said suddenly starling everyone . "Lets go have pizza! I'm starving!" And with the confused glances of her companions, they went to get pizza. These mood swings were getting weirder and harder as the baby grew and Finn was trying his best to juggle them all. He couldn't have imagined if eyes had agreed to have the wedding now.. It Would be the end of him, thankfully they had decided to have it after the baby was born.

"This is soo good!" Rachel said as she engulfed her second slice.

"Go easy on that Rach." Finn said sweetly smiling. He'd gone trough this twice already and it didn't surprised him.

"I won't get too fat Finn! Now I want ice cream!"

"She won't get sick, right Finn?" Beth asked worriedly.

"Nah. This is normal, I'm just grateful she isn't asking me for chicken wings at midnight like Amber used too." This made the kids laugh.

Later came the sugar down Rachel suffered after they had dropped off the kids. Finn was looking over some of his financials for the nursery as Rachel slept. Or so he thought. "Finn! Come and see what I bought." She called. Finn saw as Rachel showed off the presents she had bought their unborn child. "Do you like them?"

"I love them." He said honestly. "Even the captains outfit Kurt got him."

"That's my favorite,"

"Of course it is." Finn laughed. They remained quiet for a moment.

"Finn, I need to tell you something," the seriousness in her voice made Finn think she was having another mood swing.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Depends of how you see it." She told him.

"Rachel..,"

"Brody is in New York." As soon as the words left her mouth se froze.

"Brody... Has he tried to contact you?"

"Not exactly, but I did ran into him at the mall, he works there."

"Oh. Small world huh?"

"It is." She admitted. "I... He actually acted as a gentleman... I just I wanted to tell you about it before Kurt told you."

"Well, thanks. I'm glad you did Rachel." He joined her on the bed and leaned to kiss her lips softly.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to be here?" Santana asked Finn, he had asked her to come with him to meet Brody. "The guy is history. She told you that, what's your point anyway?"<p>

"Noting," Finn said dryly. "I'm just assessing."

"What exactly?" Santana asked. "That you are better than him because he works at a coffee shop, been there done that Frankenteen, that doesn't make you better than him, it makes you a rich boy with insecurities,"

"Shut up Santana." Finn said annoyed. And then he saw him. And he walked straight at them.

"Hey guys, what can I get for you?"

"Coffee. Black." Santana said, "and my friend here will have a smoothie."

"Funny, you're not the first one to ask me for that this week," Brody said casually.

"Well, New York is a pretty big city." Finn said.

"It is indeed." He took their order and walked away.

"Okay. You've seen him. Now can we go?"

"Not just yet." Finn said making her roll her eyes.

"Really lurch, what's your aim here?"

"Here we go." Brody handed them their drinks. "Hope you enjoy."

"Are you enjoying New York?" Finn asked suddenly. Brody frowned.

"I'm sorry, do we know each other?"

"Not really, but Rachel has mentioned you once or twice..."

"Oh, you're Rachel's boyfriend.." Brody said calmly. "I... I heard you are having a baby." There was bitterness in Brody's voice. "I bet she's really excited about it congrats man."

"I would hope so." Finn said drinking his smoothie. "Thanks."

"Listen man..." Brody said. "Rachel's a big girl and I get you're just looking out for her but I assure you, she and I are ancient history, and she's chosen you and that baby she's having. She loves you, I'm sure of it. You didn't have to come and check me out." Santana had to give it to Rachel's donkey face ex, he was really living up to it.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Brody wasn't my favorite... ever but I wanted to do something with the character thst we didn't expect other than having him being just Rachel's ex. Being a nice guy.<strong>

**Next: Rachel and Brody meet again and Rachel finds out about Finn's little visit, and we'll get another revelation from Rachel soon, which she hasn't told apt of people.**

**I do hope you enjoyed it. And please review if you can :) not much left on the story now... Who's excited to meet baby Hudson?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Looking for someone like you**

**AU. Finn has a life in New York as a teacher. He's really happy but somehow something is missing. When one of Blaine's old childhood friends decides to move to back into town, he doesn't come alone. And maybe this girl, Rachel Berry might be his something missing.**

**A/N: Hello! I'm back! I do hope you enjoy this chapter and it makes you happy... Enjoy!I own noting. **

**Cory, rest easy up there big guy, you'll always be in our hearts.**

**Chapter 20: looking for one's scars. **

She was certainly surprised when Brody ask her to meet a few weeks after they had seen each other at the cafe. Man, she didn't expect to have to deal with him after he'd been the perfect gentleman on their meeting. And yet, she did go. Not exactly to face Brody but to make things clear for him that she was with Finn and that was the way things were going to stay.  
>"I didn't know if you were going to show up." Brody said nervously as he took his break siting with her.<br>"I almost didn't..." Rachel admitted.  
>"And why did you?" He asked curiously.<br>"I... I wanted to make sure you understood where I stand." Rachel said seriously. "I love the way my life is now and if it had happened any different..."  
>"You mean if we had not broken up?" She nodded. "I guess everything happens for a reason right?" He gave her a smile. There was a long silence between the two of them. "So Finn seems like a. nice guy." Rachel was about to answer when she realized she'd never reveal Brody, Finn's name.<br>"How do you know his name?" She asked. Brody shoot his face up.  
>"He didn't tell you?"<br>"Tell what?"  
>"I met Finn a few weeks back, he came in here. I thought he'd tell you." Brody admitted. Rachel's face was too easy to read. "I'm sure he was just looking out for you Rachel... He seemed like a pretty decent guy."<br>"He is, but I just wished he'd told me."  
>"Maybe he didn't because of the way you'd react. You know you have to be careful with a baby on the way." Rachel understood the weight of Brody's words.<br>"Brody, I..."  
>"Hey." He took her hand softly. "It's fine Berry. I guess Mother Nature knew better than to let us hold each other back. We're too much alike for our own good." This made Rachel smile.<br>"Finn is truly different from me." She admitted. "And he has just this way of his heart that is so different from everyone I've ever met."  
>"And so, he's a real good guy who seems to want to want the whole world for you... That's a good thing Rachel."<p>

* * *

><p>Finn had just finished packing his stuff for the summer when Ryder and Marley met up with him. He thought it was really funny they'd seem eager to tell him something but neither of them wanted the other to speak. "What's up with you two?"<br>"You mean three!" Marley let out before she could help it. Finn frowned. "I guess you are not the only one changing diapers soon. Maybe uh, you and Ryder can learn from each other!"  
>"Is she going to be like this all day?" Ryder asked Finn.<br>"This comes from the you who told everyone Rachel was pregnant..." Finn rolled his eyes as the news hit him.  
>"Oh... Sorry man, I was just excited for you and Rachel."<br>"And now?" Finn asked curiously.  
>"I'm excited, and terrified, mostly terrified..."<br>"Says the one who is not going to actually have the baby.." Marley said as Finn hugged her. "I can't wait to tell Rachel!"  
>"I'm so happy for you guys..." Finn admitted. "It's gold knowing my little guy will have someone to play with."<br>"Awww, yes! I hope ours it's a girl so she can have baby Hudson take care of her. How cute will that be?"  
>"Pretty cute actually." Finn smirked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!" Rachel giggled. "We'll be belly buddies!"<br>"Not you, not for much longer anyway, I am barely beginning to show!"  
>"I could always have another one.." Rachel said as Marley made a comment on how it would be awesome to be trying for more babies in the near future, but not to torture the guys too much.<br>"I don't hear them complaining when we're actually making the babies... I hear other things."

The day of Rachel's shower came and everyone was there to celebrate it.  
>"How can you make all of this work?" Quinn asked Rachel as she was amazed by the way the apartment was decorated.<br>"Try having friends like Patrick and Kurt..." She told her. "It was such a party for them to decorate all of this, I can't imagine how they'll do it with their own children. While the shower was in the living room, Finn was having some fun of his own with the guys on the next room, having a beer.  
>"So Finn? Have you guys picked up a name yet?" Bif, Quinn's boyfriend asked.<br>"No, Not really, we've just... Taken a few into account but haven't decided."  
>"Plus, she's pissed at him." Puck pointed out.<br>"Yeah dude, I can't believe you went to asses Rachel's ex." Ryder put in. "That's like suicidal."  
>"Get off me dude, Marley is barely hormonal, she's all love And flowers." Finn pointed out. "Rachel was..."<br>"Rachel was what?" A voice was heard Finn.  
>"Umm the most beautiful girl in the room ever since I saw her?" He tried shyly. His pregnant, very pregnant girlfriend had found out about Finn's little encounter with Brody, in her way admitting she'd come and seen him at the cafe, yes they had argued about Brody before and Finn knew he had noting to worry about. Still, feelings were confronted and secrets shared. She had told him about her loss with Brody back in school, only a bunch of people knew it, including Patrick and Mercedes, and for one, Finn understood a lot of things for Rachel and himself. She was paying an eye for an eye as she told him that because he had been open about Sam.<br>"Nice save Hudson." Rachel said much to be boy's amusement. Leaned in to kiss him.  
>"Would you guys stop sucking face?" Amber came looking for Rachel because it was time for the presents. Finn followed his sister and Rachel out to the living room to join the girls.<br>"Aww Finn And diaper bag, cute!" Santana mocked. "It suits you right Lurch..." Finn blushed slightly as he became a part of a fun banter between his family and friends. It wasn't until they'd reach the breast pump that it turned into a whole other matter.

* * *

><p>"Finn?" Rachel found him on the bed later that night. "Are you okay?" He'd been so focused looking at his phone he had not noticed her calling him.<br>"Oh sorry Rach, I was just.." She joined him on the bed, he was looking at pictures of Sam. "This was taken the day of their high school graduation." Rachel spotted a much younger Finn and Amber smiling widely at the camera with Sam and baby Shane who was probably a few months old when it was taken. "He would have been all over me with the baby thing... Much like puck is actually... You know he never treated differently, not even because I was amber's baby brother, he'd just... He became my brother too."  
>"I'm sure he's really proud of you Finn." Rachel said sweetly. Finn placed a hand on her prominent belly.<br>"You think? I really hope so."  
>"And I am proud of you too..."<br>"How can you? I was an ass about Brody and you... I'd always thought you had it bad with him and that's why you buried it. "  
>"Loosing that baby was one of the hardest thing I ever went trough and... Well I was, never the same after that."<br>"Do you think about it?"  
>"Her. It was a girl. As far as we knew, she just didn't... She didn't develop properly, it was a miscarriage, not a lot of people, not even my dads knew at the time..." Finn saw as tears began to fill her eyes. "And yes, I think about her everyday."<p>

**Oh man! I wasn't going to go this way with Brody, but the character of Rachel sort of took over... But then again, there's a propose for the little of the story...  
>Next up: As the birth of their son approaches, the final preparations are set up!<br>Thank you for reading! Please review if you can :) who's sad to see the story end? I am!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Looking for someone like you**

**AU. Finn has a life in New York as a teacher. He's really happy but somehow something is missing. When one of Blaine's old childhood friends decides to move to back into town, he doesn't come alone. And maybe this girl, Rachel Berry might be his something missing.**

**Hello! How are you doing lovely people? I do hope you like this new chapter! This will be the second to last one! It's only come to me I really haven't used Patrick much but Finchel took over the whole thing for me! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!  
>I own nothing! Cory, I'll always be thinking of you..<strong>

**Chapter 21: what's it really what you're looking for?**

Just weeks before his sister was to leave on a RV trip with Puck and the kids, Finn asked them over to help with the nursery.  
>"So, what about Jacob? I always loved that one." Amber said as she and Rachael folded clothes. "Or Jonah? Since you are Jewish I asked Puck for ideas."<br>"I don't know yet, I would think Finn would want to honor Sam in some way but, I haven't really talked to him about it. Not since, well it's just been a though couple of weeks." It was true, it was almost mid July and Rachel was growing by the minute, which caused her some drastic mood swings, Not that Finn had not been used to it before but it was hard when she snapped at him for no reason and then broke to tears, Amber could relate to it, so she just told her to try and keep it all In perspective.  
>"I swear dude, she's like... Crazy and cranky and.."<br>"Dude, she's pregnant, that's what they do..." Puck told him. "Do you remember how Sam came to bitch about it? And swore he'd never do it again?" Finn did remember, Amber was his sister and Sam his best friend so he hated taking sides. But, he did remember it to be extremely hard the first time around.

That had been two weeks before.

* * *

><p>Eight months pregnant. That was how far along she was. And she either was cranky or extremely emotional, or else she wanted to ravish Finn every time she saw him, not that he really complained about it. She had just had a major fall out with Finn over the nursery not been done in time and she stormed out of the apartment.<br>"Hey little diva.." Kurt said happily as soon as she made it inside the apartment. "What's up?"  
>"I just needed to get away, from Finn." Kurt frowned. "He's just brother so I won't elaborate, but.. He's an ass." Kurt let out a sigh. Rachel was not the one to curse. "Can I just stay for the night?"<br>"Of course Rachel, you forget I've dealt with pregnant women before." Kurt offered her a cup of tea. "What you need is a night out, without Finn."  
>"But I can barely move Kurt." She said angrily. "How do you expect me to do anything?"<br>"Well, I've done this for Amber before, we can just stay here and watch movies, we'll invite the boys and Mercedes, it will be fun." Rachel let out a sharp breath. Whatever hot her trough this hormonal roller coaster she was going trough. And Finn.

"So Frankenteen, where's Rachel tonight? Why do I feel you've been ditched and that's the only reason I'm here?" Santana asked annoyed as she entered the apartment, yes it was true he'd been ditched and the only person who was around to keep him company was Santana since Amber, Puck and the kids were touring on the RV for a couple more weeks.  
>"Because I'm desperate and lonely..." Finn said flopping down on the couch. She joined him.<br>"What's going on?"  
>"Rachel can't be around me San, at least that's what Kurt tells me, not if I don't want to be in the middle of... I don't know what to call it, a war? She said she'd rather be with the boys than me..."<br>"Well, you've finally done it Hud, you've lured the little pixie away. Don't worry it's just a hormonal thing, your sister had it and now Rachel does." Finn frowned.  
>"Remember when Sam came to play video games for no reason? He'd tell you Amber had fallen asleep and he was bored." Finn nodded.<br>"So every time Sam came over, he was trying to get away from Amber?"  
>"Or the other way around, she never told me, I only knew Kurt would throw this sleepovers for her because she apparently hated Sam and they fought constantly over stupid things" . Oh yeah that sounded familiar.<p>

" Rachel..." Richie began as they began to watch Funny Girl, "how are you feeling?"  
>"Much better. I just hope Finn isn't too mad at me for this." A wave of guilt washed over her.<br>"He's not, Santana will keep him company Rachel, just as he did for Sam." Blaine added in. "It's normal thing for girls to hate the men just as they are about to give birth."  
>"I'm not mad, I'm just..."<br>"Horny?" Patrick asked teasingly. Rachel turned tomato red, yes she was, and it was all Finn's fault. "And you said he'd never ask you out."  
>"And you were afraid of Richie." Blaine piped in. Richie let out a laugh.<br>"He's right Pato, you were terrified."  
>"I was not! I simply found you sexy and intimidating." Patrick blushed. Making the others laugh. He turned around to see Rachel watching him with an absent look. "Rachel?"<br>"Rach?"  
>"I'm... I think my water just broke.."<p>

* * *

><p>"Finn! What the hell is this?" Santana asked when she saw what he was making for dinner "You ask me over and you make me pancakes? That's sex breakfast, I'm not having sex with you!"<br>"Breakfast for dinner." Finn said playfully. "It's completely harmless."  
>"and now you are going to tell me you have cravings just like Rachel does?"<br>"Just eat the pancakes Santana." Finn laughed. The moment he was flipping another pancake his phone buzzed. It was Kurt.  
>"Hey Kurt." Finn said casually, his hand went numb much to Santana's surprise. "Okay, yeah, I'll... I'll be right there..."<br>"What's wrong? Does Rachel want jalapeños again?" Santana asked amused by the look on Finn's face.  
>"I'm...she, her... Her water just broke, she's on her way to the hospital..." Santana's eyes widened. "I have to go."<br>"Of course you do!" She snapped. "Do you have her bag?"  
>"What... No, she. I don't know..."<br>"Ah! Well now I know why I like girls, men are useless! Take a deep breath Hudson because you're about to become a father..."

A father.

**The baby is almost here! Yay! And I didn't mean for Rachel to seem mean or anything, she's just hormonal and scared! Last chapter will come soon and then an epilogue... I do hope you liked it! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Looking for someone like you**

**AU. Finn has a life in New York as a teacher. He's really happy but somehow something is missing. When one of Blaine's old childhood friends decides to move to back into town, he doesn't come alone. And maybe this girl, Rachel Berry might be his something missing.**

**A/N: hello! Sadly we've reached the end of the story, from the bottom of my heart I want to thank you for supporting me and the story! There will be an epilogue after This, so stay tuned!  
>I own nothing! Cory, I miss you!<strong>

**Chapter 22: looking for someone like you**.

Finn had to allow Santana to drive to the hospital because his hands were shaking. If it had been another situation, his best friend would have laughed at him.  
>"Would you relax?" She begged. "We're almost there"<p>

Rachel had been admitted with an open window of half an hour and there wasn't no baby nor Finn.  
>"Where is he Kurt! I'm going to kill him!"<br>"I will too, believe me." Patrick said sweetly rubbing her lower back. Rachel smiled at him tiredly.  
>"Hello Rachel." A doctor who sort do reminded Rachel of George Clooney entered the room. "I see someone is eager to meet you huh?"<br>"Where's doctor Mars. She's Rachel's doctor." Patrick asked.  
>"Sadly she is in a conference in San Francisco, so I will be with you today."<br>"Okay... Sure. So how much longer?" She panted.  
>"Not too long now." Dr Harris said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Excuse me? My name is Finn Hudson, my girlfriend was just brought in."<br>"Injury?" The lady at the desk asked. Oh.  
>"No. I'm... She's having a baby." The woman looked up. "She small?"<br>"Yeah. Pixie like lady. Now would you tell us where she is?"  
>"Maternity wing. Sixth floor." She smirked at Finn. "Good luck."<p>

Luck was what he needed alright when he reached the room where Rachel was. Patrick and Kurt by had side.  
>"Oh you must be the dad, right? " dr. Harris said kindly shaking Finn's hand. "We've been expecting you, seems like your lite boy might be here, any minute now."<br>"Rach, I'm here, it's okay..."  
>"It hurts Finn." She muttered as he took her hand. "It hurts so much."<br>"I know it does." He kissed her forehead slowly. "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier."  
>"I really hate you right now, you know?" Finn smirked. I mean I love you but, This is all your fault!"<br>Another half an hour passed and the baby still hadn't come out, what had seemed to be a pretty fast delivery at first turned really anxious for Finn and Rachel.  
>"Why won't he come out! I want him out!" She had of had her doubts about the baby's health as he had only hit the 8 month mark, but the doctor assured him they'd be ready in case of an emergency. Kurt and Patrick had left the room as they had gone to call Amber and Puck about the eminent birth of their nephew any minute now.<br>"So, there isn't anything we can do to make this happen faster?" Rachel asked trying to sit right up.  
>"There's a few things people are told to try, but I do think you are well beyond that Mrs. Hudson." Finn looked up to watch Rachel's reaction. She'd blushed.<br>"I... Oh.." Rachel pouted falling back on the bed.  
>As soon as the nurse left Finn smiled at Rachel moving his body to straddle her.<br>"There's this one thing we could try..." Finn said playfully as his girlfriend's eyes widened.  
>"What is it?" Finn leaned to kiss her deeply, biting her bottom lip for entrance, she gladly agreed.<br>"Oh my god! My eyes! They burn!" A voice screeched as things seemed to be heating up.  
>Rachel and Finn looked up to find Kurt looking horrified. "What are you doing? This place is very hygienic, they don't need you to make it your dirty business!" Finn rolled his eyes.<br>"Relax lady Hummel!" Santana snapped. "Hud is just taking my advice into account." Kurt frowned. "That's the fastest way to get the baby out." Rachel and Kurt were equally confused.  
>"Oh! Santana, that's disgusting!"<br>"I don't hear you complaining when you and Blaine..."  
>"Ow! Fine! But this is a hospital!"<br>"so you say..." The Latina rolled her eyes. "Listen, let's go check on your parents and Amber. These two need to get to work" the last thigh they heard was Kurt complaining about it to Patrick.  
>"I think we are safe." Finn muttered leaning back to kiss her.<br>"Was she really just texting you about..."  
>"She googled it." They let out a well deserved laugh after the awkwardness.<br>"You Finn Hudson are a naughty boy!" She giggled.  
>"Oh yeah, well you should punish me then."<br>"Ow!" Rachel suddenly gasped in pain. "Finn!"  
>"Don't tell me I did that?!" Finn smirked Proudly, Rachel grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Not the time Finn!" She told him off as she began to feel contractions."Oh yeah right, let's have a baby." He kissed her again. and she held on to his hand for dear life.<p>

* * *

><p>"It hurts! God! I hate you Hudson, I'm never having sex with you again!" Finn continued to hold her trough the pain as she screamed all kind of profanities at him.<br>"You've got this baby, I know you do..." Finn held her close as Dr. Harris instructed Rachel to push.  
>"Almost there Rachel, I can see the head..."<br>One  
>Two<br>Three.  
>Rachel collapsed back as she heard a loud cry. Her baby was here.<br>"You did it Rach..." She heard Finn whisper as he kissed her forehead. "I love you..."  
>"Daddy, would you like to cut the chord?"<br>Then suddenly the baby began to gasp. Finn froze.  
>"It's okay mr. Hudson, it's I just need to check on the baby for a moment okay?"<br>"What's... Finn what's happening? Why isn't he crying?"  
>Those had been the most agonizing seconds of Finn's life. Next to the ones when they told him Sam was dead. He looked back at Rachel's desperate face.<br>And then he heard it. Again. The most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.  
>"You gave us quite a scare, didn't you buddy?" One of the nurses said as the little boy returned to Finn's arms. "There you go daddy."<br>Daddy. Finn had tears streaming down his face as doctor Harris handed him the baby slowly. Finn moved to Rachel's side so she could meet him.  
>"Hey buddy, I'm your daddy I , Iove with all my heart. And you see this lovely lady?" Finn heard Rachel giggle tiredly. "This is your mommy."<br>"Okay mommy and daddy, I might have to steal your little guy for a moment to see how's he's doing.." One of the nurses said as Rachel cuddled closer to Finn and their baby for a picture. "Does he have a name?"  
>"Micah." Rachel gasped. "Micah Samuel Hudson."<p>

**Okay! There you have it! I was going to have it be a little more dramatic but this ended being perfect, right? What you think? An epilogue is coming up so it's not over yet!  
>Thank you so much guys! It's been quite the journey! And It was all worth thanks to you and Finchel ;) don't forget to review.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Looking for someone like you**

**AU. Finn has a life in New York as a teacher. He's really happy but somehow something is missing. When one of Blaine's old childhood friends decides to move to back into town, he doesn't come alone. And maybe this girl, Rachel Berry might be his something missing.**

**A/N: Hello! Hello! I am here with the last chapter of this story... I still don't know if there will be a sequel but maybe I'll write it at some point, if the mosses insist, lol, thank you so much from the bottom of my heart for reading and supporting the story, I'm so glad we are able to keep Cory's legacy and the sweetness of Finn Hudson alive trough our words. On to the story.  
>I don't own anything. For Cory who I miss terribly. <strong>

**Chapter 23: and somehow I looked until I found you...**

Finn groaned as he rolled to his side, loud cries coming from the next room, he turned to see if Rachel had been woken up, thankfully she wasn't. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He put his glasses on tiredly and somehow walked to Micah's nursery, her two month old baby was bawling his eyes out. "Hey bud, it's okay... Daddy's here.." He picked him up tenderly and moved on to the kitchen to prepare a bottle. "Let's see what he have on the menu today huh?" He joked as he took a small bottle with breast milk. He remembered to be terrified about Amber's when Shane was born. "Looks like it's mommy's milk for you..." Finn sighed and sat down on the living room couch with his son in his arms, his cries had subsided but he knew he was still hungry. So he fed him, the exhaustion wasn't too much for Finn to watch his son's every move. Sure, he'd seen babies before, taken care of them, but having one of his own was a new experience, one he planned on making the most of.  
>"I wondered why my bed was so cold, I somehow lost my teddy bear." A voice said behind Finn, she placed a hand on his shoulder.<br>"Well, I didn't mean to wake you babe, but my little dude was hungry."  
>"A Hudson for sure." Rachel said as they both watched Micah. Finn smiled softly.<br>"It can't be that he's as needy as mommy?"  
>"Finn Hudson! I'm not needy!" She slapped his shoulder.<br>"Of course not dear, I didn't mean it that way, it's just us Hudson boys are hard to resist, aren't we buddy?" Micah's small amber eyes sparkled in the dim light.  
>"I'm going back to bed." Rachel said kissing the back of Finn's neck.<br>"Sure, we'll be here for a while mommy, don't worry." Finn turned his head to kiss her.

* * *

><p>"And what have we here..." Amber smiled at Finn and Micah's matching outfits.<br>"They look adorable on the toddler, not the giant Finn." Santana snipped. Finn rolled his eyes.  
>"Let him be, it's a party, you don't have to ruin it for him, plus I picked them up, not Finn." Kurt told them off.<br>"I think they both look adorable." Rachel said kissing Finn's cheek. It was just some sort of baby party thing Kurt and Patrick had decided to throw for Finn and Rachel so they could all be with Micah.  
>"Is it sad I think we are all the friends we have?" Puck asked sipping on his beer.<br>"Pretty much." Added Blaine. "Sad but true."  
>"It's not sad! You have more friends than the ones you had in school B." Patrick teased.<br>"At least I had friends." He talked back.  
>"Ummm, does it get better?" Puck asked Richie, rolling his eyes.<br>"Nah, sometimes it feels like they are more married than the ones who are supposed to be with." Richie said coolly. Puck eyed Amber who was gooing over the baby with Rachel.  
>"You ever think of having a baby?" Richie asked. "You and Amber I mean?"<br>"Don't know dude, I guess, it'd be really cool to have a little girl but I'm happy with the boys too, they are good kids."

"Are you finally going to marry Rachel uncle Finn?" Shane asked as they watched the girls with the baby. "Grandma Diane says you should do it now, just like mom was meant to marry dad." Finn sighed.  
>"Soon buddy, I just haven't gotten there. I want it to be special for her." Shane sighed.<br>"Girls are too complicated, I'm glad you had a boy." His uncle chucked.  
>"Hey. You want to do me a favor?"<br>"Sure."  
>"Tell Rachel I'll see her later okay? I just have somewhere I need to be." Shane frowned.<p>

Finn felt the wind hit his face as he made his way up the hill. He really hoped Rachel would meet him there soon.

"Shane, have you seen Finn?" Rachel asked totting Micah.  
>"Yeah, he left." The 11 year old said.<br>"Left where? We haven't even eaten..."  
>"You should go find him then." Shane smiled. And Rachel understood.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey dude. I know it's been a while... But. Man I have been pretty busy." Finn sat on the grass in front of his best friend. He pulled a picture from his pocket. It had been taken a few days before. "I thought you guys should be properly introduced... This is Micah." Finn traced a finger on the top of the cold rock. Emotions rallied him over and he hadn't even noticed a hand on his shoulder. Finn looked up to see Rachel beside him, Micah in her arms.<br>"We thought you might be here..." Rachel said. Finn sniffed but looked down again. "Are you okay?"  
>"I'm fine." He said. Rachel joined him on the grass in the October air. She cuddled the baby close to her chest.<br>"I just... I miss him."  
>"I know you do." She admitted tracing her fingers in his forearm. "But he knows you are happy Finn and he knows you will always love him. No matter what."<br>"is that enough?" He asked. Finn heard steps coming from behind them.  
>"Most times it's all you can do little brother." Amber said sweetly. Finn noticed everyone was here.<br>Shane knelt beside Finn. He placed a rock on top of Sam's grave.  
>"Come on uncle Finn." The little boy extended his hand standing up again. "We haven't even eaten anything yet..I'm sure dad wants us to eat."<br>"Ah yes, the all mighty question..." Puck mused making everyone laugh. Finn lowered his head cleaning a fallen tear.  
>"Come on Finn, let's go." Rachel offered her hand as she was back on her feet. Finn got to his feet pulling Rachel close as he brushed Micah's head.<br>"I'll be... I'll be there in a minute." Rachel nodded walking away with the others. She glanced back at him just in time as he stared down at Sam's name.  
>"You okay?" She heard Patrick pull her close.<br>"Do you think he's happy?" She asked in all honesty as they both turned back. "It's just really hard for him sometimes."  
>"Its hard for everyone Rachel." Her best friend said with a smile. "It was for you with Brody, and for me with Richie and for Finn with Sam. It's hard sometimes, and sometimes, hard it's what we need to heal." Rachel nodded her head. She saw Finn walking towards them slowly.<br>"Hey." She heard Finn say next to her.  
>"Hey." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Ready to go?"<br>"Yeah... I'm ready." Finn said touching Micah's small hand as they walked. "I love you so much Rach...thank you for finding me."  
>"Finding you? Is that what you and Sam talked about?"<br>"Among other things." He smiled. "But yeah you are all that I can pretty much talk about these days."  
>"Is that right Hudson?"<br>"It is." He smiled at her. "So yeah I wanted to thank you for helping me, for taking me out of the sadness and giving me a chance to be happy again." Rachel had tears in her eyes.

And it was happiness what they had found within each other. As the day they finally said I do. Their child in the audience, the reason they did what they did and just proof enough that it might have taken them a while to find each other, tired of looking a searching for a chance, they had been each other's chance.

**The end.**

**So what did you guys think? Did you like the ending? Thank you so much for reding and supporting this! It means the world to me! please review if you get the chance. :) see you soon!**


End file.
